Growing Up Chase
by RebelYell1205
Summary: How Robert Chase became Dr. Chase: a series of brief scenes in his life before the show
1. Age 7

Standard Disclaimer: I own very little, but you are very welcome to sue me for my debt to my graduate school. In fact, save the lawyer costs, I'll give it to you for the asking.

Author's Note: This is a series of brief shots of Chase, as the title says, growing up. Each part will indicate in parentheses his age, since I can't guarantee that I will stay in chronological order the whole time.

Growing Up Chase

By Rebel Yell

Part One (Age Seven)

"Mummy?" Robbie Chase peaked around the door to his mother's office. It was late, but she hadn't come up to say goodnight and he was worried. She was in her office though, and that meant she was working. He wasn't supposed to interrupt, ever. Mummy got upset when he interrupted her work. So did Dad, but Mummy's upset was scarier than Dad's upset.

" Robert! It's nearly half eleven! Go to bed!"

" You didn't say goodnight yet."

" Robert David Chase. Bed. This minute."

" Good night, Mummy. Love you." He spoke quickly and quietly, before heading back upstairs to his room. He saw a light under the door to his Dad's office as well, but he wasn't going to knock on the door. Dad would get upset with Mummy if he knew Robbie was up so late. Dad always got upset with Mummy about Robbie. Then Mummy got upset with Dad, and with Robbie. Besides, he was only allowed in Dad's office if the door was already open. It was never open. Well, mostly never.

He'd been in bed a very long time, but he couldn't sleep. Robbie wanted to get his teddy down from the shelf, he looked like he needed a hug and Robbie needed one too. But he was too big for things like teddy. He was seven now and starting football this year in school. Dad had put teddy on the shelf last month, and Robbie hadn't taken him down yet. Not even when Mummy had hit his bum last week after he interrupted a meeting with a photographer. He'd been sick. He should have just taken the pink medicine, but he'd wanted Mummy to give it him. It worked better that way.

"Robbie, you should have been asleep hours ago." Mummy stood at the door to his room, her voice quiet. "Are you sick again, baby boy?"

"No."

" Did you have a nightmare?"

" No."

" All right then, there's no need for your beautiful blue eyes to be open, is there?"

" No." He sighed, and closed his eyes even if he didn't think he'd sleep. He couldn't disobey her though. It made her upset. And Robbie hated it when Mummy was upset. She said nasty things sometimes. Things she didn't mean and she'd cry about and he hated her crying even more than he hated her upset. His eyes popped open again though, when he felt her sit on the bed beside him.

"Shhh. Close those beautiful eyes, Robbie. You're going to be exhausted for school."

" I'm not sleepy."

" It's very late, Robbie. Just close your eyes, and you'll drop off before you know it."

" Is Dad in his office?"

" Of course. He has a new article he's working on. Stop talking, and go to sleep, baby."

" Can you sing to me?"

" You said you hadn't had a nightmare." Normally, Robbie wanted her to sing after nightmares. Tonight though, he just wanted to hear her. She sounded happy when she was singing, and he wanted her to be happy.

" I didn't. Promise. But it gives me good dreams. Please?"

" All right, my little charmer. Now close those eyes, and go to sleep." Robbie obeyed, listening to her singing softly about made-up places and happy things. He fell asleep, smiling softly as his Mummy sang and rubbed his back gently. Sometimes Mummy shouted, but that wasn't really Mummy. This was Mummy.


	2. Age 8

Growing Up Chase

By Rebel Yell

Part Two (Age Eight)

"But I don't like it, Mummy." He complained, trying to duck away from the woman who kept fussing with his hair. He hated it when he had to go with his mum to her work, people were always staring at them and he ended up sitting in the back of some big funny open space that was crammed with hot lights and funny props and people doing weird things. Or worse, like today, someone started talking to him about taking his picture.

" He'll be perfect for it. He's just perfect." Robbie glared at the photographer, while ducking once more away from the woman who kept touching his head. "It's just a few shots each outfit, and of course we'll pay you for his time as well. He's here as it is - how much trouble is it?"  
" I suppose, this once, it won't hurt." Mummy agreed, and Robbie wanted to stomp his feet angrily. She never paid any attention to what he said. He didn't want these people to take his picture. He hated having his picture taken, and he really hated that woman who wouldn't leave his hair alone. She kept touching him, and he kept trying to duck away, most people would have figured out he didn't like her touching him.

" Mummy, I hate having my picture taken."  
" You do not." She argued, finally turning to look at him. "Besides, you're such a handsome little boy, it's a very nice compliment that these people want you to do a shoot, Robbie."  
" Have him put this on. We're ready for you over on the white screen."  
" Just a minute." She crouched in front of him, smiling falsely like she always did when she wanted to seem like the she was doing something sweet for him. She had a different smile, a real one, for when they were alone together. "Robbie, go put this on. It's just like you've seen Mummy do, right? Put the clothes on, they take your picture, that's it."  
" Mummy, please. It's pink. And it's got…weird stuff." He fingered the collar of the shirt, and thought if he wore it to school he'd probably get shoved about by the bigger boys.

" It's just trim, Robbie. It's not 'weird', it's a very nice, very expensive shirt that is designer fashion. And there's nothing wrong with pink."  
" Not for you, you're a _girl_."  
" Victoria, we're ready!" Someone shouted across the room, and she glanced over her shoulder quickly as she stood back up.

" Go put it on, and hurry back, Robert. It's your first job, we have to be professionals."  
" But I'm not a-" She walked away, leaving him protesting to no one. "Go where?"  
" Come on, I'll take you to one of the changing rooms." A different woman appeared at his side, holding her hand out and smiling at him like Mum did when she wasn't faking it. She seemed nice enough, and she'd gotten the hair woman to leave him alone without saying anything, so he took her hand and followed her back behind a curtain and into a small room so he could change. It didn't take long, and he looked into a mirror in horror. He looked stupid. Even Lizzie wouldn't wear something this pink in public, and she was at least a girl. Whatever "designer" meant, it was for girls because boys who dressed like this would get shoved about.

"Oh, good, you're ready. We need to hurry and do your hair and some make-up before we get you under the lights. Come on."  
" Make-up? But that's for _girls_."  
" It's for anyone under these lights, trust me. Robbie, isn't it?"  
" Yes."  
" Come on Robbie, Holly has to do your hair and she's just been itching for the chance. You have gorgeous hair, you know. You look very handsome."  
" Dad says I need a haircut, but Mum likes it longer."  
" Well, I'm sure your dad means well, but I agree with your mum. It's so precious like this."  
" Lizzie says I look like Shaggy from Scooby-Doo."

" Who's Lizzie?"  
" My best friend, well, her and Danny both. I hate people touching my hair." Robbie complained, as he was directed to sit in a tall chair and the same woman started doing something to his hair and putting all sorts of stuff in it. He suffered silently though, seeing the look his mummy shot him when he squirmed at first. He even managed not to complain after letting the photographer take loads of pictures he wasn't let to go back to his book, but was handed another stupid-looking outfit. At least it wasn't pink, but it still looked stupid. All it took was one look to his mummy, and he knew she'd be upset if he refused to do what he was asked. Maybe later he'd be able to get some ice cream out of her - she usually rewarded him for doing stuff he didn't like to do when she asked. Besides, he didn't want to cause a scene. Mummy hated it when he caused a scene.


	3. Age 10

Growing Up Chase

By Rebel Yell

Part Three (Age 10)

"You need to stop this sort of thing now." Rob stopped just outside the door to the den, having been sent to summon his father and uncles for dinner. Grandfather had died last week, and today was the funeral. Rob thought it odd that no one had cried. He was an altar boy, and most funerals at least a few people cried. Then again, Grandfather hadn't been very nice. At least not to Rob. He wasn't mean either. He was just there, sitting and staring and always watching. He'd nod silently if Rob did something he of which he approved, and frown if Rob misbehaved somehow. Whilst at the funeral today, Rob had tried to remember every time his grandfather spoke to him. He could remember only five times.

"I'm not sure I understand, Frank." That was his father, sounding tired. Maybe Dad was missing Grandfather after all. Dad didn't think much of showing emotion, so he was probably just being strong.

" She's turning him into a right poofter! Piano lessons and dance classes? He told Caroline she has a modeling shoot arranged for him? Boy his age ought to be playing football, boxing or rugby - at least cricket. Does he play any sport?"

"Victoria has certain interests to which she wants to expose her son. I don't see the harm in Rob spend a bit of time with her." Uncle Alex, his dad's brother, was Rob's favorite uncle. He lived in Melbourne, though, and he didn't get see him very much. "Lord knows the boy hardly sees her at all. Honestly Rowan, if she wants to be a party-girl model again, if she's not interested in being a wife and mother - leave her. Take Robert and move out."

" He needs to be tougher. Last time he was 'round our place he let Harry run roughshod over him. No backbone to the lad." Rob really didn't like Uncle Frank, or his cousin Harry. " He's a right poofter is all I'm saying. Nip it in the bud now, or you watch - he'll be a little pillow-biter before he's twenty.'

"Dad?" Robert spoke from outside the doorway, making it seem he was just approaching the door. "Mum says dinner is ready." The men filed out the room, and Robert looked at the floor diligently. He knew what a poofter was, and a pillow-biter (Harry had explained, graphically, the last time Robert had stayed there). Maybe he was one, he didn't know. It didn't sound very nice though, and he couldn't imagine wanting to be one. He'd go to hell if he was - that's what Mum had said. She didn't know he was wondering, but he'd asked about men who were…like that, and she'd said that it was sad because sometimes people just couldn't help doing things that were wrong, and they ended up going to hell because of them.

"You heard all that didn't you, Rob?" Uncle Alex dropped a hand to his shoulder, and squeezed a bit harder than was comfortable. Uncle Alex was really big, and he sometimes hugged too hard. He didn't mean to hurt, but he did.

" I play football you know. I tried for rugby, but the coach said I was too small still this year. I tried boxing too, but Mum didn't like it. She said I'd break my nose, and ruin myself or something. I don't not do it because I'm a…one of those." Mum had also said he oughtn't use that word, the one Uncle Frank used.

" Well, mums worry about stuff like broken noses."

" I think she was more worried I'd look funny in the pictures."

" Probably a fair assessment." Uncle Alex never lied to him, never pretended that Rob had normal parents who loved him as much as normal parents did.

" Dad just wants me to get high marks. He doesn't care about sport. Mum wants me to be handsome. But I think…Mr. Freeman wants me to go for swimming - I'm very good. Not at the backstroke. I'm only good at freestyle."

"Do you want to join this…is it a local team?"

" Yes. But I have to get Mum to sign some paper so I can."

" Have you asked her?"

" No. But I don't think she'll say no. I can't break my nose swimming can I?"

" Not unless you swim face first into the wall."

" That's silly." Rob giggled, "I'd hit the wall with my arm or something first wouldn't I?"

" Of course."

" She doesn't like football. I got a black eye a few weeks ago. It was cool. I couldn't see out my right eye. That wasn't so cool, but Abby Bancroft thought it looked cool."

" Do you like Abby, Rob?"

" She's nice. She swims for Queensborough too. Backstroke."

" Nothing to do with you wanting to join the Queensborough swim club yourself?"

" Well…maybe a little. She makes me…feel funny. Sort of like laughing and being scared at the same time."

" Rob, I don't think you need to worry too much about your Uncle Frank thinking you're a poofter."

" But…what if I am?"

" Then I don't think you'd care much either way if Abby thought your black eye was cool."


	4. Age 11 pt 1

Growing Up Chase

by Rebel Yell

Part Four (Age 11)

"Robert Chase, I swear you grow an inch between every time I see you."  
" Hi, Mrs. Hughes. Is Lizzie in?"  
" Come on inside, Robbie. She has some cleaning to finish up, but then she can go do…whatever it is you've planned."  
" Danny and I are going to teach her to surf."  
" Be careful out there, Robbie, remember Lizzie isn't as gifted a swimmer as you or Danny."  
" I know, Mrs. Hughes. I'll watch for her, promise."

" I know you will. How're your parents? I haven't seen your mum, except in interviews and photo shoots, in ages."  
" Mum's busy. She's working lots more again, now that I'm old enough to be left behind. She said photographers didn't think sexy when she showed up with me in tow." Robbie shrugged, not too concerned about that. He didn't think his mum was sexy either - but then he reckoned no one thought that about their own mum.

" Woman her age shouldn't be doing shoots like…well, it's good to hear she's finding work again."  
" She's making loads. More than Dad. He's in London for a conference this week. He works even more than Mum. He said they're developing some new sort of therapy for uhm…beryllium poisoning, I think. He uses big words, and sometimes I'm not sure what they mean."  
" Most boys your age wouldn't even know what beryllium is. Would you like a glass of milk, some biscuits? Sarah made them last night."  
" Did she burn them again? Lizzie brought some of Sarah's chocolate chip cookies to school last week, and they were burnt."  
" No, she didn't burn them this time." Annie Hughes laughed a little, mostly at his enthusiastic nod at her response. Robbie was the easiest boy in the world to please - a bit of conversation and some biscuits and you had his heart. She placed four on the plate, and poured a glass of milk, before setting both plate and glass in front of him.

" If it's all right, Mrs. Hughes, maybe I should just have two?"  
" Are you feeling all right, Robbie? Usually you're after the chocolate chip cookies like a bull out of gate."

" I'm not supposed to have any sweets."  
" Are you in trouble for something?" She prepared to withdraw the plate entirely, not wanting to help him circumvent a parental punishment.

" Oh no. It's just that I have a photo shoot on Friday after school, and Mum says I'll get fat if I eat sweets. She won't allow any in the house. But two cookies…it won't hurt too much will it? I'm going surfing."

" Robbie, you hate having your picture taken."  
" Mum likes it. She says I'm gorgeous - or I will be when I'm grown. But I can't get fat. So I have to stay active and eat right."  
" Well, your father is a doctor. What's he think about your weight? You look thin to me."  
" Dad's…not around."  
" Well, yes, you said he's in London. Doesn't he have an opinion, though?"  
" Mum says he doesn't have the right to an opinion anymore. Since he's left us."  
"Left you?"  
" Mum got the papers yesterday. She says it means he doesn't love us anymore."  
" Oh, Robbie, your mum is just upset. Your parents are divorcing - your dad still loves you, just not your mum." To be honest, nearly everyone who knew Robbie's parents had seen this divorce coming for at least a couple years. Neither Victoria nor Rowan were happy, and both had started working even longer hours to avoid home.  
" Mum says we're a package deal. He's too busy to have a kid any way. Uncle Alex said mum and dad shouldn't ever have had me. Seeing as neither of them wanted me and all."  
" Oh dear Lord. Robert…"  
" Mrs. Hughes? Is something wrong?" He looked up from his slow savoring of the second cookie, and she reached out a hand to run through his slightly shaggy blond hair. He smiled at her, leaning into the petting a little.

" You're a sweet boy, Robbie. You shouldn't pay any mind to what your Uncle Alex says."  
" Uncle Alex was shouting at Dad, not me." Robbie shrugged easily, as if the shouting were the worst part of it. "It's okay, Mrs. Hughes. Mum told me years ago I wasn't wanted when they had me. It doesn't mean she doesn't love me. She just didn't know how much she really did want a son, until she had me. Sometimes she gets sad about her career, she's lost loads of work over the years because of me, but she said she wouldn't trade me for all the photo-shoots ever done. It's just my Dad who doesn't…his career is very important. He could cure important things."  
" And ruin the most important thing."  
" He wouldn't ruin anything! He's real smart and he works really hard."  
" I'm sure his work is all very well done, Robbie. But don't you think he should spend more time with you and your mum?"  
" I wish he'd been better to Mum - she misses him loads. I understand he's busy but Mum's still hurt when he doesn't show up when he promised. Maybe it'll get better now. He's not promising any more. He can't not show up, if he doesn't say he'll be round."

" Mr. Hughes was just asking me if you were going to be around this weekend -- I think he's looking for another lad to watch the cricket tests." Annie volunteered. It was only a small lie, her husband was usually asking after Robbie in one way or another, and Robbie did tend to watch the tests even when Lizzie would rather be doing something else.

" I promised Lizzie we'd practice surfing again at weekend. Do you think Mr. Hughes would mind if I only watched part of the tests? It must be lonely, watching by himself. Unless Katie and Sarah like cricket, do they?"  
" No, not so much. They like football, like Lizzie does, but aren't much for cricket. I think Mr. Hughes enjoys having you 'round, Robbie. Gives him another lad round the place. And he won't mind a bit that you've promised to take Lizzie surfing too."

" Rob! Are we meeting Danny down the beach?"  
" He's a bit late, his mum's making him learn to do laundry for some reason. He said to get started, he'll be round in a bit." Robbie replied, downing the very last of his milk and standing as Lizzie pounded into the room, already dressed for a trip to the beach.  
" Mum, we're going to the beach for the afternoon. Rob's teaching me to surf. Come on, Robbie, I'm ready."

"Bye, Mrs. Hughes. Thanks for the sweets!" Rob called back over his shoulder, as he was physically pulled from the house by his best friend.


	5. Age 11 pt 2

Growing Up Chase

By Rebel Yell

Part Five (Age 11)

"Hi, Mrs. Kelleher."  
"Mum, Rob's staying for dinner, yeah?" Danny announced it as much as asked permission.  
" Your parents aren't expecting you home, Robert?"  
" No, ma'am." He stared at his toes, not because he was lying but because he didn't think his parents would notice if he didn't come home for days at a time. Dad had moved out last month (Mum insisted it wasn't forever, but Rob had heard the last fight, and knew it was) and Mum was spending loads of time with her "friends" that Rob didn't like. Most nights she didn't come home before midnight, and she was never awake when he left for school. Dad didn't like Mum's friends either - and for once Rob actually agreed with his father.

"Well, it's all right by me then. Good lord, Robert Chase, you need a haircut." Mrs. Kelleher was the fussiest mum in the neighborhood, and even with four kids of her own she always had plenty of fuss left over for their friends. "And that uniform - your mother's supposed to be a fashion icon or some such thing, and you look like you're wearing something from the lost and found."  
" Johanna took the fortnight off, her daughter's just had a baby."

" And I suppose you've hardly seen your mother, because I doubt she'd let you out of a broom closet looking like that. Doesn't your father ever notice these things? Typical, isn't it? Men never notice these things. They'd let their children run about in rags for lack of knowing better."  
" Mum." Danny bit out, and Rob tried to signal for him to leave it be, "I told you that Dr. Chase moved out."  
" That's right, of course, how could I forget? Oh, Robbie, I'm sorry, I've just…well I'm sorry."  
" No worries."  
" Daniel, run upstairs and change your clothes, Robert stay a moment won't you?"  
" Ma'am?" Rob asked, hearing his friend pound up the stairs noisily.

" I know you're a good boy, Robert, and you don't like to talk about these things but I want an honest answer now."  
" Yes, ma'am."  
" You've eaten over here once a week for the last three weeks, and Mrs. Collins said you've been 'round there too. If I were to call Mrs. Hughes, I expect she'd say something similar. How often do you eat at home?"  
" I…most nights when Johanna's there she makes dinner before she goes home."  
" And since Johanna's been helping out her daughter?"  
" If it's a problem, Kelleher-"  
" It's not a problem, Robert. I'm just worried about you, child. You're skin and bones as it is. Perhaps I should have a talk with your mother -"  
" No, please. She's just upset about the divorce. She'll be right soon. And Johanna's back next week. Only four nights left. Three if I eat here tonight. Please don't bother Mum."

" All right, but I don't want you eating over here for the rest of your life, young man. If this continues I'll be having a word with your mother. If she can't be around, the least she could do is hire someone who can stay evenings and look after you."

" Yes, Mrs. Kelleher."

" Dinner will be about an hour yet. Go on up and see what Daniel is up to."

"Yes, Mrs. Kelleher." He nearly ran towards the stairs, anxious to get away from his friend's mum. She was very nice, but if anyone was going to catch him lying about his mum's situation, it was Mrs. Kelleher. Somehow, she always knew when Rob wasn't telling her everything.


	6. Age 14

Author's Note: Thanks to my reviewers - we happy few, we band of brothers (and sisters)

Growing Up Chase

By Rebel Yell

Part Six (Age 14)

It was nearly two in the morning, and Elizabeth Hughes held her breath, hoping that the phone call wasn't what she feared it would be. The downside to having a phone extension in your room, was that when people rang at odd times, she got woke up too. Not that she ever answered in the middle of the night, she left that to her dad. She waited a few minutes, and let out a big sigh of relief when no one appeared at her bedroom door. She let herself start drifting back to sleep, just dozing when her bedroom light was switched on.

" Elizabeth Mary Hughes, what is going on?"  
" Mom? What's happening?" Acting confused usually helped.

" We just got a call to come get our _son_ from the police station. Your father and I have three daughters. Do you mind telling me how we came to have a son named Robert?"  
" Robbie? What's happened to Robbie?" This was what she was afraid of, every time the phone rang late at night.

" Elizabeth, why are the police calling us at two in the morning to come and get a fictional son?"  
" Mum, what's happened to Robbie?"  
" He's fine, probably just tired and scared. Young lady, what is going on?"  
" Robbie had this fake ID made - I didn't know until after, Mum, honestly. But he put our last name and address on it."  
" A fake ID? For Robbie? Elizabeth - I know he's a very dear friend but, darling, I'm worried about what he's going to get you and Danny involved with. He's at the police station, at two in the morning, and you've all three got school tomorrow."  
" Dad's going to get him, right?"  
" Yes, I am." Her father was in the doorway, fully dressed. "Just as soon as you tell me why I'm doing so."  
" I think…he said he used our name and address because he was afraid if he got in trouble they'd call his parents. I mean, they'd have to do, right? And well, his mum…"  
" Yes, we know." Everyone knew that Victoria Morgan was a drunk, although Lizzie doubted they knew how horrid she could be when she was drinking, the things she said to Robbie. Sometimes Robbie repeated it to her and Danny, but he made them both swear never to tell anybody. If they told, Robbie'd have to go live with his Dad. They'd be in different schools and everything. Robbie had confided once that since his Dad didn't want him, if they told about his mum, then he might end up in a state home or something.

" He's scared they'd call his dad, and he thought if something did happen, he thought his dad wouldn't…you know, go get him."  
" Lizzie, why would Robbie think that? I know Dr. Chase is a very busy man, but he spends as much time as he can with Robbie." Lizzie scoffed, not wanting to be disrespectful to her mother, but everyone thought Dr. Chase was so great, but he was a jerk and an ass.

" Last month Robbie got sent home from school sick at lunchtime. His mum was in Auckland for something for a couple days, he was staying with his Dad. Dr. Chase didn't come get him, Mum."  
" He's very busy, he probably had patients."  
" Mum, Robbie was still there at half four! The nurse had to call Dr. Chase three times! Robbie said she nearly just took him home with her. Finally he talked her into letting him walk home himself -- but it's miles to his Dad's house from school."  
" Honey, I know Robbie's having a tough time, but he can't keep acting out like this. He's going to get you and Danny in serious trouble. Not to even start on the mess he's getting himself in for."  
" No, Mum, he won't get us in trouble. He doesn't even ask us to do the bad stuff."  
" What sort of bad stuff?" Her dad asked, sitting on the end of her bed.

"Aren't you going to get Robbie?"  
" In a few minutes. Lizzie, do you know what Robbie's been up to?"  
" Nothing much, really. He goes out late, just goes places we're not supposed to go, that sort of thing. He started smoking a couple months ago. He sneaks out really is all. I think some of the other kids, the older boys, drink and stuff. But Robbie doesn't."  
" He's never invited you to go along with him?"  
" No. Danny even asked and Robbie said no. He's not trying to get us in trouble, Dad. I think he's just trying to…make them see. If he just causes enough trouble, they'll see."  
" All right, Lizzie. Go back to sleep. We'll talk tomorrow about this, all right?"  
" Dad - please don't be too angry with Robbie. He's just really scared is all. He get's stupid when he's scared."  
" I know, love. I know." Her dad got up then, and both her parents left the room. She heard her Dad leave, and tried not to worry about Robbie.

Liz finally closed her eyes, but she only dosed. She listened carefully for the sound of her dad returning, and it seemed like ages before she finally heard people walking up the stairs to the bedrooms. Her doorknob turned, but the door didn't open. She sat up, surprised. Robbie always slept in her room when he stayed over nights. He had since they were little.

" Go on to the twins' room, Robert."  
" Sir?" Robbie sounded as confused as Liz felt. Her parents always let Robbie have the floor in her room.

" Son, I just…the twins' are away at university now. No need for you to sleep on Lizzie's floor."  
" Yes, sir." Liz noticed an odd tone to her dad's voice, like he was trying to say something he didn't want to actually say. She'd ask Robbie in the morning, he sounded like he knew what was going on.


	7. Age 15 pt 1

Growing Up Chase

By Rebel Yell

Part Seven (Age 15)

"Liz, time to get up, it's nearly- Oh God!" Liz woke up suddenly, at her sister's near screech. Kate all-but slammed the door, shutting it behind her quickly. "What on God's Earth are you thinking? Mum and Dad are going to kill you both!"  
" Kate, what're you doing in my room?"  
" Waking you up for lunch - and be glad it's not Mum! Robbie, what're you doing here?"  
" I was sleeping." He grumbled, but he was already putting his jeans back on, then his shirt.

" Kate? Liz? Something wrong?"  
" You had to shout." Liz complained in a whisper, as their mother's voice came clearly through the door.

" You two are in so much trouble."  
"Liz? What's going on in - oh dear Lord. Oh Lord. Kate, go get your father. Now."  
" Mum, it's not like that." Liz jumped in, trying to placate her mother quickly. "He stayed on the floor all night, I swear."  
" Elizabeth Mary Hughes, if I were you I'd be just as silent as I could be. Once your father gets upstairs, we'll have plenty of talking."  
" What's going on? Kate's just run downstairs like the hounds are after her." Liz noticed that Robbie cringed at her father's voice, but stood up to face him as he entered the room. Her dad was a big man, and Robbie wasn't very big, even for fifteen. "What is going on in here?"  
" Elizabeth was just going to explain, as soon as you arrived."  
" Uhm…Robbie came over, late. He was just sleeping! I promise. He was never even on the bed!"  
" He came in the window then?"  
" Yes." Liz replied ashamedly. She hated sneaking Robbie in, she always felt like she was lying to her parents. He always left the same way - hoping to avoid just this sort of problem.

" You let him in?"  
" He didn't break in! I couldn't let him stay outside all night, could I?"  
" We've allowed a lot of things between you two, that clearly we shouldn't have." Her Dad had that deep, angry tone that she hated. It meant she was in serious trouble. Like grounded for the rest of her life, trouble. "I wish I felt I could trust your word about what's going on, Elizabeth, but since you've been lying to us all this time, I can't believe you."  
" We didn't do anything wrong!"  
" Sir, honestly, it's my fault." Rob stepped between her Dad, and her, clearly seeing that he was crossing the small room towards her bed.

" Oh, of that I am very certain, Robert. Every time Elizabeth has been in trouble since the age of eleven it's been something you've led her in to. It's finally come to it, we've been putting this off for years - far too long apparently. Robert, I don't want you around my house, or around my daughter. Am I clear?"  
" Please, Dad! We didn't do anything! He was just sleeping!"  
" You mean…never?" Rob had been banned from coming round before - a couple weeks here and there when she was grounded - but he'd never dreamt of being told he couldn't ever see her again.

" Not even at school if you can help it. If I hear otherwise, I'll be calling both your parents, the school, whomever I need to, right up to the police, to keep you away from her. You've brought more trouble to this house - and to Elizabeth - in the last few years, Robert, than Mrs. Hughes and I had any reason to tolerate. Clearly, we can't trust either of you to stay within bounds, so that's it. I don't want you around my daughter."

" Not ever? You _never_ want to see me again?" Robbie sounded like he was going to cry, and Liz wanted to give him a hug desperately. Her parents would calm down in a few days, and believe her about him just sleeping. But if Robbie left thinking he'd finally been bad enough to get kicked out of another family -- after the whole mess with his own parents -- he'd probably go and get into even stupider trouble than he had been before.

" Robbie, they don't mean it, it won't be forever--"  
" Oh, I can promise you we do, young lady." Her mum cut in, moving behind her dad so she could come around to grab Robbie's arm. "Once upon a time you were a sweet boy, Robert Chase. I don't know where that good boy went, but he's not here in this room. You've brought nothing but trouble to us for ages. No more."  
" I promise it won't-" Liz nearly fell backwards in surprise when her mother slapped Robbie across the face, cutting off whatever he was trying to promise. Now he was definitely crying, and Liz was reminded of his tears last night, when he appeared at her window, barefoot and soaked to the bone from the rain.

" Annie!" Robbie actually ducked when her dad pulled him away from her mum - and Lizzie knew that wasn't a good sign. He'd been refusing to talk to her and Danny about much of anything for months. They were both worried, but he'd seemed so responsible this year, he'd even quit all his sport so he could concentrate on his studies. His marks were nearly perfect. He went straight home from school nearly every day, and never got kept after. He didn't even go to the beach or to the park or anything on the weekends. He'd learned how to do his own laundry even, and cook too. It was only in the last couple weeks that he'd been routinely coming by her or Danny's house in the middle of the night. Until then, they'd hoped he was getting over the mess his parents had made of his life.

" It's all right, sir. I think I deserved that."  
" I'm sorry, Robert. I shouldn't have done that. But if you and Lizzie have…if you've…do you know how much trouble you've put her in?"  
" We didn't do anything! I'd never do that, not with Robbie!"  
" I'm sorry, Elizabeth. We just can't trust you right now. And I especially have trouble trusting Robert. Let's go. I'll drive you back to your mother's." Lizzie watched her dad lead Robbie from the room, and desperately hoped she'd be able to convince them to at least let her see Robbie at school. Robbie broke the rules sometimes, but if he thought she'd be in this much trouble again if he talked to her, he'd probably never even look at her again. He didn't care much if he got in trouble, but he refused to get his friends in with him.


	8. Age 15 pt 2

Growing Up Chase

By Rebel Yell

Part Eight (age 15)

"Hi, Robbie."  
" I'm sorry, Liz, but I can't talk to you."  
" Robbie, we're in school. We can't avoid each other."  
" I know. But you'll get in trouble. And we both know you'll end up telling your parents about it if we stay friends, because you have a big mouth and can't help it."  
" I know. I'm sorry…about Saturday morning. I didn't expect them to be so angry."  
" They found a boy sleeping over nights in their daughter's room. I think it's fairly normal they got angry."  
" But you aren't a boy!"  
" Thanks for that, love. Last I checked, I've got the right parts."  
" You know what I mean! You've been doing it years."  
" Actually, not officially since you…well, since…you know."  
" No, I don't. You've been round our place since we were in nursery together, you and Danny both. Danny's not been for ages, though."  
" Exactly. Not since you…oh, bollocks. Not since we buried that skirt, and you borrowed my extra trousers for the rest of school."  
" That was the most embarrassing day of my life!" Lizzie groaned, remembering getting her first period at school. She and Robbie had worn the same size clothing at the time, since she was hitting her growth spurt, and he hadn't. "And I'm sure you've stayed over since then."  
" Not in your room - at least not with your parents permission. Look, shouldn't you be not talking to me? How much trouble are you in?"  
" I'm grounded for a month. And Mum's had Dad take the bedroom door off the hinges. I've got laundry duty for two weeks. Could be worse. Well, maybe not much but…I think they believed me about not, you know, sleeping together, like that. What about your parents? Dad said he was going to call your dad."  
" He didn't call to talk to me, so…he probably doesn't care. I could run off to…Africa or something and he'd not even notice. I could probably actually get a girl pregnant and he'd not care. He said if I got in any more trouble he'd take Mum to court and force me to move in with him - but he won't. He doesn't really want me."  
" So…you're not in _any _trouble?" She was sort of angry, considering she was in loads and the whole mess was pretty much Robbie's fault anyway.

" Not with my dad. Your mum called my mum though. She…mostly shouted."  
" Mostly? Are you all right?"  
" I'm fine."  
" Robbie, maybe…maybe you should move in with your dad. I know he works a lot, but your mum isn't well."  
" I can't leave her too, Liz. It's bad enough Dad only comes 'round every few months. If I left too, she'd do something."  
" Robbie? Can I ask you a question?"  
" Of course."  
" Why did you start coming round in the middle of the night? Danny says you've been to his place too. Almost always on Friday or Saturday."  
" Mum's parties. If I'm there, Mum makes me attend. She says I'm old enough."  
" You're _fifteen_. But, she's been having parties for years. Robbie, you promised you'd never lie to me."

" Swear you won't tell anyone - not even the priests in confession?"  
" I can't swear that. You know I tell everything in confession."  
" But it's not your sin, Lizzie."  
" Well, it is when I have to lie to my parents about it."  
" It's not lying. It's just…not telling them. It's not like they'll ask about me."  
" I swear I won't tell anyone that hasn't been bound by the sanctity of the confessional, okay? I won't even tell Danny."  
" Mum has those parties, you know? Everyone's drinking and, I don't, but everyone else drinks loads and there was this friend of my mum's…another model or former model or something. She says she likes me. And last night…"  
" Oh, for God's sake, Robbie, spit it out."  
" She kissed me. And not like your mum's friends are supposed to do, yeah?"  
" Did you tell your mum? Or anyone?"  
" NO! And you can't either, you swore! It was…weird. Oh, God, I can't talk to you about this."  
" Why not?"  
" Because you're a girl." Robbie sighed dramatically. "It's like you telling me all about your…period and stuff."  
" Exactly. I tell you all about that sort of thing. We're best friends, Robbie."  
" Am I handsome? I mean, do girls like me?"  
" Of course they do! You know that. Jody McCormick certainly likes you. You're just a bit…quiet for most. And you do really weird stuff really suddenly sometimes. But what's that got to do with your mum's friend?"  
" This friend, she talk about how handsome I am all the time. And she kissed me. Mum doesn't know about that, but she does know that her friend thinks I'm handsome. And…she gets upset about it. Says I'm turning into a man on her, like it's something bad. And Jody isn't like most girls."  
" She's a total slag, and a perv, you mean."  
" She's only three years older than me. And I like her too. It's…nice. Felt good, you know?"  
" No, I don't. I'm waiting until I'm married."  
" Oh, right, that's cool. But this friend of my mum's, it was just creepy and weird."  
" Robbie, you have to tell someone! This friend is probably some sort of pedophile. You _are_ only fifteen."  
"NO! I haven't even confessed to the…you know, my sins. What if the priest tells anyway? And this friend's a lot younger than my mum. Like maybe twenty-five. It was just a kiss."  
" Robbie, I can't…I can't keep my promise. I'm sorry but-"  
" If you tell anyone about this I'll never speak to you again."  
" Robbie. This is really bad. It's not your fault at all, but it's bad."  
" If you tell anyone, Lizzie, the state'll take me away to some state home, and Mum might go to jail or something. We'd never see each other again. I'll just avoid her, like I've been doing."  
" I'm going to have to go to confession after this. Robbie, I'll keep my promise on two conditions. First, that if it ever happens again, if you can't run away from it, you have to tell someone. Someone not me, someone who can help, like Father Baros or the principal or something. Second, only if you swear that you'll go to Danny's right away when your mum has a party. Or if Danny's not home, you come to my house."  
" Your parents would _kill _me! And you!"  
" It's better than…just swear, or I'll go right over to Principal Hendricks' office right now-"  
" I swear! All right? I swear." Robbie sighed, and toed the dirt into weird little squiggles. "It wasn't that big of a deal. I've been kissed before. As long as Mum doesn't find out and get upset about me growing up, again. Are you sure you won't be in trouble for talking to me?"  
" I don't think Mum or Dad really expect to keep us from seeing each other in school - it's impossible, isn't it? We have almost all the same classes. But they're pretty serious about not spending time together outside of school. At least for awhile."  
" This is weird."  
" Yeah, like a divorce."  
" Who gets custody of Danny then?"  
" Why is anyone getting custody of me? Just because I'm younger than you two - it's only a few weeks!" Danny appeared, dropping next to them and practically diving into his lunch.

" It's fifteen days between you and me, but Lizzie was born before you were even conceived. So she's a lifetime older than you."  
" That made no sense, Robbie." Lizzie laughed, and it was easy to forget, during lunch at least, that anything at all might have changed between them.


	9. Age 15 pt 3

I've no idea if anyone other than my few reviewers are reading this...but I'm posting because at least a few lovely people are waiting to see what happens and I can't disappoint even one reader by not continuing on. So for my lovely reviewers, especially Merlin71 (my most loyal reviewer) here's a bit more. I wish it could be a happier part, you guys deserve some sunshine and puppies for having lasted this long with this!

Growing Up Chase

By Rebel Yell

Part Nine (Age 15)

"Robert, come in here."  
" Mum - I've loads of work."

"Robert, I told you to come in here." Victoria Morgan (she'd dropped the Chase when Robert's father divorced her) was standing at the door to her office, looking both angry and noticeably drunk. The first was only somewhat unusual, the second unfortunately far less so. He sighed, but nodded and stepped into the room he hated. His mother usually only called him in to scream at him, usually about his father. Sometimes about his own behavior. He could never decide which style of rant he hated more.

" Mum, honestly, I've loads of work. I've an exam in chemistry tomorrow."  
"Did you think I wouldn't find out?"  
" You rarely do." Rob muttered, wondering just what his mother had 'found out' this time. Some days, he was in trouble for legitimate misbehavior (the marijuana in his room last year, for instance, before he realized it was just another way to do what she did) and other days he'd be in trouble for something like being out after 8 pm (his curfew when he was ten) or for talking to a girl.

" Don't take that tone with me, Robert. I am _still_ your mother."  
" When it pleases you to remember it at least."

" At this point, you're already grounded until you turn sixteen - want to try for seventeen?"  
" MUM! I won't be sixteen until next autumn!"  
" And as long as you are still a minor under my care, you'll obey my rules."  
"What rules? You've never been big on rules. Rules are my game." It was true. He regulated what he could of their shared lives, trying to force some semblance of normalcy and sobriety onto her days. He generally considered it a success if she drank just enough to keep her withdrawal symptoms at bay, sneaking what she needed when he wasn't at home. It wasn't really a bad day unless she was too drunk to put herself to bed.

" Who is it?"  
" Who is _what_, Mum?"

"Who - a person is not a thing, Robert. Who is she? At least I hope it's a she. Since I didn't know you were doing this at all, I suppose I should not presume to know you as well as I thought I did."  
" Doing what? There are several 'she' individuals in my daily life."

" Are there _several_ who you use _these_ with?" He barely managed to catch the item she threw at him - it wasn't a gentle toss. Glancing at the box, he groaned inwardly. Okay, he'd be in trouble for this even if he had normal parents.

"No, not several." He finally answered, not looking up at her. There were days when meeting her eyes was like some sort of challenge to her, and she just got angrier.

" So who is she?"  
" Why do you care? You don't normally give a damn what the fuck I do, or who I do it with."  
" Don't swear! I care about _this_! You could ruin your life Robert! You're fifteen! You aren't ready for…condoms."  
" Would you prefer I not use the condoms? Because honestly latex isn't my favorite feeling so…if you want me to stop-"  
" ROBERT DAVID CHASE! You are too young to be having sex! What if she gets pregnant? Condoms aren't perfect - it could still happen. You could get a disease, or something worse!" She was screaming, red in the face and looked ready to throw more items from her desk at him. She was drunk and angry and it was never a good combination. Robert should have apologized, said he understood, and offered to make dinner. It was what he usually did, and if it had been about anything else in his life, he probably would have. But Jody was his one indulgence, his release - she didn't expect him to take care of her. She took care of him.

" She's on the pill too, Mum. She won't get pregnant."  
" How could you…after everything…and…church…it's a horrible sin, what you're doing, Robert. And you're…using some girl."  
" I'm not! Why do you assume I'm using her?"  
" You're male! That's what men _do_, Robert. They use women. I thought I had a few years left before you…turned into a _man_. Before my baby boy turned into one of them."  
" I like her, a lot. I'm not using her. It was _her_ idea to have sex. _She_ wanted _me_!"  
" Is she younger than you? She is, isn't she? Men always want younger women. I should call her parents!"  
" Mum! She's not younger than me. And I'm not just like Dad, or other men! I just…she wanted me. It's not bad."  
" You are! You are bad! You make me ashamed to be your mother. How much younger is she?"

" She's not younger! She's older than me. Please, Mum, don't be so angry. I had to grow up sometime - you knew I would. Please don't be so angry."  
" How much older?"  
" What?"  
" How much older than you is she? You're such a beautiful boy, I worried so much about you. You don't understand how easy it is for someone like you to be manipulated, baby. Such a beautiful boy."  
" Mum, I'm not beautiful. I'm not a girl."  
"How much older?" She screamed again, and Rob recognized the signs that this was going to be a very bad day. Perhaps bad enough that he wouldn't go to school tomorrow. Sometimes he could convince Johanna to call him in sick. Times when Mum needed him, when she was having mood swings and crying and screaming and angry and sad all at once. The days when he had to call everyone on her schedule to cancel and both sides of the conversation danced around what everyone knew.

" Why? It's not like she's a teacher!"  
" How old? Is she…oh god she's an _adult_, isn't she?"

" Mum, I know what I'm doing-"  
" No you don't! You aren't old enough to know what you're doing, Robert!"

" I've been doing it long enough, I well should know. I lost my virginity last summer. You know, the summer you spent always in the bottom of a gin bottle!"  
" Don't you dare put this on me, Robert! This is not my fault!"  
" It's not anyone's _fault_! It's just me. I like it, it feels good. It makes me feel good. And unlike your way of dealing - mine doesn't hurt anyone! Not even myself!'

" If your father wanted you, I'd send you to live with him! He'd never…he'd know what to do to keep you from doing this to yourself."  
" Sorry, Mum, he doesn't want me. So that leaves Aunt Meg -- but she lives in Perth and we both know you can't bear to have me that far away for more than a day at a time. Uncle Alex moved to England two years ago. You could send me to Aunt Cecily - but she hates me too, doesn't she? Maybe the state home or something!"  
" _Everyone_ hates you!" She screamed, and the fact that Robert had heard it before didn't make it any easier to hear coming from his mother. "_I_ hate you! You ruined my life! I wish you didn't exist!"  
"Mum." He finally managed to force his voice to work, but it sounded strangled, oddly muffled even to his own ears. "Please, Mum, you don't mean that. Please say you don't mean that.'

" I do mean it! I had a career, a real _career_! And my marriage, and…it all went away after you were born! Everything! You ruined everything!"  
" You don't mean that. I know you don't mean that, Mum." He was trying not to cry, but he was losing the fight.  
" You ruined my life, just like you're going to ruin this girl's life! That's what you do, you…ruin-er."

" I'm sorry, Mum. I'm sorry. I ruined everything, and I'm sorry." She was crying now, and so was he, and he stood up to leave. He needed to be anywhere but here. He wanted desperately to call Jody, just to talk to her, but he had to calm down first. She didn't really know about his mum, and he didn't want her to. Only Lizzie and Danny knew -- and he didn't tell even them quite everything. As he passed through the doorway, he whispered, "I love you, Mum."

There was no reply. He hadn't expected one.


	10. Age 16 pt 1

Thanks ever so for the lovely reviews all! Glad to know some people are enjoying the fic.

Growing Up Chase

By Rebel Yell

Part Ten (Age 16)

" Hello?" Rob started, he didn't recognize the voice on the other end of the line. It wasn't Marites, his father's maid/cook. It definitely wasn't his father.

" May I…" He paused, gathered himself, and began again. "May I speak to Dr. Rowan Chase, please?"  
" Rowan won't be in for an hour. May I ask whose calling, and take a message?"  
" Please ask him to call Robert, at Royal Prince Alfred Hospital."

" Robert…is there a last name?"  
" He'll know who I am. He has the extension number as well."  
" I'll give him the message as soon as he returns. If you're a colleague, you can call him at his office. He'll be there another half hour."

" Please just give him the message." Rob hung up the phone, and turned to face his mother. She was looking at him oddly, and he shrugged half-heartedly. There was no point telling her that he'd called his father's home, and gotten an unknown female, "He must have a new assistant."  
" She didn't know who you were, did she?"  
" Mum, please, you can't get upset. You're very ill."  
" I can forgive him many things, Robbie. I can't forgive him for leaving you."  
" It's all right, Mum. Please, don't get upset."  
" It's not all right. I know I…I say horrid things to you sometimes Robbie. But you know I love you, don't you? I never mean to hurt you. You know that, don't you?"  
" I know, Mum. I know you love me." He didn't add that he also knew she loved the gin more.

" My beautiful boy. You're getting so grown up on me, Robbie. Fifteen now."  
" I'm sixteen." He corrected easily. She hadn't gotten his age consistently right since the divorce, when she started drinking - he kept expecting her to pop up still thinking he was eleven.  
" How ever did I let you turn sixteen without a party?"  
" You were sick." He shrugged, having cancelled the tentative plans for a party when his mother had decided to try to stop drinking just before his birthday. It would have been his best present, certainly, if it didn't mean DT's and seizures and so much else that his birthday went by unnoticed. And she was back drinking within a month. She kept trying to quit, and she never could stay off the alcohol. He wasn't enough of a reason. Maybe if he were younger still, needed her more…but they both knew he was taking care of her more than the other way round.

" Victoria?" A priest was in the doorway, and Victoria waved him inside with a smile.  
" Father Foley! Please come in. Have you met my Robbie before?"  
" I've not had the pleasure, but the nurses have told me quite a bit about you, Robbie."  
" Just Robert, or Rob, if you please, sir. Except to Mum, I've not been Robbie in years."  
" He's growing up on me, Father. Isn't it some sort of sin to grow up and leave his mother all alone like this?"  
" I'm not going to leave you, Mum." It was a genuine reassurance, because he knew it was her biggest fear. She was convinced he would leave, just like his father had done. Considering the disease, and its progression, she'd be leaving him before he even had to worry about where he'd be attending university. Not that he would dare say that aloud.

"It's God's will, Victoria, that the young should grow into the old. I think you've a few years left though before he goes to university - or perhaps the seminary? Father Hawkins at St. Thomas is a friend of mine, he's mentioned you're a student of his, Rob. Quite the student, actually."  
" He's a good boy, mostly." Victoria laughed, and continued, "I don't think he's built for the seminary, Father. It'd be a shame for a face like that to not create miniatures of itself, wouldn't it? No, he's far too handsome to be a priest. No offense, Father."  
" None taken."  
" Mum, please. I'm just all right, yeah?" Rob blushed, his gaze focused firmly on the floor. He hated it when she went on about his looks -- hated it whenever anyone did so, to tell truth.

" Have you considered a vocation, Robert? You _are_ a student at a Catholic high school."  
" Yes, I have. Still am. Father Hawkins thinks I might do well, but he also thinks I could be in medicine and the priesthood so I think he's just hoping to find someone to send on his next mission to Africa."  
" Hmmm. Father Hawkins is a good recruiter for missions, I must admit."

" My father wants me to be a doctor. Mum wants me to stay a little boy -"  
" I just can't bear the thought of not being the most important person in his life." Victoria cut in, smiling again as she reached out to grab her son's hand. "Selfish of me, isn't it? Wanting to hoard him away for myself. My dear boy."  
" Mum." He was blushing again, knowing she was in the sort of mood to start gushing about how wonderful he was.

" Robert, it's my right as your mother to embarrass you. You just have to tolerate it. For just a bit longer, at any rate."

" The doctors could be wrong. You could have loads longer to embarrass me." All right, so they took turns lying to each other. It seemed to be what the whole family was best at - avoiding the truths that they all knew but didn't want to mention.  
" My sweet, hopeful, boy. Why don't you go do some of that homework I know you have, Robbie? Father Foley and I need to talk."

" I'll be back when they serve dinner, then. I love you, Mum."  
" Love you, sweet boy. Go on, physics is calling your name. I don't want you falling behind in your work while I'm in hospital."


	11. Age 16 pt 2

A/N: I'm giving a warning on this part -- I had a bit of a hard time writing it, some may have a hard time reading it. If you read Part 10, you probably have a fair idea what's ahead. It ain't sunshine and puppies. Someday I'll write sunshine and puppies. Today is not that day. I can only hope that I did the subject matter some form of justice.

Secondary A/N: Updates are going to be less frequent in the near future, as grad school is going to require my serious and rarely divided attention until after I complete the final draft of my thesis in early April. After that, I will only have the oral defense left, and should be able to write more regularly again.

Growing Up Chase

By Rebel Yell

Part Eleven (Age 16)

"Robert, I'm sorry, but there's been a car crash -- I've been called downstairs."  
"It's all right, Father Foley. You've done all you can. So have the doctors. Go on. Those people need you more than Mum."  
" Right now, I'm more concerned about you, Robert."

" I'll be all right, Father."  
" You shouldn't be alone now, son."  
" I'm all right. Mum and I, we're right used to it just being the two of us."

" I'll be back as soon as everything is settled downstairs."  
" Don't rush a sacrament on my account, Father. Those people need you. Their families may too. We'll be just fine up here."  
" I'll send in one of the nurses on my way past the station."  
" I think that's a good idea, Father. Thank you, for everything." Rob hadn't looked away from his mother once during the conversation, and didn't look up when he heard Father Foley leave the room. To be honest, he hadn't looked away from her since Danny and his parents had left when visiting hours were over, several hours ago now. Rob was pretty sure that Mrs. Kelleher at least had wanted to stay with him, but he'd assured her that he'd be fine on his own. At nine o'clock, the doctor had told him that they expected it to be tonight. She was unconscious, had been for a day. Her vitals were dropping, slowly but surely. It was only a matter of time before she just stopped living. She'd signed all the paperwork that nothing more was to be done when she was still capable. Rob fully intended to be at her side when it happened. She'd seen him into the world, and he would see her out. He stared at her face, trying to burn her features into his mind. He knew, one day, he'd need a picture to remember clearly, but he wanted to put that off as long as possible. He tried to remember what she had looked like, before the drinking and disease, and struggled to do so. She'd been beautiful -- he had pictures to prove it -- but he couldn't really _remember_ her like that. For some reason, even in his earliest memories, she looked like this worn, sick version of herself. He'd lost the memories of her from when she was beautiful. He didn't want to lose this too.

" Rob? Are you all right?"  
" We're fine, Karen. How's Mr. Corrigan next door? His wife looked happier today."  
" His heart rate is improving, and he's off the ventilator now." Karen reported, although they both knew she wasn't supposed to give him any information about another patient. Normally, Rob just asked Mrs. Corrigan, but he'd been distracted today when she stuck her head in the door to say "good night" at the end of visiting hours. She seemed really nice -- she brought in cookies and cakes and all sorts of sweets for him. She said it helped her not worry so much about Mr. Corrigan's stroke, if she was baking. Rob just enjoyed the fruits of her labors. It had been awhile since anyone baked special, just for him.  
" Good. He'll get to watch his grandkids grow up after all."  
" Well, it's a step in the right direction after all. You must be the only teenager I've met who actually knows what all those machines do -- and can explain it to other people."  
" My dad's a doctor. Any afternoon he had to take care of me, I spent in a hospital. I used to wander about a bit. Always liked the ICU. It was quiet, and the nurses thought I was cute. I asked loads of questions."  
" Should we call your dad, Rob? I'm sure he'd come in for--"  
" No, he won't. The divorce was…not amicable. I called him several days ago. He's not interested." He hadn't said as much of course, but he hadn't called back at all. Rob rather figured that meant that Dr. Rowan Chase wasn't at all interested in his son and ex-wife. Or he just didn't think it was important. Rob had spent a lot his life being less important than whatever article was being written, or new research being looked over. He hadn't expected this to be much different.

" I'm sorry. Isn't there anyone who can…be here?"  
" It's just me and Mum, Karen. Thanks though."  
" What about the people who were in earlier?"  
" I'd rather not bother them at one in the morning."  
" Well, do you mind if I sit with you a bit?"  
" Don't you have patients?" Usually, the nurses had two each, on nights. He usually shared Karen with Mr. Corrigan, lately. It had been an eighty-nine year old widow before that -- Mrs. Hurst. She'd died the day before Mr. Corrigan came in.  
" Just your mother, tonight."

" Then I don't mind."

Three hours later, Karen paged for a doctor. Rob knew, without her saying a word, that it was time. The monitors were telling him enough anyway, in their mechanical way. He forced himself not to cry, trying to think about how much better his mum would be without the pain of her disease, and the addiction, and all her other problems. Nothing could hurt her after this. She'd be safe and she'd be happy and she'd be loved. It was all Rob could have ever wanted for her. Still, he couldn't help holding her hand a little tighter, couldn't help the selfish part of him that wanted her to stay -- even if she was sick and she was a drunk, she was his mum and he wasn't sure what he was going to do without her. The doctor arrived, turned most of the sirens off on the machines, and stood back to wait. If Rob had looked up, he might have seen the group of night-shift nurses in the doorway, watching and waiting. He didn't look up. He was holding her hand and looking straight at her face at 4:28 am when the doctor made the declaration.

At 7:00, after the necessities had been taken care of -- including a long trip to the hospital chapel -- Rob asked Karen if he could use the phone. He had a sneaking suspicion that if he asked them if he could walk on the ceilings, the nurses would do their best to help him right now. He hadn't been able to actually say it, that his mother was dead, when Mrs. Kelleher picked up the phone, but she'd known nonetheless. He couldn't remember much of the conversation, short as it was, even the moment after he hung up.

At 7:30 am on the day his mother had died, he'd finally started crying when Danny's arms wrapped around him and he couldn't help it anymore. He thought he'd calmed, until Mrs. Kelleher took over for her son, hugging him tightly and petting his hair that way that mothers had and he'd started sobbing again. He held it together, barely, a half hour later when Lizzie tore into the ICU lounge, tears streaming down her face and she'd pulled him into another embrace. He didn't even ask how she knew, or whether her parents would be angry that she was skipping school to be with him. For now, he was too grateful to have both his best friends with him. Just this once, he'd not worry about how much trouble he might be getting them in. Just for now, he was going to be selfish.


	12. Age 16 pt 3

Growing Up Chase

By Rebel Yell

Part Twelve (Age 16)

"Why are we here?" Kate asked, and Liz shot her sister a dirty look.

" You didn't have to come."  
" Mum made us." Sarah, Kate's twin, retorted immediately. They were twenty, and still acted like they were Liz's age sometimes.

" Girls, please. Don't argue here." Mrs. Hughes sighed, as she signed the guest book.

" We haven't even talked to Mrs. Chase - uhm, Ms. Morgan, for what, five years?"  
" Robbie's all alone." Liz replied, pulling away from her mother and taking a deep breath before stepping through the door to the visitation room. She hated this sort of thing, but Robbie needed her. Her parents may have stuck pretty close to their edict from last year about not seeing each other outside school, she'd talked them into saying officially it was okay that they were friends in school and she was still Robbie's other best friend. Danny would be here later. It didn't take long to find Robbie, he was the entirety of the receiving line. Biting her tongue on her opinion of Robbie's father, she wove through the people who probably were only there because Robbie's mum was sort of famous.

"Robbie, I'm so sorry." She pulled him into a tight hug, ignoring the looks from the people Robbie had been talking to. They looked like the sort of people Robbie's mum had hung around these last few years - rich and snobby and too busy having fun to care about their own families. He didn't pull away, at least not for a few minutes.

" I already miss her. She was so sick but…she was Mum."  
" I know, Robbie. I wish…I wish you didn't have to do this."  
" I'm glad you're here. Are your parents too upset about us seeing each other outside school?"  
" Mum and my sisters are here too. They just uhm waited for the line."  
" I'm glad you didn't." Rob chuckled a little, still sounding so sad though. He leaned in, and whispered in her ear, "I'm not sure I can do this by myself."  
" Well, good thing you aren't alone then. I'm here. Danny'll be by later, his parents are coming too. I don't know about his sisters." They'd told Robbie this, a couple times at least, but he couldn't seem to remember much since his mother died. Liz figured she'd have lost her mind by now, if she were in Robbie's place, so she wasn't going to fault him for a bit of forgetfulness.

" You must be Robert - I knew Victoria back when she was working for…" Liz stood next to her best friend, and held his hand silently while people talked at him about how they knew his mother and how wonderful she was. Which was a blatant lie, or it really had been years since they'd known her because even if Robbie would shout at her for saying it, his mum had been horrid for the last few years. Maybe half an hour later, Liz looked up from her study of the departing woman's ugly shoes, to realize it was her mother's turn to talk to Robbie. Her mum hadn't even seen Robbie since that morning in Liz's room - something Liz had let her mum know made her angry when she insisted the family go to the wake. They hated him - don't pretend to care about his feelings now. The only reason her dad wasn't here too was that he'd been called into work at the last minute.

" Robbie, how are you?"  
" I'm…as well as I can expect, I suppose."  
" You're taller."  
" I'm older."  
" I'm sorry about your mother. She was a wonderful woman, when she was sober." Liz stared at her mother in shock - it was the first time she'd ever heard anyone but Robbie actually say out loud exactly what had killed Victoria Morgan. She glanced at Robbie, wondering how he'd react. He was smiling, a real smile, and Liz remembered for the first time in ages just how wonderful it was to see him smile.

" She was the best, when she was sober." He agreed easily, "But that wasn't often enough, was it?"  
" No, Robbie, I'm sorry to say, it wasn't. You're a good boy, Robbie."  
" No, I'm not." He ducked his head, and Liz elbowed him in the side harshly. He was always saying stuff about how horrible he was, and she hated it. He was so sweet and kind and gentle, and funny when he wanted to be, and so forgiving - he was good. He'd just been listening to the wrong people for too long. He looked up again, in response no doubt to Liz's sharp elbow. "But thanks for saying it."

" I'm sorry you've been so alone, Robbie. We should have…handled things differently."  
" No. You did right. I've grown up a bit. I was…even worse then. You did right."  
" You're too young for all this."  
" There's no one else, Mrs. Hughes. At the end, it was just me and mum. Now, it's just me."

" Mum, we're holding up the queue."

"It was good to see you again, Robbie."  
" Thank you for coming, Mrs. Hughes. You as well, Kate, Sarah. I appreciate it."

Lizzie stood there for what felt like hours, wondering again how long a wake was supposed to be, because this one went on for ages. She was tired, and it wasn't even her mother in the coffin. She couldn't imagine how exhausted Robbie must be. Lizzie felt someone poke her in the side, and she stepped back to let Danny wrap his friend in a warm hug. Danny was only fifteen days younger than Robbie, and their fathers had been colleagues years ago, so the two had been friends "since sperm" as Robbie said it (rather crudely, to Lizzie's mind). She wasn't surprised to see Dr. and Mrs. Kelleher at the end of the line. Danny had said that they'd be coming -- since her own parents had ditched Robbie, Danny's parents had sort of taken over being the grown-ups in Robbie's life. But Danny had an older sister and two younger sisters, and they didn't have much time for Robbie either.

"Oh, God, you're here." Robbie sounded relieved, returning the hug and content to ignore whomever was offering the same old platitudes.

" Hey, mate, of course I'm here. I promised, didn't I? How're you doing?"  
" I'm exhausted, and we've got two more hours of this. Did Mum really know all these people? I've never even met most of them."  
" Two more hours?" Lizzie sighed, wishing she'd worn more comfortable shoes. She looked nicer in these, but she didn't want to stand in them for that long.

" Why don't you take a break, Liz?" Danny suggested, gesturing to a chair only a few feet away. "I'll be moral support for a bit. You've been here ages already, I'm sure. Sorry we're late, but Charlotte had to go to some ballet recital practice thing."

" Thanks. Robbie, is that okay with you?"  
" Sure, love. I'm sorry, I should've noticed you were tired."  
" You just worry about you Robbie Chase. Let Danny and I worry about us. Everything's planned, all the arrangements made. Nothing more for you to worry about." Well, except where he was going to live now his mum was dead, and school and money and the house and…she wasn't going to bring all that up here though.


	13. Age 16 pt 4

Author's Note: I promise, this is the last part at 16. It seems he's been 16 ages, doesn't it? Necessary and all, but I promise, we're moving on soon.

Growing Up Chase

By Rebel Yell

Part Thirteen (Age 16)

It was late, nearly ten-thirty, when the doorbell rang. Liz got up, nodding to her mother that she'd get the door. Not that it was a particularly long walk, from the living room sofa to the door. Still, no one ever came round this late, even on a Saturday.

" Danny? What're you doing here at this time of night?"  
" Liz, is that Danny?"  
" Yeah, Mum."  
" Invite him in, at least."  
" Come on in, Danny." Liz gestured, and Danny stepped inside, but made no move to go further into the house. "What's going on?"  
" Hi, Mrs. Hughes. Uhm, Liz, can you come with me?"  
" Where? It's late -- and I've got to be up early tomorrow, for the nursery skit practice before Mass."  
" It's important, Liz. I'll tell you on the way."  
" Well, this must be about Robert." Mrs. Hughes announced loudly. Danny was usually quite talkative -- he couldn't keep a secret any more than Lizzie could. His avoidance was unusual enough, and to be honest, it had been only a week since Robert's mother was buried. Lizzie had been late home from school every day, a fact her parents were choosing to ignore for the time. "You might as well be honest with her, and me, Danny."  
" I just really need to talk to Liz, is all."  
" And you can't talk here? You're a bad liar, Danny."  
" Well if you and Dad would just let me _officially_ see Robbie, Danny wouldn't need to lie." Lizzie spat quickly, grabbing her jacket from the closet. "I'll be back in a bit, Mum."  
" Tell Robert I'm praying for him."  
" Yeah, sure." Liz grabbed Danny by the arm, and pulled him back outside. She waited until they were halfway to Danny's house before she started asking questions.

" What's going on? Is something wrong?"  
" Rob's at my house. He came round about a half an hour ago. He'll tell you the details."  
" He's not run away has he? He always said he'd hate living with his Dad."  
" No, he's not run away."  
" Good. He's supposed to start back to school on Monday anyway. Is he changing schools? His Dad lives on the other side of the city. How'd he get to your house?"  
" Rob'll tell you, Liz." It was his only answer, to all her questions. Luckily, it wasn't a very long walk to Danny's house, or Liz might have been ready to kill her friend by the time they arrived. She was surprised to see Danny's older sister on the front veranda, already holding the door open for them as if she'd been watching and waiting.

"Hi, Mel. What's going on?"  
" He's still really upset, Dan. Hi, Liz. You'd best go on in." Melanie tried to smile, but mostly looked sympathetic as they passed by her. Liz was distracted from her thoughts about Melanie's odd behavior, by the sight of Robbie, literally curled up on the Kelleher's living room sofa, hugging his knees to his chest.

" Robbie! What's wrong?" She wrapped her arms around him, and managed to sit next to him on the sofa through a move that made her grateful for those years of ballet her mother forced on her, and her flexibility. There was tea on the table nearby, mostly untouched. Mrs. Kelleher always made tea for people who were upset. No doubt, in about an hour, she'd have made Robbie's favorite chocolate cake as well, even if it would be nearly midnight by then. And Robbie would eat it, despite the late hour.

" He's sending me away." He was crying, not sobbing, just crying steadily.  
" Who's sending you away? Where are you going?"  
" My dad. He's sending me to a school, to live. He's made all the arrangements, my train leaves tomorrow afternoon."  
"Where? When? I mean, when did he decide all this?" She was so confused, it seemed impossible that all of this could have happened so quickly.

" Months ago, when Mum called him to tell him she wouldn't live to Christmas. He didn't even try. He didn't even try to live with me. He just…he doesn't want me."  
" Oh, Robbie." There wasn't much she could say to that, so she just pulled him into another hug, looking to Danny as if to find some answer about how to handle all this there. He just shrugged, looking nearly as distraught as she felt. It had been scary enough thinking Robbie might have to switch to a school closer to his Dad's house, that they wouldn't see each other every day just like always. A few minutes later, Robbie had calmed down a bit again, and he pulled away from her.

" Where are you going? What sort of school is it?" Liz asked, trying not to look like she was about to cry herself.

" It's a seminary school, in Victoria, someplace outside Melbourne."  
" Melbourne's not so far." Danny tried to sound like this wasn't the end of the world. "It isn't Perth or something at any rate."  
" He hates me. He couldn't even try. Mum made him promise, and she's not been dead a fortnight and he was planning to get rid of me from the start."  
" Maybe…" Liz tried to think of some other reason for Dr. Chase's actions, but she couldn't. Robbie needed to be with people he loved right now, and people who would take care of him and make sure he was eating and sleeping and doing his school work. The people at this school wouldn't know when he was lying about eating right, or about his nightmares. They wouldn't know that he did stupid things when he got scared, and he acted outrageously horrid sometimes just so people would react to him and worry about him and pay attention. She finally decided on something she could say truthfully, "Well, _I _hate _him_."

" I don't understand. I haven't done anything. I didn't break any rules." Robbie was crying again, and Liz just caught sight of Danny's two younger sisters peeking into the room. It was far too late for them to be up, but this was probably the biggest news around the house in a bit. Robbie was nearly as much their big brother as Danny, he was round Danny's so much of the time when they were younger.

" Your dad's just an ass, Rob." Danny answered quickly. "It's not about you at all. It's about him being an ass. Mum and Dad would let you live you here, you know."  
" My dad says I need structure and discipline and hard work. He thinks I'm _lazy_ because my marks aren't perfect. I'm _undisciplined_. The truth is he just doesn't want me. He never did. I just thought…if I was good, and quiet and stayed out of his way, he'd let me stay round. So I could stay in school here and…I just thought if I was good enough…"  
" Robbie, please." Liz was crying now, as Robbie curled in on himself further.  
" I'm just not good enough, am I? I can't be good enough. I tried and I must've done something wrong, but I can't think what."  
" Don't pay any attention to your dad, Rob. He's a good doctor. Doesn't make him a good man -- or a good father." Danny replied quickly. It was exactly what he'd heard his own father say about Dr. Chase more than once -- but he wasn't going to tell that bit to Rob just yet.

" I'm not lazy. I just…Mum needed me, and I couldn't tell her not to be sick because I had schoolwork. I tried to tell him I could do better, but he never listens. He doesn't want me, just like he didn't want Mum anymore. He says this school will be good for me, with the structure and the rules and keeping me away from trouble. He says it's not about him, it's about me. It's _never_ about me. It's all about him and his work and his life."

" Will you…will you be home soon?" Liz asked, thinking of the approaching holidays. It just wouldn't be Christmas without Robbie dropping round in the afternoon after Christmas dinner, doing his best not to let on that it was the closest he got to a proper Christmas since his mum was always too drunk to do anything.

" I'm not allowed to leave the school for the first eight weeks. Not even for the holidays. It sounds like prison, not a school. He's sending me away so he can right back to pretending I don't exist because I'm inconvenient."

" Liz, are you staying a bit?" Mrs. Kelleher appeared from the direction of the kitchen, and Liz looked at the clock in dismay.

" It's getting late, I'd better be heading home."  
" I'll walk you home." Danny volunteered quickly. It was a nice neighborhood, but it was late on a Saturday night.

"Nonsense, Daniel. Your father can drive Liz home, you and Robbie come in here and have something to eat."

" I don't want to be a bother-" Liz began, when Dr. Kelleher came into the room as if magically summoned by his wife's words. More likely, Mrs. Kelleher had already decided on what was happening, and simply told Dr. Kelleher he was driving Liz home.

" It's not a bother at all, Liz." Dr. Kelleher assured her, smiling warmly. He was very nice, but very busy. Privately, Liz often thought he spent too much time at work, but Danny never complained. Of course, when compared to Robbie's family, neither of them ever felt they had much to complain about. "You'd best say your goodbyes to Rob, though."  
" I…I can't even think what to say." Liz stumbled over her words, pulling Robbie into another hug. She didn't ever want to let go, as if somehow she could prevent his leaving if she could just hug him long enough. "I can't believe you're leaving."

" Thanks for…everything. For being my best friend, you and Danny…you're my family now. All I've got."

" Oooh, please don't make me cry again, Robbie. If I start, I may not ever stop. I love you so much. Take care of yourself at that school. I'll know if you don't. I'll just know."

" I love you too. I'll write to you as soon as I get there. So you can know where to hunt me down if you think I'm not taking care of myself."  
" Good, it'll save me the time of searching for you. I'd do it if I had to. You aren't ever getting away from me permanently Robert Chase."

" Time to go, Liz. Your parents are probably worried as it is." Dr. Kelleher reminded, sounding reluctant. Liz contemplated calling her parents and explaining that she was staying the night at Kellehers', but she wasn't sure Robbie would even be staying the night, and besides her parents weren't likely to let her spend the night anywhere in the same house as Robbie. They were still ridiculously mad at him about the whole mess last year.

Her question about whether or not Robbie was staying the night at the Kellehers' was answered when they stepped out the front door to see Dr. Chase walking towards them. If Liz had had any doubts about Dr. Kelleher's feelings about his former colleague, they were answered when he pointedly refused to shake Dr. Chase's hand and didn't reply to his quiet, "Good to see you again, Andrew."

" Is Robert here?"  
" He's inside. Diane's just made a cake -- and if I were you, Rowan, I'd not try to make Rob leave before he's had at least one piece."

" It's late. He shouldn't be here."  
" You're sending him away from everyone who loves him just because you can't be bothered to give a damn about him! The least you can do is let him say goodbye!" Liz had never said anything so disrespectful to an adult in her life, but she'd been angry at Dr. Chase for years now. "He's so wonderful, and he'd walk the world for a moment of your time, but you can't see that because he's less important to you than some dumb medical trials!"  
" Miss Hughes-"  
" Rowan, if you're going in there for Robert -- what she just said is the most polite thing you're going to hear all night. And if she weren't standing right here, I'd give you a fair idea of my thoughts on the subject. Let's get you home, Liz."

She followed Dr. Kelleher to the car, managing to abstain from the sudden to desire to turn round and say something truly nasty to Dr. Chase. She'd never hated anyone until this night -- he'd been horrid before but now he was just being cruel. Robbie need to be here, where he was comfortable and loved. Even if everyone at this school was perfectly lovely, they wouldn't really know him. He'd never talk to them like he talked to Danny and her.


	14. Age 16 pt 5

Growing Up Chase

By Rebel Yell

Part Fourteen (Age 16)

" Do you have any clue what time it was when you returned to this school, Mr. Chase?"

" 2:36 am, Father." Rob replied, turning to face the dean of students, although 'face' was perhaps inaccurate as Rob kept his gaze on the priest's shiny black shoes.

" Since you were aware of the time, and I assume you are aware of the school's curfew policy, I can only conclude that you are willfully acting in defiance of the rules."  
" I was…distracted. I lost track of time."

" Yes, Mr. Fitzpatrick was surprisingly forthcoming concerning your whereabouts, Robert." Monsignor commented, holding up a hand to keep Father Kopec from adding a comment. "This is the fourth time in as many weeks that you have been away from this school at times specifically proscribed in the school rules."  
" I know."  
" If this were the seminary, not a school, you'd be encouraged to reconsider your vocation." Father Kopec usually provided the punishment for the evening, or morning in this case, - and Rob definitely considered the lectures as punishment.

"You're suspending me?"  
" For the third time since your arrival? Apparently, suspension has little effect." Monsignor sighed, but shook his head. "Robert, you cannot continue this pattern of behavior. It's destructive to yourself and distracting to your fellow students."  
" Are you expelling me?" Rob asked quickly, half hoping for and half dreading the answer he expected.  
" No." Monsignor replied quickly, and Rob sighed in acceptance. He wasn't sure how his father would react to his expulsion, but at least then his father would have to react.  
" As much as it might be appropriate." Father Kopec again, Rob knew that the younger priest had been pushing for his expulsion for months -- practically since his arrival. Everyone in the school knew. To be fair, Rob had been breaking rules practically since his arrival as well, he didn't really believe Father Kopec simply had it in for him. He just knew that the dean thought he was unsuited to the school's 'rigors' and that he was disruptive and a bad influence on his fellow students.

" In another case, with another student, we would consider that action, yes." Monsignor was always more polite in his criticism than Father Kopec. "However, in your case I think expulsion would only do more harm than good, and suspension would defeat the purpose of encouraging self-reflection and consideration of your actions. Previous suspensions have been spent at your mother's home, have they not?"  
" Yes." He didn't dare lie to a priest - even if he'd avoided mentioning that little truth before. His father hadn't sold his mother's house, even paid Johanna to continue cleaning and the like just like Mum still lived there, even though no one did. He'd simply gone home at his suspensions, managed to see Danny and Lizzie and spend his days surfing or simply doing something, anything, that meant he didn't have to think all the time.

" Where there is no adult supervision, conveniently. Somehow I doubt much soul-searching and contemplation was done."  
" My father was at a conference." Rob had no idea if that was actually true, but he was certain it was what he'd have been told if he called his father's assistant expecting his father to be interested in his school issues. It would either be a conference, or he was in the middle of some new study or a new article, and couldn't be home. Rowan hadn't been interested in Robert's life - aside from arranging a boarding school after his mother's death - since the divorce. He hadn't been much interested even before the divorce.

" We've arranged a retreat for you, Robert. You leave in an hour, and will return here Monday morning in time for your classes next week. Five days of prayer and contemplation should serve you well. You can make up the coursework on your return, in your detentions." Monsignor continued, and Rob nodded although he personally thought that five days of some retreat would more likely make him crazy. He didn't _want_ to sit around and think about his life. He survived by specifically _not _thinkingabout it.

" No doubt, a healthy round of Confession would also serve you well, while you are there."  
" Where am I going?" Rob ignored Father Kopec's statement, although he knew he was blushing a little. It was true, considering what he'd been doing while he was away from the school. He was fairly sure breaking the sixth commandment meant he needed to go to Confession.

" Up into the Snowy Mountains, it's an outdoor retreat. Well-suited to your active nature, I believe. I hope you will find it more enlightening and enriching than your last experience with a retreat." Monsignor smiled genuinely at him, and Rob managed a similar, if smaller, smile. He loved being outside and active, the amount of time spent quiet and stationary in Mass, other services and private contemplation was the hardest part of seminary school. He wanted to be out playing football or rugby with other boys his age. Whenever they wanted him to contemplate, he always ended up thinking about things he tried to avoid thinking about -- like his mum, and his dad's indifference to his existence. It wasn't the sort of things that made him want to follow all the rules, and wait for his rewards in the next life. It tended more to make him restless and angry.

" You'll be on retreat with fifteen priests between the ages of 35 and 50, hopefully learning to use the outdoors as a means of knowing your place in Creation. And perhaps learning to regulate your behavior according to your place, and to God's strictures." Father Kopec added, and Rob's smile dipped. He hadn't really expected it to be loads of fun, but five days with a bunch of middle-aged priests sounded like definite punishment. He supposed if he had to be punished though, at least it wasn't another essay detailing the manners in which his behavior was inappropriate, and how he intended to moderate those behaviors.

"You may go, Robert. Pack what you will need. Father Kopczick will be in attendance at this retreat -- you will be accompanying him. Please be ready to leave in an hour, and meet Father Kopczick in the entrance hall."  
" Yes, Monsignor."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: For Catholics, the Sixth Commandment is "Thou shalt not commit adultery". Apparently, this fact isn't as well known as this cradle-Catholic thought. Mea culpa. Also, for most Catholics (esp. the old-fashioned ones) "adultery" simply means sex outside the bounds of marriage, not that one partner is married and the other is not said spouse. Hope this clears up any confusion about Chase's activities when he's off-campus ;)


	15. Age 17 pt 1

Author's Note: Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! You've all been wonderful. I'm still finding time to write and edit around my work on my thesis, but I can't guarantee that will continue. Here's hoping, eh?

Growing Up Chase

By Rebel Yell

Part Fifteen (Age 17)

"Please, come in, Robert." He nodded silently and stepped into Monsignor's office.

" Have a seat, child." Rob said nothing, but took the seat and waited to be told why he had been called in to see the Monsignor. He couldn't think of any rules he'd broken recently. Well…not particularly recently, and he'd already been punished for those.

" Is something bothering you, Robert?"  
" No, Monsignor. Why do you ask?"  
" Father Kopczick handed me this earlier today. Would you care to explain?" Robert carefully took what was clearly an exam -- his history exam, considering all evidence -- and winced at the mark at the top of the first page.

" Clearly I didn't study sufficiently, sir."  
" Robert, you could have slept through the course and done better on one of Father Kopczick's exams than that. Your marks are normally among the top in your year. According to Father Kopczick, you've done extremely well on your previous work for his course. I've spoken to your other instructors today -- Robert, they've all noticed a change in your work over the last two weeks."  
" I've just been distracted. You know how I can get."  
" You've not left this campus in a fortnight, and there's only so much distraction even _you_ can find in a seminary, Robert. Although I admit, you are occasionally creative in finding distractions for yourself and your fellow students. In fact, you've been remarkably well behaved since you were sent on retreat. I thought at first some of the prayer and reflection had worked another of God's wonders, but clearly something is bothering you. You're quieter, your teachers say you're withdrawn in class, your work is suffering. I'm concerned about the trend, Robert."  
" I'm fine. I'll work harder. Nothing is bothering me."  
" You are rather bad at telling mistruth, Robert. Has anyone told you that before?"  
" Yes. Apparently no one appreciates the virtue of being unable to lie convincingly."  
" I would appreciate it more and it might seem more virtuous, if you did not _attempt _to lie, rather than simply being unable to carry it off. Robert, we're concerned. If you wish to continue your education beyond this college, you can not allow your work to drop off to this degree. And if something is bothering you, I'd like to know. Perhaps we can help."  
" I know, Monsignor. I'll sort it, honestly. It's nothing you can help with."  
" I thought you were fine -- which would imply there was nothing to sort."  
" I'll be less distracted, is all I meant."  
" I'm happy to hear you'll be paying more mind to your academics, Robert, but that is not my sole area of concern. If I were to speak to Colin, I think he might have some very interesting things to report, don't you?"

" I'll do better, Monsignor. It's really nothing. And isn't it rather sneaky for a priest to be using my roommate as a spy?"  
" I'll be checking with your instructors regularly for awhile, Robert. I truly hope to see a swift improvement on your work. You are far too intelligent to be receiving such low marks. As for the rest, I shall be just that sneaky if I feel the situation warrants it. Colin _is_ virtuous enough to not attempt to lie."  
" I knew you had me room with him for a reason." Rob was smiling though, he was genuinely fond of his roommate. Colin was one of the sweetest, most genuinely virtuous people he'd ever met. Which was bloody annoying sometimes, when he seemed so perfect you just wanted to slap him. Then Rob would remember that Colin had faults too, the most obnoxious being that he never put his clothes away and left his papers all over the room in no discernable order or system.  
" If you're certain you don't wish to talk, you may go, Robert. Oh, and please ask Father Bennett to step in, won't you?"  
" Yes, Monsignor." Rob quickly left the office, managing a tight, only half-fake, smile for his advisor in the outer office. He liked Father Bennett quite a lot, but he had a feeling that the two priests would be talking about him, and he didn't like being discussed.

" You may go in now, Father Bennett."  
" Thank you, Robert. Have a good evening."  
" You as well, Father."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did he say what is bothering him?" Father David Bennett was 82 years old and still teaching. He knew when one of his students was troubled, and he hadn't been surprised when Monsignor asked to speak to him this afternoon.

" No. Oddly enough, I already know."  
" Then why not tell Robert that you know?"  
" Confession is good for the soul, David."  
" So, what have you discovered, John?"  
" Dr. Chase was married the weekend before last. It was in the society notices of the Sydney papers, which apparently one of Robert's friends from home sent to him. I spoke to Colin earlier about Robert's mood. However, I was hoping Robert might voluntarily come to one of us to speak about this."  
" Robert? Volunteer to speak of himself? Are we discussing the same young man?"  
" Occasionally, I allow wishful thinking to sway my thoughts. I agree with Colin, that this is probably the source of Robert's current difficulties."

" He wasn't invited. Even Father Kopec would have allowed Robert leave from campus -- despite his current disciplinary record -- to attend his father's wedding."

" If he was invited, he made no mention of it to any faculty. Colin seemed relatively sure that he wasn't informed of the wedding before it occurred. I'm sure that troubles him, yes, but also it's been only six months since his mother passed."  
"Yes, but the divorce was five years ago. Surely Robert was aware that his father was seeing this woman? Also, it doesn't bother you to be using Robert's roommate as a source for personal information about him?"  
" As I told Robert, who asked a remarkable similar question -- I am as sneaky as I need to be when it comes to understanding, and hopefully finding a way to help, one of my students. No doubt Robert was aware of his father's relationship. But for all his…difficulties in obeying certain strictures of the Church and this college, I believe Robert still felt in his heart that his parents were constrained by the sixth commandment and not free to marry another -- until death do us part. Dr. Chase also is rather devout and old-fashioned, in his own manner. The speed with which this sort of wedding came after his mother's death, it was clearly planned before she passed. I believe Robert may feel that his father and stepmother were rather grimly waiting with 'bated breath' for his mother to pass so that they might marry in the Church."  
" I'll speak to him. You're probably right, the timing is suspicious, that his work should suffer so suddenly at this time. He really is a very good-hearted, sweet boy. He's absolutely a wonder with the children from the primary school. Very popular with his fellow students as well."  
" Yes, and if only he could keep himself out of Father Kopec's office, he'd be a model student."

" He's a good boy. I'm just not sure he's cut out to be a priest." Father Bennett amended, a broad smile on his face.


	16. Age 17 pt 2

Growing Up Chase

By Rebel Yell

Part Sixteen (age 17)

"I'm just not cut out for it, Cols." Rob complained, throwing a glance over his shoulder at his friend and roommate. "It's good that you are but…I'm not. Can you imagine me as a priest, really?"  
" You're really very good with the children from the primary school, you could teach. And the people at the retirement center. Especially the older ladies."  
" Cols! They just think I'm cute."  
" You're good with sick people - you were a hit at the hospital visit with Father Sorvino."  
" But you've seen my discipline record! I'm okay with the poverty bit…mostly. Even obedience, generally. But chastity? I'd break that vow in a minute - and then I'd go to hell."

" You wouldn't necessarily-" Rob looked pointedly at his friend, who reconsidered, "Okay so you would break it. I don't see what's so great about it. I mean, that you can't give it up. Are you an addict?"  
" Yes!" He was being honest, and clearly facetious at the same time. "I'm completely an addict! The fact that you don't understand is only a testament to your lack of experience. I am _utterly_ and _unrepentantly_ addicted to sex."  
" Rob! Not so loud."  
" Everyone knows, Cols."  
" Yes, after you got Mary Beth _kicked out _of the Sacred Heart convent school!"  
" That was entirely a mutual decision, I didn't get her kicked out. We got her kicked out together."  
" And that's so much better."  
" It's not like I forced her! I didn't even have to talk her into anything, it was her idea to have sex. I figured, girl in a convent school, I'll not be getting anything there, I just thought we'd have a good time, hang out a bit. Maybe she just wasn't meant to be a nun. And that school is even worse than this one - no phones even. She probably told just to get kicked out."

" She thought she was pregnant!"  
" Well, I told her that a condom was 95 percent effective, and she was worried for nothing."  
" Clearly the sensitive reply."  
" I said it nicer then! I thought her father was going to kill me."  
" Her father was an ass." Colin snorted, remembering the disciplinary hearing well. Mary Beth's father had been (justifiably) upset about Rob's actions but a lot of what had been said was just unnecessarily cruel.

" No, her father was just angry and worried. _My_ father is an ass."  
" _Your_ father kept you in school - again. Didn't any of those retreats you've been sent on teach you anything? Make you consider anything?"  
"I learned that I hate self-reflection. I learned that Father Kopczick and I would get on a lot better if he'd let me continue to affirm and embrace my bitter disposition. I learned how to visualize my anger, that's why the dustbunny under the bed is growing into the Godzilla of dustbunnies by the way, you're not allowed to vacuum up Earl. I learned that I get angry when people tell me I shouldn't be angry. I believe I have a right to be an angry, distant and dysfunctional asshole, apparently it's genetic. I learned-"  
" You were supposed to-"  
" I know what I was _supposed_ to do, Colin! I tried to stay out of trouble, but you know me…I kissed her and she kissed me and it was just…and then we went out loads after that."  
" Loads. Six weeks."

" Before we had sex. And for four weeks after. Until you know, the whole mess and the hearing and things."  
" You aren't supposed to be dating _at all_!"  
" Which is really a dumb rule, because how do you know if you want to give up girls, if you've never had one? It's not an informed decision, is it?"

" How'd your father react?"  
" He left right after the hearing. No doubt he made a big donation to the new science wing or something though to keep me in school. He didn't say a word to me. Didn't even ask for my side of things."  
" My dad would have…I don't know, but it wouldn't be pleasant."  
" Be rich of mine, considering. He was seeing _her_ before my mum died."  
" How _is _your stepmother? You never said how that dinner went, when your dad come for your first hearing." Colin politely didn't remind Rob that he'd said before that his mother had dated several men since the divorce.

" She ignored me the whole time. Dinner took two hours, and I didn't say a single thing after 'hello' and 'nice to finally meet you'. She and her daughters talked about some photography project the elder girl's been working on. Apparently she's an 'artist', my stepsister."  
" How old are they? Your stepsisters I mean?"  
" Melissa's in her last year of university -- she's the artist. Nicola is nearly the same age as me, just a few months older. Since I'm to graduate early though, she's a year behind in school."  
" Does she…live at home?" It was a sensitive subject with Rob at the best of time, talking about his father, and Rob being in boarding school. Still, Colin was curious and Rob seemed in a sharing mood for once.  
" Apparently, my father can tolerate living with _her_, he just can't tolerate living with _me_. Nicki seemed nice enough, to be fair. She must not be as much trouble as I am. She actually asked me a few questions, but her sister talked over me so I didn't bother answering. Catherine -my stepmum- and Melissa didn't even _look_ at me the entire time. It was weird."  
" Are you going home, to your Dad's I mean, at end of term then, for Christmas and all?"  
" No. I'm going back to my mum's house. Dad's got a conference someplace in America, the first week at least, and I reckon I'm not much welcome round there even when he's there."  
" You could come back home with me."  
" I appreciate the offer, but I think your parents were a bit…shaken when they visited, let alone if I showed up for the holidays. Then there's the fact that you've loads of brothers and sisters -- your house would burst with one more person, wouldn't it? Besides all that, wouldn't they wonder why I didn't go home?"  
" Oh, I've already given Mum the whole Robert Chase sob story, so no worries on that count."  
" You didn't."  
" Uhm…I did. Sort of."  
" COLIN! That's private! You have no right telling people about it!"  
" No details just…you know, that your mum is dead and you don't get along with your dad. That's all. I didn't you know, talk about the alcohol or anything." He hadn't thought it a big deal, telling his parents about Rob's history. They hadn't acted like his roommate was crazy after that, at least. When they'd arrived for a visit, right after they'd all heard about Dr. Chase getting remarried, Rob had been going through one of what his classmates called "phases" -- which meant Rob hadn't been talking to anyone about anything, spent most of his free time sleeping or listening to loud angry music at full volume and couldn't seem to pay attention to anything for more than five minutes, even a regular conversation. Colin's parents had seriously thought he was stuck rooming with the closest thing to an insane delinquent one could possibly imagine in a seminary school. Explaining Rob's history had seemed like the best way to make them understand that he wasn't always like that, he just…had phases.  
" Still - just, don't talk about me okay? People find out and they treat me like I'm going to break or something. Your mum will probably treat me like some poor abused puppy now."  
" No. But you'll probably get a hand-knitted scarf. Mum makes us a new one every Christmas. She loves to knit, says its stress-relief for her. She feels better if she makes useful stuff though. She can make a scarf in just a couple days -- so she's always happy to have more people to give them to."

" Sounds nice. My mum never did much about Christmas, especially after the divorce. We always went to midnight Mass, though. We'd go and listen to the choir before Mass, and she'd tell me I should join the choir when I got older."  
" You should. You've got a good voice."  
" Father Kopec directs the choir, Cols." Rob reminded, eyebrows raised.

" Maybe if you saw him for something _besides_ staying out all night with the girls from Sacred Heart, he'd like you more."  
" It was only one girl from Sacred Heart! The others I mostly met out places, local girls yeah?"  
" That's disgusting, Robert." Colin shook his head tiredly, half-joking and half-serious in his criticism. "You just pick up random girls in a pub or something and…it's not healthy or safe, let alone moral behavior."  
" You should try it some time, Colin." Rob teased, though both of them knew he respected Colin a lot for his decision to stick to his vows (private at this time, formal would come later) and being celibate. "It's absolutely amazing. Feels like a drug but…better. It's the most natural high. Besides, aren't your parents worried about you carrying on the family name or something? Giving them grandchildren?"  
" Rob, I have two sisters and five brothers remember? My parents will have loads of grandchildren. Mum's really happy I want to be a priest, and my Nan is convinced it's like years off of purgatory or something to raise a child who serves God in the holy orders. They don't mind, trust me."  
" My dad wants me to be a doctor, not a priest. I told him I hate medicine, I spent enough time in the hospital last couple years."  
" Yet he sent you to seminary school, despite the fact that he wants you to be doctor."  
" He wants to keep me out of trouble first, I think." Rob sighed, and dropped back to lay on the bed. "Mostly, he wants to keep me out of his life. Thinks if he shuts me away someplace where they don't even allow television he can ignore me without feeling guilty about Mum. He said he'd come to a match before the year ends, but he lied. He doesn't want to see me."  
" There's still two matches left. Maybe he'll make it."  
" Has my dad _ever_ come 'round here for anything?"  
" You mean besides disciplinary hearings?"  
" Yeah, well, there were those times. He only came then because Father Kopec told him if he didn't show, I'd be summarily expelled. Then he'd have to deal with the fact that I'm alive. Father Bennett thinks I'd do well in medicine though too. I just hate to do it -- everyone will expect me to be just like my dad."


	17. Age 17 pt 3

A/N: I'm not sure how many more parts there are going to be -- no more than half a dozen though, I'd say. So thanks everyone for the kind reviews, and I hope you enjoy! Updates will probably continue to be sporadic as I have about 40 more pages to write for my thesis (by Apr 4) and loads of editing.

Growing Up Chase

By Rebel Yell

Part Seventeen (age 17)

"Rob, your turn." Rob nodded at Colin as his friend exited and stood to enter the headmaster's office. All the boys had a meeting with the headmaster and their faculty advisor once a term, but this was his final term and the final meeting was always about whether or not the student in question ought to continue to the seminary proper, from seminary school. Rob had little doubt Colin had been encouraged to enter the seminary - he wasn't top of the class, but did well, especially in theology courses - and a lot more doubts about his own meeting. He had the last meeting scheduled of all the students in his year, and it wasn't just because his advisor always wanted the last day of meetings.

"Ah, Robert, please come in. Have a seat." Monsignor Swetlund was headmaster, and Rob was more familiar than he might like to admit with the chair in front of the priest's desk.  
" Thank you, Monsignor."  
" How's your research project progressing Robert?" Father Bennett was ancient (Rob thought he must be 80 at the youngest but had never asked) but he was head of the science department and he'd been appointed Rob's advisor. He was also pretty fun, for an old man.

" I'm nearly done, Father. It's been…very informative."  
" You'll be grateful for the experience some day, Robert."  
" Yes, sir. Are we…waiting for someone, Monsignor?"

" Hmm? Oh, yes, Robert. Father Monroe and Father Kopec will be joining us as well."  
" It's end of term - I've not done anything. I've not even left my room except for meals and exams for nearly a week." Father Kopec was the school's Dean of Students, and Robert had never had a meeting with that particular priest that hadn't begun with an infraction of the rules, and ended with a painful sort of penance. Last month he'd spent hours kneeling on the stone floor of the old chapel, saying the rosary two hours a day for six days straight.

" You aren't in trouble, Robert."  
" For once." Father Kopec added from the doorway, and Robert glanced at his shoes in discomfort. Father Kopec made him feel horribly guilty, even when he'd honestly not done anything. He also assigned the harshest penances.

" He's spirited, Peter, that's all." Father Monroe was directly behind him - effectively towering over the slight Father Kopec - and he always smiled at everyone. He certainly made even literature class entertaining, and was probably the favorite teacher in the school from what Rob could tell.

" Well, since everyone has joined us now, we can begin." Monsignor tried to smile, but Rob knew it was fake. Monsignor didn't smile much at Rob. He never had much reason.

"I can guess that I'm not exactly a star recruit for the seminary." If he said it himself, put out there exactly what everyone in the room knew, it wouldn't hurt as much. If he waited for one of them to say it, well then it wasn't him leaving, it was him being kicked out. He'd been kicked out of enough "homes" over the years, he'd rather leave this one.

"You're the first student ever to come through our school who makes no _attempt_ to follow the rules. You do as you please, without care for consequence." Father Kopec replied, his voice its usual tone of derision and distaste.

" I do _try_." Rob defended, but he was almost whispering. "I'm just…not strong enough."  
" Perhaps you truly aren't called, Robert." Father Monroe began, not sounding like his usual upbeat self. "At least, not to the religious life. You seem to have serious difficulties living in the prescribed manner."  
" If by serious difficulties you mean an utter inability to do so."  
" Father Kopec." Monsignor rebuked lightly, but Rob knew everyone agreed with the dean. "Robert, you're a very intelligent boy. You have many gifts. But you are right, we won't be encouraging you to continue on to a religious life."  
" Have you considered further my recommendation, Robert? You agreed to take the UMAT, but you said you were still undecided?" Father Bennett asked, eyebrows raised. He'd been asking Rob the same question all year, and received the same answer.

" Yes. I just don't want to end up…doing the same things as my dad."  
" Which is why I convened this somewhat unusual meeting, Robert. We're here to help you find what path is right for you, since it clearly is not the path to Holy Orders. It seems the Lord intends you to follow a more…secular life."  
" I had thought to attend university. I've applied to a few, been accepted."  
" I assume these are all co-ed institutions?" Father Kopec asked, eyebrows raised and Rob flushed hotly.

" Well, yes, Father."  
" First sensible thing I've heard you say since you arrived at our school."  
" We have noticed a…pattern, shall we say, in your distractions, Robert." Father Monroe's smile was more genuine, but still not quite fully real. Not surprising, Rob thought, since they were getting dangerously close to a discussion of a subject which he was fairly sure he knew more about than the others in the room, combined.

" Yes, a 'pattern' of your behavioral issues stemming heavily from your inability to adhere to the code of chastity to which this school, its faculty _and_ its students, are bound. I have sincere doubts, Robert, that you would be any more successful in the years to come at avoiding the temptations of the flesh." Father Kopec spoke before Monsignor could.  
" Mother always said I was too handsome to be wasted in the priesthood."

" Yes, well, let's not discuss the issue of your parents just yet, Robert." Which was exactly what Robert always heard, the minute he mentioned his mother. Now his father was fair game - everyone always wanted to talk about Dr. Rowan Chase. Dr. Chase was world-renowned, a wonderful and gifted man who helped so many people. Victoria Morgan was simply a model and a former dancer-turned-actress who died when her liver gave out after years of abuse. The only people who wanted to talk about her, were the sort Rob didn't want to talk to, it'd end up in some rag sheet.

" We've not yet even mentioned your obvious displeasure with the vow of poverty and simplicity."  
" Father Kopec, this was not intended to be a meeting to discuss Robert's faults. I think we've had plenty of those in the time he's been with us."  
" Yes, Monsignor." Robert agreed, knowing he was expected to do so.

" I want you to consider the sciences Robert. You needn't study medicine --although you'd do quite well -- but you have a very obvious gift for scientific study. A bit of a flare for creativity too, you could be a wonderful researcher." Father Bennett insisted, as if gearing up for a hard sell.  
" I've applied to read in medicine, actually." Rob admitted, staring at the floor. He'd spent the last two years telling the priests that he didn't want to become a doctor because he didn't want to spend his whole life trying to live up to his father's reputation. "I'm still not going to be anything like a rheumatologist. But…I like kids. I was thinking maybe…pediatrics."  
" You'll make a very gifted physician, Robert, I'm sure of it." Father Bennett looked very relieved - probably because he'd been recruiting Rob for the sciences since the first day he'd attended anatomy class.

" Well, this may be the shortest such meeting I've ever presided over." Monsignor managed a genuine smile, and Rob couldn't help but return it. It was nice to not be the one causing trouble. "If you've already decided on your path, Robert, we've little else to discuss or to counsel you about."  
" I'm decided."


	18. Age 18

Growing Up Chase

By Rebel Yell

Part Eighteen (age 18)

" ROBBIE!" He turned at the voice, smiling brightly as a very familiar sight literally sprinted across the grass towards him. He opened his arms, and braced himself as Liz threw herself at him for a giant hug. "I've missed you so much!"

" I can tell! I've missed you too."  
" You look incredible!"  
" You're so good for my ego. I must say, you're looking entirely lovely yourself."  
" Are these all your things? We'll bring them upstairs, it's nearly time for dinner."  
" Are you sure your flat-mates won't mind that I'm staying over?"  
" It's only for a couple nights, Robbie. And it's not like we'll be nearly so noisy as Angelina and her boyfriend."  
" How're you liking university, Lizzie?"  
" I love it! I've met the best group of girls -- I finally have girl friends! I mean, I had them before of course, but I spent most of my time with you, or Danny. Now, I'm spending my time with other girls. You're going to love them, Robbie. Well, not too much. Or you'd better not. No flirting with any of my friends! I don't want to have to hear them pine away for you when you've gone back to Melbourne."  
" I'll do my best not to be charming." Rob laughed, letting her pick up his rucksack, but taking the heavier duffel himself. "It's a gorgeous campus."  
" You could've come here too. Then we'd be in the same school again."  
" Or you could have come to Melbourne. My dad's on the alumni board here. I wasn't getting in because my name's Chase."

" No, you'd have got in because you're a brilliant student. As long as you're happy in Melbourne though, I promise I won't complain."  
" Good."  
" But I reserve the right to ask what the hell Danny was thinking going all the way to Perth?"  
" I think he wanted away from his sisters! I told him Perth wasn't far enough -- I thought he should try England!"

" Come on, I want you to meet everyone."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Liz, are you seriously not sleeping with him?" Ally leaned over to shout over the music in the club, and Liz nearly spit out her drink.

" I suppose that depends. He'll be in the bed with me tonight, but we've never had sex."  
" Seriously? You don't have a thing for him at all?"  
" Not in the least. I love him in the completely best-friend sort of love."  
" So you wouldn't mind if I got some of that?"  
" He's going back to Melbourne Sunday night." She reminded her housemate, throwing a glance at where Robbie was on the dance floor with a couple more of her friends.

" Liz, I don't want a relationship, I want a piece of that ass!"  
" _I_ wouldn't mind," Liz grinned, but continued, "but if he's not drunk, he won't go for it."  
" Liz, he's practically having it off with Holly out there in public."  
" He is _not_!" She turned to look once more, though, just to make sure. She hadn't seen Robbie have more than one drink, so it should be safe to let him out to play. "They're just dancing. You'd never know he was in a seminary until a few months ago, would you?"  
" A seminary! He was a priest?"

" He went to a boarding school run by…some order, I'm not sure. He wasn't ever really going to be a priest, although he liked to let his dad think as much."  
" Now I _have_ to get some of that, just to say I've done a boy from the seminary. I bet he's got a lot of '_energy'_ saved up."  
" Good luck." Liz called, as Ally left their prime corner booth and squeezed onto the dance floor until she was up behind Robbie. Liz purposefully looked away, finding it disturbing to watch Robbie grind with her friends. For the first time in all the years she could remember, she was suddenly uncomfortable with the fact that Robbie was a boy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I rather neglected you tonight, didn't I?" Rob announced, more than asked, as he dropped heavily onto Liz's bed around 2 am. He took off his shoes, and was peeling off his shirt before he glanced up at Liz. "You aren't mad, are you? About me and Ally?"  
" Of course not. I would be if you'd actually slept with her, but it didn't really go very far. It's just…do you ever wonder if we could…be more than best friends?"  
" Why? Do you?" Liz could swear she heard fear in his voice, and it was blatant on his face, and she wondered what about the question so scared him.

" I've thought about it." She shrugged, trying to keep it light-hearted. She pulled her own shirt off, hanging it up quickly in the "closet" portion of her room. When she turned, she was surprised to see Robbie right behind her, bare-chested and barefoot. It had been a few years since she'd been uncomfortable with the fact that he saw her mostly undressed as she was now, but she was acutely aware suddenly that she had only a bra and her 'clubbing' trousers on herself.

" Do you really think of me like that?" He asked, sounding quiet and very unsure, and she knew her answer was very important but she didn't know what the right answer might be. When in doubt, she went with honesty.

"Sometimes, maybe. Tonight, a bit. Seeing you dancing, and pashing on, I guess." It wasn't very clear, but then neither were her thoughts -- probably not helped in the least by the number of drinks she'd had. She had always thought Robbie couldn't much surprise her any more, but she was more than surprised when before she could try to clarify, he was kissing her. He'd kissed her before, even on the lips, but it had been affection between friends and this was…not friends. That was Robbie's tongue, and hers, and it felt a little good but a lot weird at the same time. His hands found her waist, but stayed exactly there, while her own without her really wanting them to do, wrapped around him and ran up and down his back softly. She wasn't surprised though when he suddenly jumped away from her as if he'd been burnt. That had definitely been weird and…wrong.

" I can't. I'm sorry, Lizzie, I just can't. I love you, just not that way at all…"  
" That was weird. Robbie, why would you do that?"  
" You said…I thought you wanted me…like that."  
" I said I'd thought about it sometimes." She nearly shouted, before realizing that the other girls wouldn't appreciate it and Robbie was backing away from her to pick up his shirt, eyes firmly on the floor. "Be honest, Robert. Have you ever thought about me like that? As more than a friend?"  
" Never." He sounded ashamed of that fact and she couldn't help but wonder why. It wasn't like she was honestly crushing on him, really. Just maybe a little curious about things.

" Not ever? Not even when we were younger?"  
" Never. I'm sorry." He was twisting his shirt in his hands, still staring at the floor.  
" For what? Not dreaming about sleeping with your best friend?"  
" But…you have. You wanted…tonight. That's why you asked."  
" Wait, Robbie, we've had two different conversations. I wasn't asking for you to have sex with me, or anything like that! I've not even…I don't do that!"  
" But you thought about it. You _said_-"  
" Robbie, it was a stupid question because I'm a little drunk. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything."  
" Do you want me to have…thought about it?" He glanced up, finally meeting her eyes.  
" No. Not really." She shrugged easily, and she was being completely honest. "If I thought you really wanted me like that, I couldn't be as comfortable around you."

" Oh. I thought…I thought I'd been misleading you for years or something."  
" Robbie, be honest with me -- completely honest. Why did you kiss me just now?"  
" I thought you wanted me to do."  
" And if I _had _wanted to have sex tonight? Would you have done that too?"  
" Probably. I'd have tried at any rate. That was just…really weird. Like I imagine kissing Danny would be, if that makes sense. Except Danny would have punched me."

" But you've never even thought of me like that? Why would you do that?"  
" Because you wanted me to do." He shrugged, looking away from her again. "I didn't want to…I don't know, disappoint you maybe. Let you down."  
" Well, let's clear something up right now. I don't want you like that, okay? Not really. I think I was just confused by trying to see you how the other girls must see you. I should know better by now. You aren't even really a _man_ to me, Robbie. You're like…I don't know, a Ken doll. Safe and solid, and definitely not like Barbie but not in the least sexual either."  
" Oh thank God. I thought you really wanted…and I love you, Lizzie, but I can't think of you and sex together."  
" In the morning, we will so be talking about the fact that you're willing to sleep with someone you don't want, simply because she wants you."  
" I think that's called testosterone, love."  
" We'll talk in the morning, I said. For now, let's go to bed. I'm tired and just drunk enough I might say the wrong thing." She changed quickly into a pair of his boxers (every time she had the chance, she stole his boxers and t-shirts) and pulled on a t-shirt before removing her bra, while Robbie simply dropped his trousers on the floor before climbing into her narrow bed. He held open his arms, and she slid in next to him, cuddling into his body contentedly. It was really the only way they'd both fit in the bed at once, but she liked cuddling with Robbie. She did it with Danny as well, she was just comfortable with both of them to that degree. And Robbie always clung to her so tightly, she felt like a favorite teddy bear he wouldn't dare let go of for even a moment.

" I really do love you, Lizzie."  
" I love you too." She sighed, and tilted her head up to kiss his cheek fondly. "You could never disappoint me, or annoy me, or get me angry enough to change that, Robbie."

" I love you." Robbie repeated, squeezing her tightly. "And I've not a clue why you put up with me, but I thank God every day that you do."  
" Oh, you have your moments when I just want to murder you. But I love you just because you're you."  
" Danny said the same thing. In a way that sounded a lot less gay, of course."  
" Danny loves you too. In a thoroughly heterosexual way."  
" I know. I can't figure why the two of you haven't left me." He didn't add the rest of his thought out loud, that everyone else had, but she heard it all the same. She desperately wished, not for the first time, that there was some way to make him feel less alone in the world. Most all the stupid things he'd done were him trying to be less alone even if only for a few hours. She could never think of what to say to make him feel better when he got like this, so she just hugged him again. She held him as tightly as she could, listening until his breathing evened out and she knew he was asleep, before relaxing and letting herself drift off.


	19. Age 20

Author's Note: This chapter is mostly for narrative information, so it shouldn't be too sad (for once). Thanks to all my kind reviewers. I should respond better, I know, but I'm very pressed for time right now and I sorta figure that you'd all rather have another chapter, instead of personal responses to reviews (which I'd love to do as well, I swear, but RL sucketh). Hope all y'all enjoy!

Growing Up Chase

By Rebel Yell

Part Nineteen (Age 20)

Anne Hughes had noticed the young man the minute he turned up the short walk towards their front door. There wasn't as much traffic up that walk now, as there had been when the girls were all living here. Even Lizzie lived most the year at university, and the house seemed empty. She stepped away from the hedge she was pruning, and smiled at the visitor.

"Can I help you, young man?"  
" Hi, Mrs. Hughes." A familiar half-smile appeared on a strangely unfamiliar face. It took a moment for her to fully realize that she truly did know this young man.

" Good Lord, Robert Chase - you've grown at least four inches! Your hair is so short. And you're so tan. You're shaving!" Annie gasped, as she stepped closer. She could clearly see little Robbie in her mind's eye, the boy who'd been about constantly from the age of 4, and couldn't quite reconcile that image with the admittedly very handsome young man before her.

" I'm twenty now, Mrs. Hughes. I think it's fairly standard."  
" I haven't seen you since your mother's funeral. Oh, dear, I think you've changed even more than my Lizzie has, these four years."

" Is Liz 'round? She told me she'd come home for the holidays. I hope you don't mind that I've dropped by. It hasn't been forever, yet."  
" Robbie, I'm sorry. I didn't really mean that I never wanted to see you again."  
" You meant it then." Robbie shrugged - and he probably didn't go by Robbie anymore, but she'd always call him Robbie.

" I was angry then. I shouldn't - we shouldn't have reacted that way."  
" I understand why you did. I understood then. I didn't like it, certainly, but I understood. I shouldn't have put Liz in that situation, at all. I'm sorry."  
" How in Heaven did your parents ever turn out someone like you?"  
" Pardon?"  
" Robert, let's be honest, your parents were two of the most selfish, self-involved and narcissistic people I've ever met who had the misfortune of trying to raise a child."  
" They were just busy. And then Mum got sick."  
" We've always known, of course, that you two kept in touch with each other. Don't think we've been fooled about all those trips she takes with Danny." To be honest, they'd gotten far less concerned about Robert Chase's influence in their daughter's life about the time she started seriously dating other boys. Lizzie had been saying for years that Robbie was more like her brother than a boyfriend, and her parents had started to believe her again.  
" I'm sorry."  
" Don't be, Robbie. We shouldn't have acted as we did, either."  
" No one's called me Robbie, except your daughter, in more than four years." He laughed lightly, and Annie smiled to see him happy for the first time she could remember since his mother's "illness" had deepened when he was fourteen.

" Oh, of course, Lizzie is upstairs. Just a moment, I'm sure she'll be so happy to see you." Annie turned and went inside, calling up the stairs for her daughter. Liz appeared at the top of the stairs, book in hand.

"What do you need, mum?"  
" You've got a caller."  
" Really? But…Danny's not due home 'til just before the holiday. I haven't even told anyone else I was home from university." She came down the stairs though, setting her book on the table in the hall. Annie followed her out the front door, wanting to see Lizzie's face.

"ROBBIE! I thought you couldn't get away? Oh, it's wonderful to see you!" Lizzie was laughing and talking at the same time, hugging him tightly as he lifted her from the ground.

" I finished my exams early. I thought I'd surprise you. And I hadn't seen the neighborhood for years."  
" I can't believe you're already nearly finished and ready for medical school! Is there some sort of prize for making it out of university with a degree in medicine in the fastest time?"

" Not at all. It's just…easier to stay at university and take summer courses. I'm not 'nearly finished' either. Colin says 'hi' by the way."  
" Oh, when did you see Cols? How is he?"  
" He's nearly reading for his first degree in theology. Once he's completed that, and about half his graduate coursework, he'll be ordained a deacon. I stopped off to see the Fitzpatricks on my way north, since Colin was at home for the holidays as well."

"How's the Irish brood?"  
" Stevie got married couple years ago, you remember -- he's got a little girl about four months old. Joe got married last year, his wife's expecting their first, which was a bit of a shock as they had said they were gonna wait a bit. Dave is engaged to his girlfriend now. Colin's expecting Sarah to get engaged to her lad any day now as well. Chris will be going to university next September, he's right excited about it. Emma is turning out to be gorgeous -- luckily she's got six brothers. She's nearly sixteen now. And little Matt isn't so little, he's thirteen but he's getting quite tall already. Colin was happily stuffing himself with his mum's cooking when I left and complaining about the cook in Newman Hall."  
" You know, I still can't see you in a seminary, Robbie, being best friends and roommates with a future priest."  
" Seminary?" Annie had to ask - completely unable to imagine Robbie Chase anywhere near a seminary. He was religious, certainly, always had been, but chastity, poverty, obedience, they weren't virtues he was particularly known for possessing.

" I was enrolled in a seminary school before university, Mrs. Hughes. It was pretty clear that I wasn't meant for Holy Orders, though. My calling was to a more secular career, in medicine."  
" You're going to be a doctor, like your father, then?"  
" I'm going to be a doctor, yes."

" Your father must be proud."  
" You would think." Robbie shrugged, and it was clear that his father wasn't proud, or at least hadn't told his son as much, "I haven't spoken to him in awhile, I'm not sure he knows what I'm doing at university, actually."

"He isn't paying your fees?" Annie asked, surprised. It would be ridiculous for Robbie to be going in to debt for university, with that big house on the beach sitting empty. Why Dr. Chase had never sold it, no one quite understood.

" He signs the check, but technically it's my money. Interest from my trust fund -- Mum left everything to me but Dad's trustee. Until I turn thirty-five, apparently. I send him the bill, it gets paid, but since he's never asked…I'm not sure he knows what I read in."  
" Your dad's an ass." Lizzie announced firmly. Annie sent her a sharp look for being disrespectful, but couldn't help but silently agree with that assessment. "By not spoken to in awhile, I assume you mean since last year."  
" I haven't called him either."  
" Only because his new wife keeps ringing off the moment she recognizes your voice."  
" I had heard your father got remarried, years ago now."  
" About six months after Mum's funeral." Robbie confirmed, ducking his head to stare at his feet. "I…was in seminary school at the time."  
" If your dad is an ass, your stepmum is a real class-one bitch."  
" ELIZABETH! Don't judge someone you've not met." Annie reminded her daughter automatically.  
" She called Robbie…things I shan't repeat. And she hits him!"

" Liz. Please."  
" If you don't want me to know, don't tell me in the future."  
" I _didn't_ tell you. I told _Dan_. And it wasn't like it hurt all that much -- she slaps like a girl."  
" Well, you ought to know by now that Danny is horrible at keeping things from me. She hit you, Robbie. It's not something joke about."  
" My stepmother and I don't get along. She's a bit uncomfortable with…how things happened with my mum, I think." Robbie turned, addressing Annie again, as if she was going to ignore the conversation between him and Lizzie.  
" Is this why you don't go home over the holidays?"  
" What home?" Annie didn't feel any better at his scoffed reply. "You needn't worry, Mrs. Hughes, really. I'm young and unattached, I live my life just for me. No worrying about anyone else. It's pretty nice, able to go about as I please."  
" Well, you can just count on being here for Christmas dinner, Robert Chase."  
" Thank you, Mrs. Hughes, but the Kellehers are expecting me. Dan wants me round to help him terrify Mel's new boyfriend." Any response Annie was going to make was cut off by the phone ringing inside.  
" I'd better get that. Robbie, it was wonderful to see you again."  
" You as well."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liz waited a moment until she was sure her mom was well inside, before rounding on her best friend.

" You never go round the Kellehers until after dinner."  
" She only invited me because she feels sorry for poor ickle Robbie. I don't go where I'm not really wanted. I don't need anyone's pity."  
" She was being _nice_!"  
" She feels sorry for me. I can tell. People always get that same look when they find out about my life. I'm sick of it. Your parents don't like me, and that's fine. They needn't pretend otherwise just because _my_ parents don't like me either."

"You go 'round Kellehers."  
" Mrs. Kelleher likes me, and so do the girls. Dr. Kelleher too, I think. It's different."  
" What about the Fitzpatricks, then? Colin's mum practically adopted you -- but only once she found out your mum had passed."  
" Actually, it took until I announced officially that I _wasn't_ going to be a priest. She was terrified of me being in the priesthood, of course it hardly helped that Colin still tells his mum absolutely everything. I think she knows a lot more about my sex life than I'm really comfortable with. Now, by the way, she's gone and told their whole neighborhood I'm to be a doctor, I must've been congratulated by ten people in the day I was there."  
" See? She brags about you, you've been adopted."  
" She likes me. Your parents don't. Your mum wouldn't have invited me if you hadn't started talking about my personal issues in front of her. It's none of her business, and frankly not-"  
" If you _dare_ say it's not my business, _I _will slap you Robert Chase!"  
" I wouldn't ever say that." His face softened, and he brushed a stray hair behind her ear fondly. "You've more than earned a right to voice an opinion about my life. You listen to me whinge about it enough."  
" That I do. And by the way my most recent opinion, Robbie, is that you are coming up the last weekend in February to see me."  
" What if I have a date?"  
" Is there a girl in your life more important than me?"  
" Never. More Shakespeare?"  
" I'm in a Shakespeare troupe, Robbie." Liz giggled, slapping his arm fondly. "Of course it's Shakespeare. We're doing _The Tempest _this term."

" I'm sure you'll be the most striking Miranda the university stage has ever seen."  
" How do you know I'm playing Miranda?"  
" Because my girl is always the lead actress. Besides, not a lot of female parts in that one." Rob teased lightly, "Can you be in a proper comedy next term? It's been ages since that troupe of yours has done a comedy -- _Tempest_ doesn't count, everyone gets too deep with it. You did _Othello_ last term, and _Henry V _the one before that, and _King Lear_ before that and…wasn't it the Scottish play before that?"  
" Yes, it was. I'll pass your request on to the others in the troupe. How does _Much Ado About Nothing_ suit you? I've always wanted to play Beatrice."  
" I prefer Midsummer's, but as long as it's not another tragedy or history, it's fine. You know, I hated Shakespeare in school. I've learned more from you than I ever did from a literature course."  
" See? Who said actresses can't do good things for humanity?"  
" Uhm…no one?"  
" Shut up, Robbie."

"With an attitude like that, you won't be getting your usual post-production present."

" Oh, but you always get me the best things!"

"Then be nice." Rob teased, smiling widely. "You have time to head for the beach for a bit? Take a walk down memory lane and laugh at the people learning to surf?"


	20. Age 23

Growing Up Chase

By Rebel Yell

Part Twenty (age 23)

"OOOH! You look so perfect!" Liz restrained herself from squealing, but barely, at the sight of Robbie in his proper graduation regalia. She did allow herself to throw her arms around him, hugging him as tightly as she could manage. "I can't believe you've done it. I mean, I always knew you could, but…now you're really a doctor!"

" I can't believe you arranged time off from your filming just to come to my graduation. Dan'll be taking pictures."  
" Those aren't the same as being here! Besides, Danny takes crap pictures. He always chops people's heads off."  
" Yes, I'm the Queen of Hearts that way. Off with his head!" Danny remarked, tapping her on the shoulder. "Let me have some of the Rob-loving, Liz. Stop hogging him."  
" That sounded a little gay, Dan." Robbie teased, but he returned the hug just as enthusiastically as Dan gave it.

" I'm comfortable enough with my sexuality to hug another man, okay?"  
" Just so long as your wife doesn't get jealous. She could kick my ass."  
" Yes I could, and don't forget it, Rob. Congratulations." Jen's hug was much shorter, less enthusiastic, but then she was a relatively new addition to the mix. Liz liked her well enough, and Robbie seemed to adore her, which was good. It was just still a bit of an adjustment to have her around when they got together -- even though Danny had dated her for two years before proposing.

" How's it feel to be official?"

" Like I'm some years away from doing any real work. One year internship, then my specialty training, then I can really work."

" Still, now we have to call you Dr. Chase, right?"  
" I hate being called that. Makes me sound like my dad."  
" Well, you are both doctors now. A little late to object to the job title." Danny pointed out evenly. He looked half at Robbie, and half at Liz, and asked, "I thought…wasn't he supposed to be coming today?"

" He said he would, when I called him." Liz confirmed, biting her bottom lip as she watched Robbie turn to face her directly.

" You called him. Why? I specifically told you not to bother."

" I thought…I just hoped…if he had come it would have meant a lot to you, wouldn't it?"  
" He wasn't ever going to come, Liz." Robbie shook his head tiredly. Liz never could quite stop hoping that Dr. Chase would stop being such an ass -- but Robbie had finally given up years ago. "Maybe if I'd agreed to go to Sydney as a specialist in his field…probably not even then."  
" I shouldn't have said anything." Danny sighed himself, shaking his head. "Liz sounded pretty sure when we spoke."  
" He said he'd be here before the ceremony. I even told him where we agreed to meet afterwards."  
" Thanks for trying, Liz. I know you meant well."

" I'm sorry. I really thought this would be different." Liz apologized, wishing she'd not bothered to try to arrange some sort of meeting between Robbie and his dad. Robbie just ended up hurt. He clearly forced a smile on his face though, and turned back to Danny.

" So, when am I to be a godfather?"  
" Not for a bit yet, we've only just married. If you want babies so bad, get married yourself."  
" No, see, I like to borrow them. Then when they're being impossible, I can send them back to their parents. It's a great racket, being an uncle. Colin's living the high life, I tell you."  
" Yes, the soon-to-be priest is living the high life." Danny retorted, chuckling.

" He's got four nieces and six nephews…all the rent-a-kids you could want."  
" Yes, and he's also got a vow of celibacy and poverty -- still want his life?"  
" On that note, not a chance."  
" Speaking of Colin, where is he?" Liz asked, having expected to see him at Robbie's graduation. Colin had been adopted by their little trio, mostly because Robbie insisted on dragging his former roommate along on as many holidays as possible. Colin had never messed with the groups' dynamic like Jen did, for some odd reason. Liz refused to think that it might be just because she didn't like other women sniffing around her men. Even if they were just friends, they were still her men. She was pretty sure that _was _the reason, she just didn't like admitting it. She refused to contemplate how she'd react if Robbie ever settled for a particular girl -- but since it seemed a far off prospect, she could pretend she wouldn't be a raving jealous lunatic about it. It was completely irrational, she didn't love Robbie that way and she wanted him to be happy and settle down and live a nice, happy life with a family of his very own, but she didn't want to give up her position as the most important woman in his life either.

" He couldn't make it in, he's on a required retreat of some sort. Which is unfortunate because now I've been invited to his parents' home to celebrate later this month. I love them all, but there's just too many people in that little house. More than twenty -- assuming it's just his immediate family."  
" Yes, but his mother will force feed you every sweet known to mankind."  
" There is that advantage, yes."  
" Well come on. Let's get you out of this get up, and into something comfortable. You've only got less than a month before you start at your new hospital, so I intend to finance you getting absolutely off your face tonight." Danny shoved Robbie's shoulder hard enough to make him stagger, as they walked towards where they had parked before the ceremony.

"You're buying?" Robbie asked, eyebrows raised.

" Well, I may not be a doctor like you, but I think I can afford rounds for tonight."

"Good, because this doctor hasn't any money until he starts getting paid next month."  
" What happened to your trust fund money?" Liz asked, knowing Robbie's mother had left him quite a substantial amount of money. It was just in trust until he was 35, with Dr. Chase as the trustee for some inexplicable reason. Since Robbie had started university though, Dr. Chase had been depositing the interest into Rob's bank accounts every quarter. It wasn't a small amount, but paying tuition and rent and bills and the like took up quite a bit of it.

" Legal stuff. Dad's trying to sell the house, I'm fighting, everything's been tied up for a bit."  
" You haven't lived in that house since your mum died. No one has."  
" Point is, it's _mine_, isn't it? If I want to keep it, let it sit empty while I live in a box behind Woolie's, that's my right, isn't it? Not his to do with as he likes. And I'm moving back to Sydney now -- was planning on living at home. Trust Dad to let it sit empty for years and try to sell it when I'm actually planning to live in it." Robbie snorted harshly, but let Liz slip an arm around his waist, "It's likely her idea, at any rate. Trying to wipe away any trace he was ever married before."  
" You still have keys to it then?" Danny asked, grinning widely.

" Yeah, of course. I doubt he's bothered to change the locks since I was home last -- he hasn't had them changed since Mum died. Why?"  
" Well, we're all headed back to Sydney tomorrow morning, right?"  
" Yes. Why? I never trust you when you get that look on your face, Daniel Kelleher." Liz answered, before Robbie could.

" We'll get back just in time to hit the beach for the night. Bit convenient, Rob still owning a place right on it, isn't it? Just like when we were young. We'll invite people over, and aggravate Rob's old neighbors. Go swimming in the dark. Remember old times. And get Rob absolutely trashed again."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Someone is sure to yell at me, but here's my explanation for the age -- at the University of Melbourne there is an undergrad admittance program for medicine that takes six years. That much I know (I did do some research, y'all). From there, my reasoning is thoroughly based on an American university experience -- if you stay over the May-August break, and take classes, it's quite possible to knock a year off expected graduation. So, anyway, in keeping with my characterization of Chase, he doesn't go "home" on the breaks. So he's graduating a bit early. I figured all this out (quite carefully actually) in order to keep somewhat close to House's season 1 statement of Chase's age. I couldn't quite make it, as you'll see in later parts, but I got sorta close. And yes, I did all this around my research for my thesis --which is nearly complete, hence the sudden flood of "fic" writing time.


	21. Age 24 pt 1

Growing Up Chase

By Rebel Yell

Part Twenty-One (age 24)

He stared out the window, somehow unable to believe that the sun was shining, the sky was blue and to most of the city it was a beautiful day. Except for Mr. Wickman, and for his four kids and his twelve grandkids and his eight great-grandchildren and Dr. Robert Chase. It seemed unfair that the day was so perfect outside. When she woke up yesterday, Georgia Wickman didn't have a clue she'd be dead less than 48 hours later. She'd hardly a bit of health problems -- it was her husband with an iffy heart and high blood pressure and who'd been through cancer a few years ago. It shouldn't have been her, if one of the two of them was going to be so quickly dead. It took a moment for Rob to realize he was softly reciting prayers he'd first heard eight years earlier, and had memorized during his time at seminary school. He could still remember that look Father Bennett gave him, when he chose to memorize the prayers of Extreme Unction, rather than one of the happier occasions. They'd all had to memorize something, and those prayers meant more to him than the happier ones.

" Here, kid." Rob didn't look up, but accepted the mug that was practically shoved into his hands. Pete was a staff intensivist, he didn't technically have to worry about Rob at all and in fact had a reputation for hating interns, but he'd taken Rob under his wing right from the start. It wasn't quite "friendly" but Pete was definitely fond of him. What passed for fond with Pete at any rate. Rob imagined that this was what older brothers did -- torture you most of your life and tease you constantly, but every once in awhile gave your head a ruffle just to let you know he liked you after all.

" Look, kid, she died. Her heart gave out. She was 85, not a shocker that. It can't be your first dead patient. Hell, I know it isn't, we've had patients you've worked on die in the time you've worked here. What's gotten you today?"  
" She was the first one that died under my hands. I was primary, and she died. She died with my hands _on _her, I was supposed to-" He cut himself off, hearing his voice shake. He was not going to cry in front of a senior attending. Especially Pete -- he'd never let him live it down.  
" Kid, it's gonna happen. Get used to it, or get a nice safe office job or something in a clinic where the worst thing you see is an STD. Drink that, it'll make you feel better."  
" When's the M and M?" Rob sipped at the drink, happy for something to do with his hands, no matter how inane.  
" Early next week - Tuesday afternoon I think." The intensivists always knew when the morbidity and mortality meetings were scheduled out of habit, it was rare when one of them didn't have to present a case. "You go in looking like that, and they'll be waiting for papers to be served. You look like you just run over someone's kitten. Or maybe someone murdered yours. Listen, kid, did you do good work?"  
" I think so."  
" Hey, what did I tell you about _thinking_? Now. Did you do good work on Mrs. Wickman?"  
" Yes. She presented with severe cardiac arrest last night, heart stopped entirely, they re-started it once in Casualty, and I ran two codes before the final time her heart stopped and it didn't respond to all efforts. I followed protocols to the letter. I did good work."  
" Ridiculous question with you -- you never fuck up unless you get bored. It's the routine shit that gets you, not the codes. Anyone ever tell you that you're easily distracted? How many codes have you run since you started here?"  
" Kylie keeps the board at the ICU 2 nurses station, but I think I'm at 54 that I've run personally."  
" 54 codes and 1 death -- I hate your perfect cute little ass. Your numbers make the rest of us look bad. You need to screw up more often kid. Keeps you from getting an ego like a fucking surgeon's."

"Pete, you're married to a surgeon."  
" I know what I'm talking about then, don't I? Look, Rob, you're a good doctor. I think you can be a damn good intensivist. But people are going to die under your hands. It's not necessarily your fault, doesn't mean you aren't still an exceptional doctor. But you aren't _God_, kid. You can't touch them and have them be healed."  
" That much I know."  
" Do the best you can, keep 'em alive as long as you can, but don't carry it around with you. There's too much death in the ICU to haul it around in your head. You'll be insane before you pass your boards."

" I know. It's just different, losing her. Doesn't make sense. Her husband even took it pretty well, considering. I just feel I could've done something more. I couldn't but I still…feel like that."

"Your shift's over in a hour. Sit here and mope a bit -- although if you want to pout, go do it where the nurses can see you. You're young, and that pout looks adorable. You'd have the girls queuing up down the hall to take you home and 'make it all better'. If I can't be enjoying our bounty of beautiful nurses, _at least _let me live vicariously through my young, pretty, single co-worker."  
" You are a twisted man."  
" Nope, just married. Go, mope, pout, take one of the nurses home and come back tomorrow with your mind clear. Go. Now, while I'm being nice."  
" You're never nice."  
" Fine. You caught me. I'm worried that you're going to sit in here brood the rest of the shift and if I wanted to watch someone mope about I'd go down to the daycare. Go, before I change my mind and decide a more fitting place for you is in records, organizing charts."  
" See you tomorrow, Pete." Rob finished his tea, set it next to the sink (because Julia flipped if anything was actually in the sink) and slipped out of his white coat. It was simpler to just leave it in the intensivists' lounge -- a bit like leaving the doctor part of him behind.  
" Get outta here, kid. And burn that fucking shirt, the pattern makes me nauseous." Rob smiled, made a rude gesture before heading out the door. He wore these shirts just to piss Pete off -- Pete who said that anything that wasn't a solid color was too fancy or just plain ugly or both. He was waiting for the day when Pete finally followed through on his threat to make Rob strip off the next time he wore something brightly colored and ugly into work. Just to see if Pete would actually do it.


	22. Age 24 pt 2

Growing Up Chase

By Rebel Yell

Part Twenty-Two (Age 24)

It was 1:35 am, and despite having got off his own shift two and a half hours earlier, Robert Chase was back at Royal Prince Alfred Hospital. He managed polite but rushed greetings for the staff members he passed, hurrying to get to the ICU waiting area.

" Rob? I didn't page you." Brian, the new intensive-care intern, announced when Rob walked past the nurses' station.

" I know. You just got two patients up from surgery, sisters, last name Hughes."  
" Yeah, that's why I paged Dr. King…"  
" Which rooms are they in?"  
" Why?"  
" Molly, love, would you hand me the files for patient Katherine Hughes and patient Sarah Hughes?" Rob asked, reaching a hand out to the nurse at the station, who was eyeing him carefully.  
" Rob, I can't give you files for patients that aren't yours." She replied with a fact they all knew.

" Call it a consult. I need those files."  
" Why? Dr. King will be here in ten minutes, they don't appear in danger of crashing, so there's no reason for me to get a consult from you." Brian asked, and Rob had a hard time remembering that the new doctor was actually older than him when he kept asking foolish questions.

" I didn't say it _was _a consult, I said call it a consult. Personal favor, Molly. Please? I'm not likely to go broadcasting their medical information from the rooftops, now am I?"  
" This is a possible breach of ethics, and definitely a breach of hospital protocol-" Brian picked up the files before Molly could. Rob sighed, and held his hand out to the intern.

" Dr. King won't care if I 'consult'. You talked to the family yet?"  
" No, the surgeon was in to do that, and Dr. King said he wanted to handle the update."  
" Good. Give me the files, I'll take care of it."  
" I can't do that."  
" Brian, I'd like to remind you of a certain on-call night that you-"  
" That's blackmail."  
" No, that's calling in the favor you owe me." Rob corrected, as he pulled the files from Brian's hand and flipped them open before quickly picking out the pertinent and most critical information. "Molly, I'll be in the waiting room when Dr. King gets here. Tell him I've already talked to the family--"  
" He'll be angry. He said to wait--" Brian broke in, sounding a little panicked.

" He told _you _to wait. _I'm_ not new at this anymore." And more importantly, Pete liked him, and so far showed no signs of even much tolerating Brian. Rob handed the file back to the intern, and headed for the waiting room at the slowest pace he could force himself to take. He had to be calm, he had to be collected, because he knew that the family wouldn't be.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" ROBBIE!" He barely had time to register Liz's voice before she was wrapping her arms around his waist, tucking her head into his shoulder tightly and sobbing. He didn't look up, paid no attention to the other people in the room, just pulled Liz over to the sofa and rocked her a little, hand brushing through her hair gently. It took several minutes before she calmed, and as she pulled away, just a little, Rob finally looked up. He didn't recognize the two younger men in the room, but he of course recognized Liz's parents easily.

" Hello." He hadn't a clue what to say…he'd never met half of them and the other half didn't like him very much.

" What're _you_ doing here?" Mr. Hughes asked tightly, and Rob knew that he was upset about the twins, not really about Rob's presence, but it still hurt to hear a man he'd once greatly admired (oh how he'd envied Lizzie her dad) sound so…spiteful at the sight of him.

" I called him, Dad." Liz sniffed, and Rob handed her a couple tissues from the box on the small table beside the sofa. "I need him here, okay?"  
" Tom, please don't make a scene. It's not like we didn't know they were still friends."  
" We don't have to condone it, however."  
" Dad! He's a doctor now -- he works here, as a matter of fact."  
" Here? He's a doctor in this hospital?"  
" In this very ICU." Rob acknowledged, and seeing Mr. Hughes face, continued, "Don't worry, I'm recusing myself from immediate care. I won't be responsible for their treatment."

" Do you know…the surgeon said the intensivists would have more information later, do you know anything?" Liz asked, laying her head against his shoulder and cuddling into him comfortably. She was obviously still worried, but had stopped crying, and it felt good to know that she was feeling even a bit better just being around him. He hugged her, and kissed her forehead before responding.

" I'm not supposed to know, but I looked at the files before I came in here. The surgeon told you about their injuries, right?" If he ignored the other people in the room, just talked to Liz, he'd be all right. He had trouble feeling the least bit calm or professional with Mr. Hughes glaring at him like that and Mrs. Hughes looking ready to fall apart.  
" Yes."  
" Sarah's doing well. If she continues to have vitals this strong and there's no complications, I expect she'll be moved to a standard room in about 24 to 48 hours. Her stats look as good as we could possibly expect after a car crash like that. Tentatively, without any unforeseen complications, I'd say she should be all right."  
" Oh thank God." Liz breathed, and Rob just caught out the corner of his eye, the older of the two men he didn't know -- probably in his early thirties -- relax and sink into a chair. That must be Sarah's lad then. "What about Katie?"  
" Kate's condition is more serious, as I'm sure the surgeon told you. Her stats are well within acceptable boundaries, but she's probably going to be in the ICU longer than Sarah. Our big concern with her is blood-loss and complications. They've already given her one transfusion, but we'll probably need to give her one more. If you don't mind, Lizzie, we might ask you to donate -- I know you're the same type as your sisters."  
" I'd love to do anything to help."  
" I'll talk to Dr. King about it when he gets here."

" Thank you for coming in, Robbie. I know you just got off--" Liz began, but he cut her off sharply.

" I meant it when I said you could call me about anything, for anything, at any time."  
" Dr. Chase, a moment of your time please?" Pete appeared in the doorway, voice sounding tired but not particularly angry and Liz let go of him so he could stand.

" Of course, Dr. King."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Brian's having a fucking baby over this." Pete scoffed, once they were well out of possible hearing range of the waiting room. "Who are they and how do you know them?"  
" Katherine Hughes and Sarah Hughes, the patients in 9 and 7, they're the twin sisters of the girl I was sitting with--"  
" Yes, I noticed the cozy scene. New girlfriend?"  
" Old just friend." Rob corrected, smiling a little. "That's Liz."  
" _The_ Liz? The one sends the care packages? The one who's an actress on that soap my wife watches?"  
" Yes, but I'd appreciate it if that bit wasn't mentioned."  
" Have her bribe me with enough of those cookies to keep me happy for however long her sisters are with us, and I'll have every nurse and staff member in this ICU terrified to even think it. Promise."  
" I'll pass the price of silence along to her."  
" So, that's Liz? My wife will want an autograph. You'd think a surgeon would have better taste in entertainment than a soap." Pete shrugged, and looked at Rob carefully as if searching his face for something. "You're not working in my unit until both the patients in question are upgraded and moved to a standard room."  
" Dr. Jessup should make that call, as head of the department--"  
" Should something happen and they code, can you run it?"  
" Yeah. Codes are pure adrenaline, I could run one on Liz. Like my brain shuts everything else out but what I need to do. I could do it."  
" Confident little fuck, aren't you? How about telling the family? You work in Dr. Jessup's ICU, no one's going to do the dirty work for you. You know the rule. You run the code, you inform the family. Could you go back in that room and tell Liz that her sister was dead? And do it professionally, just like it was anyone else?"  
" No." Rob admitted after a moment's consideration. "I might be able to tell her, but not as a doctor. I'd be me…and that's not right."  
" Knew you were smart enough to come around to my way of thinking."  
" I can't…Kate could be here awhile. I don't have the PTO to cover it."

" I've already got an idea to keep you busy for awhile, Rob. Dr. Jessup and I were meaning to arrange it anyway. Go on back to your friend. You're off tomorrow, I'll get Julia to cover your shift."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Liz? Wake up, love. I brought breakfast." He leaned over, and gently shook her shoulder. He was whispering, hoping not to wake everyone else in the room just yet. He'd been relieved when Liz's parents drifted off on the cots he'd procured from storage, and Mr. Hughes had therefore stopped glaring at him. Kate's boyfriend, Charlie, was on the third cot while Sarah's fiancee Keith was asleep on the floor under the window. He'd tried to convince them all to go home, but…maybe he'd have better luck tonight. Well, hospital policy said he _had _to have better luck tonight -- they weren't supposed to have visitors (even in the ICU) overnight when no patients were close to death. Luckily, neither Kate nor Sarah seemed to fit in that category.

"Liz, come on. It's morning."  
" Robbie? What's…oh, did something happen?" Liz sat up quickly, and Rob would have laughed at her hair if he hadn't been trying to calm her fears as quick as possible.

" No, no. Everything's fine, I just brought you some breakfast. Special delivery, so don't wake everyone else because there's not enough to share all round."  
" What'd you bring me?" Liz asked, offering him a tentative smile which he returned brightly as he turned so she could see the plate on the little table in the room.

" Ta-da. How much do you love me?"  
" Robbie!" She half-shouted, then brought her voice back to a whisper. "Where'd you find American pancakes in hospital?"  
" I, uh, talked Maggie downstairs into making them special. Which is why you're getting breakfast at 6 in the morning -- she had to start helping the rest of the staff get the patient breakfasts ready a few minutes ago. Come on, I'll sneak you into the doctor's lounge to eat, so we can talk."

" Just give me the food and I'll follow you anywhere at this point." It didn't take very long to get to the doctor's lounge, which was empty since Brian and Pete were both checking on the patients before shift change in about an hour. Rob set the plate on the table near the "window" (Dr. Jessup had arranged to have part of a wall painted to look like Sydney Harbor) and retrieved a knife and fork from the small kitchen area.

" Thank you, Robbie. I can't believe you went to that much trouble."  
" It wasn't much trouble." He blushed, and looked at his feet. In fact, he'd had to promise Maggie a 'private' lunch in the cafeteria and flirt with her a bit before she'd agreed to help him out -- luckily she was forty and more happy to mother him than date him, so neither one of them thought he was serious in the least. No doubt Maggie would make her co-workers think it _might_ be, though.

" It's very sweet of you. Thank, Maggie was it? Thank her for me too. This is wonderful. Horribly sweet breakfast though."  
" I'm glad you like it."  
" Was there any change? Do you have to go home? When does your shift start?"  
" I was scheduled to start in about an hour--"  
" Robbie, you can't have had but a couple hours sleep! You spent most of the night curled up with me on the couch."  
" I got through med school and my training on about that a lot of nights. I'm not working the ICU while your sisters are here, though. Dr. King pulled me."  
" Oh, Robbie, I'm sorry. I didn't know you'd get in trouble."  
" I'm not in trouble. We're not allowed to work on family is all, and if something happened on my shift…so I'm not working up here until Sarah and Kate are both upgraded and moved."  
" But, Robbie, we aren't your family."  
" _You_ are. Which makes your sisters…sort of family."

" I love you." Rob smiled, and leaned over to kiss her cheek softly.

" I know. I love you too. That's why I can't work here right now -- I couldn't…if something happened, I couldn't treat them like other patients. Besides, Dr. King woke Dr. Jessup up at about four-thirty, and Dr. Brant about an hour ago, and it looks like I'm cleared to start my training in the NICU early. I was supposed to start next month, anyway."  
" At least something good came out of this mess. You'll be wonderful with kids."  
" NICU patients are too little to care if I'm good with kids, Liz. My PICU training is next year." He corrected easily, reaching out to snag the fork so he could steal a bite of one of the pancakes.

" Thank you, for coming in and staying the night with me. I know you must've been uncomfortable with my Dad acting so angry. He's really not angry at you anymore, it's just…stress."

" I know. It's all right, Liz. So long as _you_ still love me, _your Dad _can hate me all he likes. You're the one that matters to me. And you don't need to thank me for coming in, love. I owe you a lot more than one sleepless night. I owe you, and Dan and probably Colin, a lot more than I can ever repay."

" You don't owe me a thing, Robert Chase. I love you. Love doesn't keep track of things like that."

"Love is patient, is kind. Love envieth not, dealeth not perversely, is not puffed up, is not ambitious, seeketh not her own, is not provoked to anger, thinketh no evil: Rejoiceth not in iniquity, but rejoiceth with the truth: Beareth all things, believeth all things, hopeth all things, endureth all things." Rob recited from memory, having learned the passage long before seminary school, when he needed something to remind him of why he (at fifteen) was spending all his time taking care of his drunk, sick mother and not out with his friends. He was smiling genuinely at her, but he wasn't surprised when Liz started crying again. He gently pulled her over to the beds lining one wall, and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Until Sarah and Kate were well out of any possible danger, he knew Liz would need him to be strong and steady for her. For once, he was going to be her rock, rather than the other way round.


	23. Age 25

A/N: The penultimate chapter! Hope you all enjoy. Much thanks to my lovely reviewers, it's wonderful to know some people are reading and enjoying my attempts to explain a bit of the inexplicked (not inexplicable).

Growing Up Chase

By Rebel Yell

Part Twenty-Three (age 25)

"Where _is _he?" Dan shrugged, as his wife stopped by to hiss in his ear before pasting a smile back on her face and starting to make the rounds of the party once more. Jen had tried to convince Rob to let them have the party at his place, but he'd resisted. It wasn't that Rob was anti-social, he just refused to have any of Liz's "work" friends over to his house. Dan couldn't explain it to his wife, but he was pretty sure just the idea of having models and semi-famous actors and "up-and-coming" musicians in that house reminded Rob too much of his mum's old parties. Willing it to ring, he checked his mobile again, as if he might've missed a call from Rob explaining why he was nearly two hours late.

" Waiting for something important?"  
" Liz!" Dan jumped, dropping his phone back in his pocket. "I thought you were out with…those two girls from your show…sorry, you know how I am with names."  
" I'm continuously surprised you remember your own. Where's Robbie? Is he…not coming?" She sounded unsure, and probably for good reason. Dan hadn't actually been present when Liz finally told Rob she was moving to London -- despite all-but begging her to wait until he was round to do so -- but from both accounts it hadn't been pretty.

" He's coming."  
" He was so upset, Danny. I think he's truly angry at me right now."  
" He's scared is all. And Rob's a right bastard when he's scared."  
" I put this off a year already. There's more work in London, and I've got an agent lined up and she's already got me work and…I just couldn't stay in Australia and do the work I want to do."

"He knows that logically, Liz. He's not angry, not really. I think he's just hurt. You should have told him back when you told your family. Given him more time to adjust. Took your dad a bit to come round to the idea too, didn't it?"  
" Yes. I just knew that if I told Robbie before it was all set and I was truly ready he'd convince me not to go, he'd get that look and he'd get upset and he'd shout and he'd start crying and I'd feel horrible and put it off again. I _feel _horrible as it is, but I can't put it off this way, everything's set. I didn't do it to hurt him."  
" Don't _you_ start crying, or you'll set off every woman here and I don't want my house full of crying women. He knows all that, Liz. He just needs time to start thinking logically again. We're all going to miss you but…you and me, we're all he's got. It's gonna take him a bit to get used to you living on the other side of the world. He _will _get used to it though."  
" I wish I could stay -- everyone I love is here, but the work isn't here. Thanks for putting all this together. It's so nice to see everyone together one last time."

" You're welcome. Figured after twenty years of friendship -- bit more than that now isn't it -- the least I owed you was a party. Besides, it gave Jen an excuse to have people round the new house."  
" So…he _is _coming?"

" He promised he would. He had to work today. I'm sure he just got hung up there, Liz."  
" Yes, of course."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Where the fuck have you _been_?" Dan grabbed Rob the minute he was inside the house.

" One of my babies died today. Almost lost another. I just got off, all right?"  
" Shit, Rob. I'm sorry. You…all right?"  
" No." Rob visibly gathered himself, taking a few deep breaths. "I'm not ready for this."  
" She leaves the day after tomorrow. We can't put it off any longer."

" Wish she'd told me sooner. I was last, wasn't I?"  
" Yeah. I think you were the hardest for her to tell."  
" So, is your wife going to kill me for being a bit late?"  
" A bit? You're _three hours _late. But, no, Jen'll calm down. You got a pretty good reason after all." Dan sighed, looking at Rob carefully. His best mate was clearly just barely holding it together. Between having one of his NICU patients die, and Liz leaving for the other side of the world it wasn't shaping up to be the best day in Robert Chase's life. "You'd best go find the guest of honor. She's been looking for you."

" Do me a favor, mate?"  
" Yeah?"  
" Hold on to these." Dan had to look down to confirm that Rob had just handed him his car keys. That was never a good sign.

"Rob-"  
" I'm getting fucked up tonight. I'm _definitely_ getting fucked up." Dan watched his friend walk away, before tucking the extra set of keys in with his own in the drawer of the hall table.

" That's healthy, Rob. Sure, go ahead, get really drunk. That'll solve things. Act just like your mum, grand idea that." He was talking to himself, but sometimes, it was the only way to get a sane conversation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dan, tell me you have his keys." Jen whispered in his ear quickly, as the party emptied out. Truthfully, people had been gradually leaving, instead of gradually arriving, for the last couple hours but there were only a few die-hard party-goers left. It was amusing to watch Liz's friends watch Rob and Liz do their weird platonic cuddle -- which didn't look in the least platonic if you didn't know better. It didn't hurt that both Rob and Liz had been drinking, and were being particularly affectionate.

" He handed them over when he got here."  
" Good. Now go join them, you've been a good host, go enjoy a last bit with your two fellow stooges."

"Thanks, love. It's been a great night."  
" Go. Thank me later. I can already think of…interesting ways."  
" Really?" Dan asked, eyebrows raised. That sounded nicely suggestive.

" Later."  
"Fine. Tease." He walked over and dropped into the lounger next to the one Rob and Liz were sharing. His house wasn't nearly so nice as Rob's, but then, he paid for it himself. It might not be beachfront, but it did have a gorgeous in-ground pool and a nice patio beside.  
" Hey, Danny. You want a drink?" Liz offered, gesturing to the bottles of beer in the cooler between his chair and the lounger.

" Not right now. You two look comfortable."  
" I was cold. Robbie's warm. And comfortable too."  
" I've been relegated to just a warm body, have I?"  
" You know I only ever cuddle like this with you now Robbie. I used to cuddle with Dan too, but his wife doesn't like it."  
" I like being special." Rob loudly confided, kissing the top of Liz's head. He squeezed her tightly, pulling her back into his chest before snuggling in to rest his chin on her shoulder. "You know, now that you're leaving me, we can't do this anymore."  
" I'm not leaving you. I'm just moving on. In my career. I'm still going to ring you at random times just to check up on you, you know."  
" I look forward to your constant harassment."  
" You love my harassment, Robbie Chase."  
" I love _you_. The harassment is just part of the package."  
" We should probably head out." Dan didn't miss the 'knowing' looks passing between Liz's former co-stars -- but he wasn't entirely sure what they meant. The two women (Dan still couldn't remember their names) stood, and Liz popped up, rather steadily which made Dan suspicious about how many of the empties about were Rob's rather than hers.

" I'm going to miss you both so much. If you're ever in London, you better look me up or I will find you and hurt you." Hugs went all around, and then another round of hugs and promises to keep in touch.

" Liz, do you mind if I borrow Rob for a minute?" The dark-haired woman asked, and without waiting for a reply, the two women pulled Rob to his feet as well. He wasn't as steady as Liz, nor as unsteady as Dan thought he should be (maybe all the empties weren't his either?) and he made it to his feet easily -- he probably could have done without the help too. "I've been wanting to do this for two years of co-starring with you, Liz. Since you're leaving, I'm seizing the day."  
Before any of them could quite figure out what Kirsty meant (THAT was her name!), she had pulled Rob into a kiss that quickly became fairly obscene. There was definitely tongue involved, and Dan tried not to laugh at Liz's face. Somehow, despite all evidence to the contrary, Liz still seemed totally confused when her friends or acquaintances thought of Rob as a man in the sexual sense. Finally, Kirsty pulled away, a large grin on her face.

" Definitely worth the wait."  
" My turn."  
" Turn? What-" Rob was cut off when the other, blonde, actress also pulled him into a kiss. Dan was still blanking on the woman's name, but it wasn't very important. He glanced away, feeling his face flush in embarrassment when it became obvious that the woman was slightly more intent than Kirsty had been -- her hand was sliding suspicious between them and Dan wasn't going to think any farther than that.

" Stop molesting Robbie!"  
" Oh, I'd like to properly 'molest' him." The blonde pulled away, and smiled easily at Liz. She grabbed Kirsty's hand, and called over her shoulder as they headed out the gate to head round the house towards the cars, "I don't know how you haven't hit that yet -- but you're missing out. Good luck in London, Liz."

"That was weird." Rob managed, standing for a moment as though frozen to the spot. He dropped back onto the lounger, staring up at Liz suspiciously. "Did you know they were going to do that?"  
" NO!"  
" Apparently you're just irresistible, Rob." Dan teased, reaching over to ruffle his hair. Liz sat back down as well, still looking a bit nonplussed, but not upset in any way.

" Oh, wait, Liz. Sit up a minute." Rob reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small, shallow box wrapped in simple blue paper. "I brought you a present."  
" Hmmm…what could Robbie have gotten me?" Liz mused aloud, quickly tugging at the paper. Dan shook his head, Rob spoiled her rotten. He was as indulgent as a doctor with a significant independent income could be -- not that Liz wasn't making more than good money herself. It was more that Rob liked getting her things, always had.

" A set of keys?" Liz asked, raising her eyebrows at Dan as if expecting him to be able to explain the significance of the gift.

" It's the full set for my house here in Sydney. You sold your place, you said, and…I wanted you to know that you've always got someplace to come home to." Rob wasn't looking at them, clearly unable to meet either Liz's eyes or Dan's. Neither of them was going to mention that Liz's parents and sisters all lived in Sydney or its suburbs, that she wasn't in any danger of not having someplace to come back to if things went to hell in London, or she just got homesick. This was as much about Rob, as it was about Liz, maybe more so. "Someplace that's _yours_, not a guest room at someone else's place."  
" Robbie, what'd you do?" Liz was holding back tears, barely.  
" Well, technically it's not official until I'm thirty-five and Dad's grips are well off my inheritance. But…I had my mum's old solicitor, who drew up the trust, set it up that the house is in your name as well. It's half yours, if you want it. Someplace you can always come back to, someplace safe and yours and no one can ever make you leave."  
" Oh, Robbie."  
" I would've done the same for you, Dan, but…you've got Jen and this place and everything."  
" Don't worry about me, Rob. I'm set, right like I am." Dan nodded, knowing he wasn't being excluded because he was less valuable as a friend. Rob knew he was already home, he didn't need a guaranteed place, he had it with his wife.

" I love you so much!" Liz finally started sobbing, throwing herself into Rob's arms and burying her face in the crook of his neck. Dan just watched, not feeling the least left out, particularly when Jen silently came out to join him, wrapping her arms around him warmly.

" No matter what happens, you can always come home. There's always a place for you here. Nothing can ever change that. I love you." Rob said softly, fingers threading through her hair gently. No one commented on the fact that he was crying too, just like none of them mentioned, although they all knew, that those were words Rob had been wanting to hear himself for a long time.


	24. Age 26

A/N: My apologies for the delay in posting this part -- between my holiday weekend that got extended due to bad weather and problems, it's been a bit difficult to get posted. This is the final chapter of _Growing Up Chase_ that will appear in chronological order (which is to say, it's the last part I had laid out in my original plans). Other parts **may** be forthcoming, but you'll need to watch the listed ages to put them in the right place in the larger story. Unless I decide to take the time to rearrange all these chapters. Thanks again to all my lovely reviewers -- I really do appreciate the comments! I should be much better about replying in the future, as I'm defending my thesis on Monday and will have loads more time after that.

Growing Up Chase

by Rebel Yell

Part Twenty-Four (Age 26)

" So, you're not selling the place?" Dan asked, casting a glance at his best friend before looking back out over the beach and to the ocean beyond. They were on the terrace out the back of Rob's house, despite it being a little chilly now that the sun was going down. It was winter after all.

" Never. It's home. Much as I call any place 'home' any way."

" You're going to let it sit empty again?"  
" Johanna will be here a couple days a week to keep it up, of course. Liz says she'll be in and out, when she can do with living in London. Dan, you…do know I'm coming back, right? This isn't like Liz -- I'll be back."  
" In how many years?"  
" Likely three, I suppose. Sounds forever doesn't it? This is the chance of a lifetime. Dr. House does some brilliant work. It's very prestigious, his fellowship. Could be great for my career."  
" Dad's heard of Dr. House you know."  
" Yeah, he told me. Warned me off more like, at least three times. Never knew he cared so much."  
" He's a doctor. So are you. I'm not. So you got adopted."  
" You make a lot more money working for your uncle than you would as a doctor."

" And I don't have to deal with blood or other bodily fluids -- definitely a perk, that. What's New Jersey like anyway? You never did talk much about the interview."

" Dr. House is…an ass of the first order. Within two minutes of meeting him, he commented on my 'great' hair, my 'pretty' face and called me British. When I was leaving, he whistled and made some comment about my ass."  
" And you want to work for him?"  
" He was trying to get a rise out of me, like it was some sort of test. If commenting on my ass is the worst he's got to say -- he's not nearly so bad as your dad seems to think." Rob sighed, took a few drinks from his beer, and looked over at Dan with an odd look on his face. "He knows my dad. Well, Dad called House at any rate about my application."  
" Ouch. House the type to…consider it a favor for another famous doctor?"  
" No. In fact, House flat told me I wasn't going to be hired and having my famous father call on my behalf wasn't going to help."

" But he did hire you."  
" Yeah. He smiled when I told him I didn't want the position if he would give it to me after my dad called. Turns out, the call was to ask him _not_ to hire me. Rowan doesn't think I can manage. How he even bloody well knew I was applying I've not a clue. I certainly didn't tell him."  
" You didn't even tell me and Liz."  
" Exactly. And I told you before that I didn't tell you about it only because I didn't really expect to get a position in America. So I called my dad to ask him about it -- he's got no business interfering in my life _now_ -- and got Catherine. I hate that fucking woman."

" Rob…it's not worth being so angry. You know that."  
" Maybe it is worth it." Rob bit out, anger and frustration clear in his voice, although Dan knew that it was really hurt feelings that lay under it all. "Maybe…maybe it was her all along. Boarding school and trying to sell this place and the whole mess with my dad."  
" Your dad left before he ever met her."  
" I meant…the mess with me. Not Mum."  
" Exactly. Your dad left. He left _you_, Rob, not just your mum. I understand divorce but I can't ever understand how a man can leave his kid like that."  
" Yes, well, some children --some people-- are difficult to love." Dan looked over at his friend, and knew that Rob was utterly serious.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?" Rob grimaced, rubbing the back of his head.

"For talking shit about my friend. You know, this is the most depressing going away night I could imagine. Why don't we go out, call people over…something?"  
" I already said my goodbyes at the hospital, been round to see your parents and sisters, went to see the Fitzpatricks, even visited Colin at his new parish. There aren't a lot of people going to miss me, Dan."  
" Have you…talked to Liz about this yet?"  
" I, uh…yes?"  
" Fuck, Rob. You're moving to another country and you didn't tell her? She's going to fucking flip she comes back here and you've moved out without a word to her."  
" I told her I got a new job, and I was moving, the house would be empty most times. I just…failed to mention the _America_ part of it."  
" She's going to fucking murder you."  
" She left me first."  
"Are you _twelve_?" Dan sighed, and stifled the impulse to slap Rob round the back of the head again. "At least she told you _before_ she moved to another continent. Your flight leaves tomorrow, and Liz hasn't seen you since she left for London over a year ago -- because you avoided her at the holidays when she was home. You think she's going to be all right with the fact that when she gets back for another visit --next month by the way -- you've moved to America without telling her? Without giving her a chance to throw you an obnoxiously large going away party? And I'm the one going to hear all about it, not you."  
" I didn't avoid her. She was here for about four days before she had to go film something and she spent all that time, rightly, with her family. I'm distinctly _not_ her family and wasn't invited -- if you care to recall they rather hate me. It doesn't change anything at any rate. She couldn't have thrown me a party, she's in London shooting a film, no time off until next month. And she already never sees me, just rings me at every time of day and night. She can still ring when I'm in America. I'll tell her when she calls tonight. I swear."  
" Which should be any minute, and you can tell her while I'm sitting here so I know you did it. She made time to drop in to see me and Jen -- I'm sure she had time to see you, but you --"  
" I had to work. She said she understood." Rob didn't say anything for a few minutes, and Dan let him think over whatever it was for a bit. He finished his beer, watching Rob sip at his second, wondering if there'd be a third. Rob was a binge drinker, especially when he was upset. He might go weeks without having a second drink even when they went out, but the times he got to a third, he didn't stop 'til he was too drunk to think straight. It worried everyone who cared about him no little bit.

" I wish I wasn't going."  
" You don't have to go. I know you had an offer from RPA -- Dr. Jessup thinks the world of you. Even Pete…doesn't hate you. Which is apparently high praise indeed."  
" I have to go. I have to prove--I have to do this."  
" Prove what? You've got nothing to prove to anybody, Rob."  
" Maybe I have to prove it to myself."  
" Prove what?"  
" That I _can_. That I'm smart enough, good enough. I want to go, but I wish I could stay closer. I've just made a commitment to you, and Jen and Jack especially. There's this place, and Liz. All this…it's all I know. I guess I'm just a bit nervous about leaving it all."  
" I'd be fucking terrified." Dan admitted, trying to imagine moving away from Australia.

"Jack will practically be in school before I get back from this. Some godfather I'm turning out to be."  
" He'll be three and a half, perfect age for you to come back. He won't remember you were ever gone."  
" I should go to Confession before I leave in the morning." Rob smiled at him though, and Dan didn't even try to hide his confusion, eyebrows raised in a clear question, "Envy. You know I'd swap lives with you in an instant. Lovely wife, perfect little baby son."  
" I'm pretty well set, aren't I?" Dan admitted, unable to moderate his own grin. "He's the best thing I've ever done, or will ever do, mate. Well, him and any other little ones Jen and I have."  
" You ever think…you ever worry you won't be a good father?"  
" Every day. I just pray I do all right that one day, then move on to the next when it comes. If I can do like my own dad, I'll be fine. Why?"  
" I…you know Pete uh…had a vasectomy couple months back? Got four kids, him and his wife decided that was it."  
" Interesting but what's that to do with this conversation?"  
" I've been considering it myself."  
" What? A vasectomy?" Dan sputtered, choking on the very idea, glad he'd waited a moment to take another swig of beer. "You're twenty-six! Why on Earth would you want to do something like that?"

" You ever think maybe I'm not _fit_ to be a father?" Rob asked, but he was looking away from Dan, and his voice was so soft it was almost lost in the sound of the tide coming in.

" Why? Because your dad's an ass? No. I think if you know you want to do it different, you'll be fine. Besides, you're too fucking loyal to be like your dad. You love someone and there's nothing this side of Heaven or Hell that'll make you leave them."  
" I'm leaving you. All of this."  
" Just a…_really_ long trip abroad. You aren't going to go off and forget us. Look, Rob, don't do anything permanent all right? Promise me, you won't do anything like that until you're…_thirty_, at least."

" I promise. I can't promise I won't consider it."  
" Think all you like, just don't _do _it. You're still young and well, your parents did a pretty good number on you. Give it time. You could fall in love and decide you want a family with some girl in New Jersey for all we know."  
" Only if she wants to come live in Oz in a few years. Or I can convince you and Liz to move with me to America." Rob laughed, and set an unopened beer back on the table. "I don't know how I'm going to manage three years without you, Liz and Cols to jerk me in line when I get weird."  
"Just give us a ring, Rob. We can verbally smack you about until you fall back into line."  
" Wanna go for a swim?"  
" Now?" Dan asked, looking out at the dark waves as they rolled in. The sun wasn't fully set, but it was getting close. Rob was grinning like an idiot, already standing to pull his shirt over his head.

" Come on, Danny. Old times sake. Go for a swim, get cleaned up and head out somewhere. My last night in Australia for some time, we should enjoy it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're shipping the rest of my things tomorrow right?"  
" Yes, Rob."  
" Right then. This is it." Rob glanced over his shoulder at the line to get through security for international flights. It was his third trip to America in just a few short months -- the first to pass his USMLE, then his interview in Princeton, and now he was leaving semi-permanently. It might be the full three years before he managed enough time off at a time to make a trip back home feasible.

" You…uh…you know I love you, mate." Dan managed, sounding only a little uncomfortable.

" I know. Love you too. But not in the gay way."  
" Come here you little poofter." Rob chuckled as he was pulled into a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around Dan's broad shoulders, and returned the hug just as enthusiastically. "Take care of yourself, Rob. Call me for anything -- even if you just need to hear a voice with a normal accent."  
" I will. I'll call in a few days, when I get things settled a bit. Tell Liz I'm sorry and…see if you can talk her into speaking to me again sometime this year? Who knew she'd be so angry that I'm moving closer to her."  
" Don't get me started, Rob. She'll calm down in a few days. You might want to send her something fairly extravagant as an 'I'm sorry I'm an idiot' gift. And next time she calls, and you have something important to tell her -- try not telling her while she can hear some random girl you met in a pub whispering dirty things in your ear."  
" It wasn't a random girl. That was Susan, she's one of the nurses in pediatrics -- known her nearly a year now."  
"My point being that maybe Liz feels like she was being ignored on top of being informed at the very last minute that you were moving to America."  
"Right. Apologize profusely, extravagant gift, any other advice?"  
" Call her when you get homesick the first time -- she's a sucker for you, Robbie. Won't ever be able to stay mad at you if you sound sad and upset."  
" Right -- apology, bribery, manipulation. Those I can do."  
" You'd better go. Just one more thing, Rob." Dan grabbed him, pulling him into another hug and Rob smiled as he returned the gesture once more. "No matter what happens, you can always come home. Always a place for you here in Sydney, and I don't mean your house. We love you -- me, Liz, Jen, Jack, Colin, everybody. Nothing will ever change that. You can _always _come home. You've got family here."

" You can't make me cry in public, Dan." Rob insisted, barely holding back the tears gathering behind his eyes. This time, he pulled Dan into another hug, ignoring the slightly odd looks around them. When he finally pulled back slightly, Dan mussed his hair fondly (a favorite reminder that Dan had ended up several inches taller and a lot broader) and pushed him away.

"Go on. Get out of here, Rob."  
" Give my best to Jen and Jack. And tell Liz I'm sorry I'm an idiot." Rob reminded, adjusting the carry-on bag on his shoulder and reluctantly forcing himself to walk away from his oldest friend. A walk away from Australia. Just as much, it was a walk towards whatever awaited him in America.


	25. The Girlfriend, Part One

A/N: Typically, once I thought I had finished something -- it just wouldn't leave me alone. Apparently, I just _had _to write Liz's first meeting with Chase's first 'serious' adult significant other. There will (very soon) be a second part of this. I almost made it a separate story, but I thought it should go in here for clarity's sake. And as I said before, I may be inspired yet again to go back and fill in more incidents of Chase's history. Hope you all think this part is up to standard with the rest of it -- despite it being outside the original plan.

Growing Up Chase

By Rebel Yell

The Girlfriend, Part One (Age 23) Takes place between Ch. 20 and Ch. 21

"Robbie!" He wasn't in the least surprised when Lizzie threw herself at him for a typical whole-body hug, and he laughed at her obvious enthusiasm. A few minutes later, after Liz had let go of him and was finished inspecting him for whatever she always seemed to look for (as if he might be visibly broken or something), Rob stepped back and wrapped one arm around his girlfriend.

" Amy, this is Liz. Liz, this is Amy."  
" Oh, I'm so glad to meet you! Robbie's always talking about you." Liz smiled brightly, but Rob knew her well enough to know she was faking the enthusiasm. That, and Danny had already called and given him a heads-up that Liz was apparently determined to find fault in Amy.

" He talks a lot about you too." Amy wasn't as good an actress, and it was obvious she wasn't particularly keen on this meeting either. Personally, Rob thought she didn't appreciate fully the fact that she wasn't meeting his actual biological family. If she thought Liz was a tough audience…well, at least she didn't have to worry about pleasing the world-renowned Dr. Chase and Rob knew without a doubt he could have dated the most saintly girl ever and his mother would have hated her anyway.

" Dan and Jen made it in yet?"  
" Oh, yes, hours ago. You know Jen, always early to places."  
" Are we just a party of five then?" Amy asked, and Rob tried to discretely shoot her a sharp look. He'd told her not to make a big deal out of the fact that Liz was single.

" Yes. Five." It wasn't the first time for five -- Colin sometimes joined them on holidays -- but it was the first time they were two couples plus one.  
" Are we meeting Dan and Jen for dinner then? Or do we have other plans for tonight?"  
" They should be down any minute -- we were just waiting for you. Why don't we have a seat, so Amy and I can chat, get to know each other?" Liz asked, gesturing to the very comfortable, very expensive, furniture in the lodge's lobby.

" Dobs, would you get me a drink, love? I'm parched."  
" Of course. Liz, can I get you anything?" Rob asked, gesturing to the pub connected to the lobby -- Liz thought it a bit early to drink to be honest. It was barely half four.

"No, none for me, Robbie."  
" Hurry back, Dobs. I'll miss you." Liz grimaced, both at the ridiculous nickname (she was so teasing Robbie about that later) and at the entirely unnecessary, mildly obscene kiss that Amy pulled Robbie into. Liz was suddenly grateful that Jen and Danny were far more discrete in their show of affection. Finally, they separated, and Robbie headed for the pub.

"So, I've heard loads about you." Liz started, after Amy said nothing for a few moments. The truth was, Robbie had briefly mentioned having a girlfriend and that she would be joining them for the holiday -- but that was about all Liz knew. She suspected Robbie hadn't really told Amy much more about her. He didn't really talk about himself or the people in his life much. Even to other people in his life. Well, not unless you asked and Liz had been studiously ignoring the idea that Robbie had a serious girlfriend. "You met at the hospital?"  
" Yes. I'm an attending in radiology. It's hard to miss Rob -- every woman in the hospital has her eye on him. We went out with other friends a few times before we started seeing each other exclusively."  
" Robbie usually doesn't date exclusively you know. You're the first girlfriend of his to ever come on holiday with us."

" I know we've just met but…could you please not call him Robbie? He's not six years old -- he's an adult and a doctor. He hates that you still call him Robbie."  
" He's never mentioned it." Liz replied defiantly, mildly angry that this girl who'd known Robbie only a few months would presume to know him better than she did.

" You know how he is. He'd never actually say anything for fear of hurting your feelings or upsetting you. He's such a doormat. I swear he doesn't know how to say 'no'."

" He's not a doormat." Liz shot back, wondering why Amy would be dating someone she didn't seem to respect, " Robbie just likes to make people happy."  
" He's a doormat. I don't mind, really, I like him compliant. He's a great fuck too -- that doesn't hurt in the least."  
" I wouldn't know."

" Your loss," Amy smiled, but in a way that Liz could tell wasn't really meant to be friendly, " Rob's just as obedient in bed as out of it. Does exactly what a girl wants, just when and how she wants it. He's very…enthusiastic."  
" He's like my brother. I certainly wouldn't know."  
" You've known him since…year one of school?"  
" Yes, but I already knew Danny who just lived down the road a bit, our mums were friends. Robbie's known Danny since they were just weeks old, and that's how I met Robbie when we started at the same school."

" And the two of you never…dated or anything?"  
" Of course not! As I said, he's like my brother. Just like Danny."  
" I see." Liz knew Amy didn't really see, didn't really understand the relationships between Robbie and Danny and her. She was about to point that out, when she saw Robbie headed back towards them. He wanted them to get along, it was obvious, and for Robbie's sake she'd try to like Amy. And so long as the other woman stopped talking about sleeping with Robbie, she'd be able to pretend. She hoped. Because something about her just didn't sit quite right with Liz.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

" Dinner was lovely, Liz. Thanks so much, it's been ages since Dan and I went dancing." Jen giggled, tipsy from the wine she'd been drinking all evening, and still swaying to music that they could no longer hear. It was late (nearly midnight) and Liz was unsurprised to realize she'd enjoyed the evening out despite Amy's presence. Which might not have been entirely unpleasant -- she was fairly intelligent and made Robbie laugh which was nice -- if she hadn't been hanging off Robbie as if she were a clingy vine. Danny and Jen didn't seem to notice though.

" Tomorrow night it's up to you and Danny to sort dinner arrangements." Liz reminded, earning a vigorous nod. Danny laughed, pulling his wife against him to keep her from swaying so much. They were standing outside Danny and Jen's room, just down the hall from Rob and Amy, and Liz's room as well.

" Dan, I think you need to take your wife to bed." Robbie was smiling, as Jen started to sway more heavily. She'd had a lot of wine, to be fair, and was a total lightweight.

" Good idea, Rob -- best you've had since...I'm sure you've had one before I just can't concentrate right now. Dan, take me to bed. And be creative about it."  
" Please, that's more than I want to know." Liz giggled, pretending to be shocked. Danny just smiled, and dropped a quick kiss on his wife's lips.

" Good night, everyone. Tomorrow at eight for breakfast before hitting the slopes?"  
" Sounds perfect." Liz agreed, and Danny keyed open the door, tugging his wife behind him.

"Good night!" Jen gasped, giggling again, just before the door shut and cut the couple off from those remaining in the hall. Normally at this point, Liz would go back to the room she shared with Robbie and they'd lounge about maybe even just doze off together on his bed, not doing anything particular just enjoying being around each other. Needless to say, Amy's presence was going to change that routine quite a bit.

" Liz, you going to stop by for a bit? I'm not tired yet -- product of working third shift lately. I'm usually just off work about now."  
" I'm ready for bed, Rob." Amy cut off Liz's reply, wrapping her arms around his waist as they walked down the hall towards their respective rooms. Robbie glanced down, smiled, but clearly didn't get the hint.

" I guess we'll have to watch old films in your room then, Liz."  
" Sounds wonderful. It's been ages since we had time just the two of us." Liz managed to restrain her childish impulse to stick her tongue out at Amy -- and then tried to figure why she felt like she was competing for Robbie's attention.

" I was hoping you'd _join me _in bed, Dobs." Amy whined, one hand rubbing Robbie's chest in what was probably supposed to be a sexy manner. Liz thought it just looked like she was petting a big cat or something. And that stupid nickname still sounded ridiculous.

" I always stay up late with Liz, love. It's a ski-holiday tradition. Well, all our holidays, actually. I'll be in later."  
" Nothing I can do to persuade you to join me instead?"  
" I wouldn't say _nothing_…" Robbie allowed, as Amy's hands wandered to places that made Liz resolutely look away. It was faintly disgusting, that she'd be all over Robbie like that in a public hallway. Although she was pretending to study the painting on the wall, she could just see out the corner of her eye as Amy pulled Robbie into another kiss that was a lot deeper than the ones they'd been exchanging all through dinner and dancing. She waited a few moments, realized that Robbie had been sufficiently distracted from any hope of watching classic films together, and finally turned back to face him. She watched in an odd horrified fascination for a few more moments, then tapped Robbie's shoulder impatiently. He tried to pull away, but Amy pulled him back into the kiss. Liz hit his shoulder this time, and he broke away suddenly.

" I'm going to bed. We can watch films tomorrow. Good night."  
" Good night." Amy replied, entirely too sweetly, and Robbie managed a quick half-reply before Amy had unlocked their room and was tugging him inside by his belt buckle. Liz shook her head, disappointed in Robbie for some reason, and headed next door to her own room.

-----------------------------------------------------

" I hate you!" Liz greeted Robbie the next morning with a punch to the shoulder, as she joined him, Danny and Jen for breakfast in the hotel's restaurant. She wasn't disappointed to see Amy wasn't with them.

" Ouch. I don't think I quite deserved that."  
" Oh, you deserve it."  
" I'm sorry about cutting out on the films--"  
" Oh, _that_ I was willing to forgive!" Liz retorted angrily, as she stole a piece of toast from Robbie's plate. "I will _**NEVER**_ forgive you for dating a screamer." It was almost worth it though, almost a fair revenge, to see both Danny and Jen choke on their breakfasts and Robbie blush the same bright red as his shirt.

" Lizzie!" Robbie was glancing around, seeing if anyone had overheard.

" I swear, if you don't gag her, I will kill you both! I didn't ever want to know all that much about…your…proclivities. Honestly! I heard your name so many times last night I'm sick of it! I don't care if you are the greatest lay ever -- I don't want to hear it! Your neighbors at home must love that! It's disgusting all the…moaning and…ugh!"

" Would you at least stop shouting." Robbie complained, his face still bright red and his eyes firmly on his own glass of juice. Normally, Liz wasn't a big fan of talking about sex and things like that, at least not in public places, but she really was enjoying making Robbie uncomfortable.

" I listened to her shout for an _**hour**_ last night! And _**AGAIN**_ this morning!"

" Liz, please, can we not talk about this _here_?"  
" Fine. But don't think I've forgiven you. That was the worst night I've ever had. Absolutely disgusting. I'm going to need therapy now."  
" So…uhm, Liz, what's the plan for today?" Jen asked, after a few moments of silence descended on the table. The waitress, apparently seeing that Liz really was staying, came over to get her order (so she stopped trying to swipe Robbie's food) and they all moved on to more polite conversations. They had nearly finished their meal when the group of young women at the table next to them got up to leave. One of them -- maybe twenty years old and, Liz had to admit, absolutely stunning -- dropped a small piece of paper next to Robbie's elbow.

" If you've got a spare _hour_ or so sometime this week, give me a call or stop by my room." The young woman kept walking, her friends giggling madly as they left as well. Robbie looked somewhere between shell-shocked and sick to his stomach. Liz almost felt badly for him, until she remembered having to listen to him having sex with _her_.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Six days later, Liz's feelings about Robbie's girlfriend had not improved. Not least because she had barely let Robbie have an opinion about anything the entire time. She even ordered his food for him more often than not. And she was always hanging off him and touching him and reminding them all that they were sleeping together (although they hadn't had horribly loud sex again, thankfully) in new and interesting ways. When Amy _did _let Robbie talk, she didn't seem to think much of his thoughts -- often acting like he was saying someting ridiculous or stupid or completely childish. Which, yes, sometimes, he was -- he tended to act immature when on holiday with Danny, they both took the chance to act a bit like boys again -- but Jen just rolled her eyes or laughed at them, like Liz herself. So, now, Liz was recruiting for her cause.

"Danny, honestly. It's been six nights of our vacation. I haven't had a moment's time just with Robbie nor have you and we're all going home tomorrow."  
" Liz, I hate to be the one to say this -- again-- but Rob's going to fall in love, settle down and get married and…you're not going to be the most important woman in his life. You should get used to the idea now."  
" Yes, but Jen never acted like that! Okay, so she didn't like the cuddling bit, and we stopped that. I understand that. But she's never been such a bitch about us doing things just the three of us -- or even just you and I. Jen understands us. Amy doesn't even try. She just wants Robbie all to herself all the time. "  
" It's still a new relationship. Novelty hasn't worn off."  
" She treats him like he's an idiot. And she seems obsessed with him...in the sexual way. You haven't noticed that they seem to spend all their time in bed? Or acting like they want to get back to it?"  
" I had noticed that." Danny admitted, and Liz grinned in triumph. She was getting somewhere, if she could get Danny convinced as well that Amy wasn't good for Robbie, then together they could convince Robbie. Failing that, they'd recruit Colin, who could almost always be counted on to be reasonable about Robbie's behavior.

"Well, that's not normal, is it? She's always trying to drag him off upstairs, or not wanting to join us for things -- he's barely even been able to talk her into skiing at all. Which means _he's_ not gone skiing because he doesn't want to leave her alone. I mean, how many times a day can they have sex?"  
" Apparently, quite a few." Danny scoffed, and Liz smacked his shoulder lightly.

" You aren't bothered by the fact that she acts like she owns him? Or that she's only interested in him for sex? I mean, she barely even lets him speak. All the conversations are about her, or her opinions about other things we talk about. If he does get to voice a thought, she acts like she's just indulging him. And she talks about him like he's…I don't know. I just don't like it."  
" She's not that bad, really. She's just less shy than most, I reckon. Tells it right like it is. Sometimes in more detail than we might like, but she's honest at least. And Rob doesn't seem to mind her monopolizing conversation."  
" I don't like it -- any of it. She ought to have more respect for herself and for Robbie than to talk like that about their sex life. And it's rather weird, don't you think, to say that sort of thing to his best friends whom you've just met? I mean, you wouldn't have spoken like that around Jen's brothers would you? Or her girlfriends?"  
" Jen's brothers would have killed me if I so much as mentioned sex and their sister in the same sentence before we were married -- still might actually. Yes, all right, that bit is weird. And yes, Jen and I are both uncomfortable with it. So is Rob, to be fair. He says he's talked to her about it -- it just doesn't seem to make much difference."  
" She doesn't respect him, or his opinions. She doesn't let him do anything -- she barely lets him out of her sight. She controls him."  
" You make her sound like a hulking menace who threatens him with some sort of abuse if he steps out of line."

" No. She just leads him around by his cock. Which, may I say, I find disturbing and disgusting to even think about. It's _Robbie_. I just…I had the same problem with you, but luckily Jen is much more normal about things. I know Robbie is a man, and he has sex, but I really didn't care to be confronted with the details, or even the generalities. It's the worst whenever Robbie leaves Amy and I alone even for a few moments. She always talks about having sex with him, as if I were interested! If she talks like that around the hospital, Robbie's going to have a lot of very uncomfortable rumors going around about him."  
" I'll talk to him again. Is that what you want?"  
" Yes. He'll listen to you. Apparently, he thinks I'm just being overprotective or something -- he said something about a mother hen and fussing and I ignored him so I wouldn't have to slap him."  
" I'll talk to him. I won't say it'll make a bit of difference, though."


	26. The Girlfriend, Part Two

Growing Up Chase

By Rebel Yell

The Girlfriend, Part Two

" I think I've had a bit too much wine, Rob." Amy confided -- loudly -- as she leaned into his side heavily. They were having their last dinner at the hotel, and Liz almost believed that Amy was drunk (she drank rather too often and too much) except that she'd only had a few glasses of wine. Not nearly enough to make anyone very drunk.

" You've not had that much. Are you feeling all right?" Robbie asked, sounding horribly over-concerned to Liz's mind.

" I'm mostly feeling like doing very, very naughty things to you." Liz flinched, and exchanged quick looks with Jen and Dan. Amy had been doing this all week, and Robbie always fell for it.

" Amy, please. We talked about this."  
" You're just too tempting, Rob. Just looking at you makes me want to-" Robbie actually (finally) clamped a hand over her mouth, his other arm wrapping around her tightly to keep her still against his side. Liz had a definite urge to cheer, but she managed to stifle it. Not that she was worried about offending Amy, she just didn't want to upset Robbie.

" Amy, I've been polite about this for the last six days. Stop doing this. I don't like it and my friends don't appreciate it either. It's not cute, it's not attractive. Stop."

" Fine." Amy actually sounded…all right with Robbie's insistence. She stayed leaning in to his side, occasionally reaching out to brush his hair behind his ear or some other little gesture, but there was nothing for the rest of the meal that Liz could honestly say bothered her. Which, in itself, bothered her. It was like some sort of switch had been thrown. Even when Robbie got up, after dinner, and asked Liz to dance, Amy just smiled at him and waved them off to the dancefloor. Every other time they'd tried to go off to catch a few moments alone, Amy had found some way to keep Robbie with her and away from Liz -- even resorting to actually pouting on a few occasions.

For several songs in a row, Liz was able to pretend that it was just like every other holiday they'd taken, and she was the only person here (well, besides Dan and Jen, who were together) who had any sort of claim on Robbie. Yes, she was occasionally selfish. She wasn't proud of it, but she was certainly going to enjoy some time alone with Robbie. So she chatted to him happily, telling him all about the latest filming, her co-stars and the occasional scripts she was reading for other projects and listened to him talk about the hospital and his colleagues and mad patients. They kept dancing, fast or slow songs didn't much matter, until the band took their break. Finally, with Liz very reluctant to do so, they returned to their table to find Jen and Amy giggling over something while Dan rolled his eyes in fond exasperation.

" Tired?" Amy asked, ducking under Robbie's arm while reaching up to kiss him quickly. "You two were out there quite awhile."  
" We had a lot to catch up on."  
" It's starting to get late. I'm truly getting tired, Rob."  
" We can head upstairs in a few minutes, all right? It's not that late yet."

" Fine, but not too much longer." Amy allowed, before leaning in to whisper something in Robbie's ear that made him blush. Liz tried to pretend that she hadn't noticed. Fifteen minutes later, Robbie made their excuses and Amy smiled warmly before following him towards the lobby and their room upstairs. It had been…pleasant. She might even, maybe, have to reconsider her dislike of Amy, if the other woman continued to behave this reasonably.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Liz was much less favorable to Amy the next morning. She'd been tempted, more than once, to get up and knock on the door joining the two rooms -- only the extreme embarrassment of actually interrupting what she could hear kept her from doing so. She could, and did, talk about sex with Robbie, but it was much more real _hearing_ it, and she was a little scared of how much more real it would be if Robbie came to the door mostly naked and sweaty and…it'd be very weird at best. And she already wasn't looking forward to actually discussing what she'd heard with Robbie. It wasn't just the sex, she'd heard Amy say a lot of really odd and sometimes cruel things -- through the wall, she must've been shouting at Robbie. So she tried her best to ignore the noise from next door, and didn't go and tell Amy to shut up. Instead, very early the next morning she went down the hall and recruited Jen to a plan to get Amy separated from Robbie -- inviting her to breakfast. Robbie wouldn't go, he'd be sleeping as late as possible like he always did the last morning of a holiday. So when she got a call from Jen that Amy was indeed having breakfast, sans Robbie, downstairs with her and Danny, Liz finally took a last deep breath and knocked -- loudly -- on the door between her room and Robbie's.

" Liz? It's early. Not hungry. Going back to bed." He'd barely dressed, only a pair of boxers, and Liz was more than a little disturbed to see red marks littering his chest. She gasped when he turned away to go back to bed, and vicious scratches stood out against his pale skin.

" What did she do to you? Robbie, this looks like you were bleeding!"  
" Eh?" He really wasn't very awake, dropping gracelessly back into bed. He was on his stomach, giving her a very good chance to look more closely at the scratches on his back.

" I came in here to tell you off for keeping me up all night -- again -- and to tell you that your girlfriend isn't very nice to you even in bed, but now I think I'll just shout at you about this."  
" Liz, it's early. Can't this wait until later?"  
" No. Trust me, I'm tired too. I was up until three a.m. because the people in the room next to me were being horribly noisy!" He groaned, and buried his face in the pillow but Liz was gratified to see a bright blush spreading across his back nonetheless.

" I'm sorry, Liz. I didn't realize she was being _that_ loud."

" I'm surprised other people on the floor didn't call to complain! It was…disgusting and just…I can't even put into words how wrong…just no one wants to hear that! And now I come in here this morning and you look like you've been mauled! You were bleeding. You've got blood on the sheets, Robbie!" She pulled out at the sheet, shoving a streak of blood under his nose. Even if it was small, it was still there.  
" It's not a big deal. She got a bit excited, got me a bit deeper than she meant. I'm sorry we kept you up, though. Why didn't you say anything?"  
" Robbie, I don't even like to acknowledge that you _have_ sex! Why would I want to interrupt it? And this is a big deal -- I heard the sort of things she was saying last night Robbie. That was the reason I decided I had to talk to you about this myself -- not leave Danny to do as I have the last few times. It wasn't all encouragement, was it?"  
" Liz, leave it alone. Amy can be a bit moody -- so can everyone. She's a bit possessive, but maybe I like feeling like I belong somewhere, with someone. Leave it alone."  
" There's a difference between belonging _**with **_someone, and belonging _**to **_someone. How can you put up with her treating you like that? I may not know much about sex, Robbie, but even I know that talking to you like that…doing this to you physically, that's not normal, nor healthy. She…oh, I can not believe I'm talking about this with you but she talks about you like you're a walking cock with a bit of person attached! Even when you _aren't_ actually having sex she's like that, and from what I overheard last night, aside from the extremely disgusting fact that I _could _overhear, she's worse in bed."  
" She doesn't think of me like that. She just…acts out in bed a bit. We're on holiday. Time to let loose."  
" There's no excuse for talking to anyone like that, Robbie. She…well, sex is supposed to be about love and respect and making people closer to each other. That, and apparently it feels really good. But she…said horrible things, Robbie, and that's just what I heard through the wall. Things that I know aren't true and if she can't see that you aren't that sort, that you wouldn't do those things -- not with me, or with anyone else no matter what she thinks -- then you shouldn't be with her at all. And the fact that she could hurt you like this, well, I'd like to go down and scratch her up a bit."  
" Don't." Robbie finally sat up, grabbing her wrist before she could stand. Not that she was really planning to go down and confront Amy (not in the hotel restaurant at least), but he must not have known that. "I'm asking you, Elizabeth, to leave it alone. I really care for her. And yes, she has some issues with me, with my behavior. We're trying to work through them. I'm a flirt, it bothers her. And I know she's having trouble with our relationship but I think I can make her understand it's just friends."  
" I can understand that, but Robert, she just doesn't act…right, somehow. She doesn't listen to you, even when she lets you get a word in edgewise. She acts like you're a cute little boy she's just indulging. She orders your food for you, and plans your whole day if you let her. She leads you around by your cock, as if it were the only part she likes, and she's not just weird about my relationship with you -- she's been really snippy and jealous about time you've spent with Danny too. It can't just be about the possibility of us having sex, because first, we'd never do that together and second, God knows you and Danny are both so straight that it never occurred to either of you to look at each other for any sort of sex!"  
" Thanks for that thought, love. I think I'm going to be sick." Robbie sighed, before continuing, " She's not as bad as all that. She likes me. It's still new, she just wants to spend time with me. She wanted to go on holiday just the two of us -- and I dragged her along to this. I think she feels like a bit of outsider. That's all. So she's been a bit clingy this week."

" I'm serious, Robert. She's not acting like someone who is even in 'like' let alone in 'love' with you. She's hurting you, and not just physically like this. Promise me you'll think about it, really think about it, before you continue this relationship. Promise me."  
" I promise I'll think about it. I won't promise I won't continue the relationship." He dropped to lie on his back, staring up at the ceiling of the room.  
" If you honestly believe she loves you, by all means continue. But anyone who really loved you, Robbie, wouldn't speak to you like that, and wouldn't think you capable of doing such horrid, hurtful things. She wouldn't shout like that while you were having sex -- not about those things. And she definitely wouldn't treat you like a…oh, what's the term Nikki uses…fuckbuddy. But, if you promise to think about it, I'll trust you." She lay down next to him, knowing instinctively that he needed someone to cuddle a bit right now. She was making him face something he probably didn't much like to consider, and wasn't surprised when he wrapped an arm around her to pull her into his chest comfortably.  
" Thank you, for being worried. I may not like it, or agree with you, but I know you're only being like this because you really believe it."

" I love you. She's hurting you. And I can't stand seeing you hurt."  
" Love you too." He was clearly dozing off, and Liz stifled a small yawn herself. She really hadn't gotten much sleep last night between being disgusted, angry and worried all at once. She thought of something suddenly, and pulled back from him.  
" Robbie…have you…showered? Because I'm not really comfortable with…"  
" Yes." He was laughing a little, but still sounded half asleep. "Surprised you didn't hear the water run. I'm freshly scrubbed and completely girlfriend-cooties free. I promise."  
" Okay." She lay back down, then thought of something else. "Robbie?"  
" Hm?"  
" Can we move to the other bed? Because I just realized the two of you have had a lot of sex in this bed and…that's faintly disturbing." Robbie had a double room, because she had originally booked two adjoining rooms (one double, one single) for all four of them. When Robbie announced he was bringing his girlfriend, she'd had to change plans, adding a separate room for Danny and Jen, leaving herself with the single originally meant for the married couple.

" Demanding aren't you. Come here." He rolled from the bed, and tugging her with him, moved across the small space to the other bed. He didn't even bother turning down the covers, just dropped onto the mattress lazily. Liz cuddled in to him again, sighing when he placed a kiss on her top of her head. He was telling her, in his own way, that he really was thinking about what she said. Tightened arms around her told her that he wasn't liking what he was thinking. So she cuddled a little closer, head resting on his chest, just listening to the steady beat of his heart. He was tired though, and his breathing slowed, evening out and he started that little snort/snuffle sleep thing he did a few moments later. Liz was tired too, but probably wouldn't sleep. It wouldn't hurt to doze a moment though.

--------------------------------------------------------------

" Danny! I wasn't expecting a call from you until you'd been able to talk to Robbie about things and sort dinner next week-end." Liz answered her mobile happily, glad she had turned her mobile on while enjoying the brief break from filming. She'd been back from holiday less than a fortnight, but it felt like ages since she'd seen he and Jen and Robbie. They were all busy, and despite living in the same city, sometimes didn't get together as often as they all might like. Although, this was probably the longest she'd gone without at least speaking to Robbie in quite a long time. He might be avoiding her at Amy's behest -- she supposed that it wasn't so unusual for a woman to be upset at finding her boyfriend asleep with another woman in his arms. Even if they were mostly dressed (pyjamas at least) and best friends who had been sleeping, in the literal sense, together off and on for years.

" I just talked to Rob. It's why I called. I'm going to have to cancel on dinner tonight -- Jen says she'd still love to go, but I can't."  
" Why? Robbie can join us…he just didn't answer his mobile when I called to invite him."  
" He's not…in much mood to socialize. He broke up with Amy last night."  
" Good. She wasn't good enough for him."  
" His mother would have been easier to please than you. He could date Mother Theresa and you'd say she wasn't good enough."  
" She wouldn't be very good for him -- she's a nun. Robbie doesn't like nuns. And she's been dead for a few years."  
" Just…you know what I mean. Go to dinner with Jen, have a girl's night. Rob and I will get together and whinge about all women before getting him incredibly drunk since he doesn't work tomorrow."  
" He can't _drink_ when he's depressed-" Liz began, ready to remind Danny of all the bad trends that could start with Robbie. It wasn't that they didn't trust him, it was just that…he so quickly became dependent on things that made him feel good that they were all worried about him latching on to something unhealthy.  
" Liz, he's not depressed. I'd say, mostly angry and hating all womankind. Give him a day before you call, all right?"  
" Is he angry with me?"  
" Only insomuch as you prompted the problem that finally made him break it off with her. Apparently, she made some ridiculous ultimatum of you or her."  
" Well, considering she thought he was nothing more than a walking cock, she likely couldn't believe it really was completely innocent, but she probably thought he'd choose sex." Liz knew where she rated in Robbie's life, and didn't have any doubt how it would turn out if anyone gave him that ultimatum. Combined (she hoped) with the issues she'd brought up the last morning of their holiday, Robbie must've finally seen that the relationship wasn't right. He wasn't stupid, just really oblivious sometimes.

" Don't…just don't bring it up around him for a bit. He may have finally seen that you were right about certain things -- apparently the last fight was fairly eye-opening -- but that doesn't mean he appreciates it yet. He'll be pissy and rude and you'll get hurt and angry and…I don't want to be in the middle. I'll let you know the feeling tomorrow and we'll go from there."  
" All right. If he's not in too pissy a mood with me, give him my love tonight -- I really am sorry she was as horrid as that and that he got hurt. Love you, Danny."  
" You'd better. Between you and Rob, I've got enough excitement and drama in my life to last me three lifetimes."  
" You know you love us both, Danny."  
" God help me, but I do. Bye." He hung up, and Liz couldn't help but laugh a bit. Poor Danny…he really was the one with the most sense of the three of them. He had loads less issues than Robbie, and no dreams of being some great actress like she did. Well, one of them had to be normal.


	27. The Stepmother, Part One

A/N: I'm no longer going to even pretend I'm finished with this story. I keep thinking I'm done, and then...something happens and I have to write more. So...yeah. Here's more of my conception of Chase's backstory.

Growing Up Chase

By Rebel Yell

Subtitle: The Stepmother (age 17)

Part One

He wasn't entirely sure how to do this. It wasn't as though he was coming home. No, if he'd been coming home, there would've been someone to meet him at the train station. Instead, he'd taken a taxi this far. He'd almost, _almost_, had the taxi go to his mother's house. Something made him give his father's address instead. He'd "lived" here for all of three days, between the time his father announced that he wasn't going to be allowed to live on his own at his mother's house, and the announcement that he was going to seminary school. It wasn't home. He couldn't just walk in. But it was odd to knock as well. He opted to knock, desperately (insanely) hoping that his father would answer the door. He wasn't sure he could quite handle seeing his stepmother right away, without any time to recover from the long trip up from school.

" Robert? What're you doing here? And why did you knock? Why didn't you just come in?" He was pulled inside, bodily, by his younger stepsister, who seemed both surprised and slightly happy to see him.

" I'm on long leave from school. I left a message at Dad's office that I'd be on the train today. And I knocked because I don't actually live here. I mean, I've never lived here, I wasn't sure…."  
" Are these all your things?" She nodded at his response, but sounded surprised that he had only one bag with him.

" Amazingly, the seminary teaches you to live very simply."  
" I'd bet." Nicola agreed, laughing a little. She was pretty, with long dark hair and dark brown eyes, on the shorter side but with a nice figure and she seemed to smile a lot. She looked nothing like her mother, from what Rob could remember. "Do you remember where your room is? Mum did some redecorating when we moved in, so it looks different. But it's still got some of your things in it."  
He hadn't left much, nearly all his 'things' were in his room at his mother's house, the house he grew up in. He followed his stepsister upstairs, glancing around to see if he could notice anything different. He didn't really remember much about the house from before, he hadn't been noticing much right after his mum died, and so he couldn't tell if Catherine had changed anything or not. At least, not until Nicola opened the door to "his" room, and he distinctly remembered having decorated this space himself in all different blues (like the ocean) but it was now what he could only call pale purple. The furniture was the same, but instead of the white finish reflecting the blues, it looked…like a little girl's room. At least to his eyes.

"This is my room? It was blue."  
" Like I said, Mum did some redecorating. She didn't like it, so she changed it. Your dad didn't mind. We use it as a guest room sometimes and she thought the way it was too distinctive to a boy. I think. She and Melissa talked about it for ages, and I ignored them after a bit, sorry. You don't…dislike it? I told Mum she should try a different color, I mean, you're a seventeen year old boy, you don't want a purple room, but…I got out-voted."  
" I don't…_dislike_ it." He hated it, loathed it, abhorred it, those were closer terms for his feeling. It was purple and frilly and he noticed something else missing. He dropped his bag on the center of the bed, and began to dig through drawers quickly. It had to be here. Even his dad wouldn't let Catherine throw something like that away.

" What're you looking for?"  
" The picture. The one I left on the bedside table. In a silver frame."  
" Oh, the one of your mother." Nicola went to the closet, and disappeared into it for a moment, emerging with a small box. She dug through it, explaining as she did so, "Mum put it in here with a few other things. She said it would be weird to have guests waking up to some random woman staring at them. She didn't get rid of it though. See, here it is."

" She's not a random woman." Rob spat, grabbing the picture and clutching it possessively.

" Mum…I'm sorry, if it bothers you. But we don't exactly explain to people about you and your mum. It's a bit weird for Mum, having pictures of her husband's first wife around. You can understand that, right?"  
" It's my room. It's my picture." Rob sighed, and cut himself off before he offended her on his first day at his father's house. He supposed it must be awkward, trying to explain the family situation to guests. It wasn't like his stepmother would just announce 'we got married the minute his first wife was in the ground, and we could ship her son off' to whomever was staying over . "I'm sorry. I'm just a bit…I miss her."

" I'm sorry. I can't imagine how I'd feel if my mum died."  
" Isn't your father dead?" Rob asked, fairly sure the wedding announcement had mentioned something about Catherine being the widow of a very wealthy importer or something. It might've been a bit harsh to ask like that but he didn't know any other way to do it.

" I don't really remember him. He died when I was five. But if something happened to my mum, I'd be a wreck. You seem to be doing pretty well though."  
" Yeah." They would think that. They didn't have to deal with him, his dad had made sure of that. Monsignor and Father Bennett and Father Kopec -- really all the priests -- would probably disagree with her. Colin too. Colin had to see him every day, and probably saw a lot more than Rob wanted him to do.

" Are you hungry? It's a long trip from your school. We can get Marita to make you a snack. Mum's having people over for some charity thing, so dinner's late tonight. I didn't really get to know you at the dinner we had at your school -- typical Melissa talked about herself the whole time."  
" There's not much to know." Rob replied, resigning himself to actually sitting on the bed. He should've gone to his mother's house. At least there he'd have something that looked and felt like his own space. And he'd be in walking distance to Liz and Dan. But Liz had made him promise to give his stepfamily an honest try. Phone conversations with Liz were rare enough -- she'd had to call from Dan's house, since her parents still didn't want them to have anything to do with each other -- that he knew it was really important to her. She had a point, too. He only had his father left, really. So here he was, trying.

" How old are you? I mean, I think you're a bit older than me, but your dad didn't really say."  
" I'm seventeen. But I'm due to graduate this year."  
" Oh. I'm sixteen, but I'll be seventeen soon. I'm not in your year though. When did you turn seventeen?"  
" June."  
" What do you like to do? I like lots of things, but especially swimming. I'm on the team for my school. Mum hates it, says it's not very ladylike. Your dad's been great though. He even comes to my meets. When he doesn't have to work."  
" That's nice." Dad never came to any of his matches, or his swim meets. Of course, he wasn't really very good, he only won on occasion. Nicola probably won first place every time. Dad liked it when people won. He wasn't as keen on second place.

" So? What do you like? You must have hobbies, not that you could tell from what you left here. I sort of…looked around. Sorry. I was curious, since we'd never met you and Mum and Rowan have been seeing each other for years. Rowan, I mean your dad, he said you'd been with your mum because she was so sick and you didn't want to leave her. That's really good of you. I could never be that responsible. So, hobbies?"  
" I like football -- association football, I mean. I played rugby too, but I wasn't great. I'd spend all summer surfing if I could. I love the beach."  
" I'm rubbish at surfing, I should get you to teach me."  
" That'd be nice. We could go down to my mum's house in the summer, you can walk down the beach to a good beginner's spot not far away."

" Great! I have a few friends who'd probably like to join us -- just a couple, promise."  
" I think I might have a few friends I could call as well." Rob smiled, thinking maybe his stepsister, at least, was going to be worth getting to know. She seemed very…happy. It was mildly contagious.

" Oh, I forgot. Are you hungry? We should really go down now, I mean, Marita will have the caterers in soon, and trust me, you don't want to talk to her when there are invaders in her kitchen. She's very territorial. Come on, let's get you something to eat. You're too skinny."  
" I'm not skinny. I'm thin. Skinny isn't attractive. Thin is."  
" Who told you that?"  
" My mum. She was very strict about not getting skinny. Or fat. Fitness was first with her. We went running and things, all the time, before she got sick." Rob remembered, smiling at his early memories of trying to keep up with his mother, despite having much shorter legs. They'd finally learned that if he was skating, and she was running, it worked a lot better. He followed Nicola down the hall, in a different direction from where they came, and down a much narrower staircase. A few moments later, they were in a kitchen that looked like it belonged in a restaurant -- it was quite large and everything was steel.

"Nicola, what can I do for you?" Rob thought the woman looked Filipino, but she sounded pure Australian. She was small, but he also figured he didn't want to cross her, she just had that feeling about her, that she wasn't the type to back down from anything.

" Marita, this is Robert. He's hungry. I thought maybe we could get a sandwich for him?"  
" Robert? A friend of yours, Nicki?"  
" No. Uhm…"  
" Robert Chase. Dr. Chase is my father." Rob extended his hand to her, picking up when Nicola trailed off. "I'm on holiday from school."  
" Isn't that embarrassing? Of course, there's a picture of you in Dr. Chase's office, right on his desk. I'd just not heard your name. Well, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Robert. I'm Marita, I'm in charge of the kitchen and the laundry. Have a seat, and tell me what I can make for you before the heathen hordes descend."  
" Heathen hordes?" Rob leaned over to whisper to Nicola, as they took up seats on the stools Marita gestured towards.

" The caterers. She really doesn't like having other people in her kitchen."  
" Well, son, what can I make for you?"  
" Is there roast? A roast sandwich would be perfect." Rob asked, practically drooling at the thought.  
" Of course there's roast. What sort of place do you think I have here?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Marita, have you heard from the caterers? I'm expecting--what're you doing here?"  
" He's home on holiday from school, Mum." Nicola replied, before Rob could even gather himself enough to open his mouth. He had been enjoying a nice, shallow, conversation with Nicola that mostly revolved around the girls in her school and who liked which boy who really liked yet a different girl. It was amusing.

" I can see that. I just wasn't expecting him to be here. Rowan made no mention of your arrival, Robert."  
" I left a few messages at his office. He must've forgotten to tell you. He was always forgetting to tell Mum things--" He was babbling, he knew he was babbling, but he was incredibly nervous around Catherine. It was clear she didn't like him, and he couldn't figure quite why. She'd hardly so much as met him.

" Fortunately for all involved, my marriage to Rowan is absolutely nothing like your mother's. Well, there's nothing for it now. Marita, the caterers should be here at any moment. I'd appreciate it if you could stay late, and help them around the kitchen?"  
" Of course, Mrs. Chase."  
" She'd never leave anyone here unsupervised -- she's convinced it'd be destroyed or something." Nicola whispered, giggling a little and Rob couldn't help but smile.

" Nicola, I expect you to be downstairs, dressed appropriately, at seven o'clock. The donors will be here a half hour after that, and we'll need to make sure everything is ready. Your sister will be here as well, and Rowan should be back from the hospital any moment now. I'll be in the study, Marita, if there's any problems."  
" Yes, ma'am." Marita waited until Catherine had left, and then turned to the two teenagers. "Out. If I'm about to be descended upon, I don't need you two underfoot as well. Robert, if you need anything at all, you just let me know. You could use a few good meals, if you ask me. Growing boys are always hungry."  
" Thank you for the sandwich. It was wonderful."  
" You're welcome. Now hurry along." Rob quickly swallowed the last of his sandwich, and followed Nicola back upstairs. She showed him to his room, and then said she had best do some schoolwork before she had to get ready for the dinner. He slipped back into 'his' room, and then realized he had nothing to do. He'd not brought much schoolwork, as he'd finished much of it before leaving just in case he'd decided to spend the break at home with Dan and Liz. His room faced the front of the house, and he opted to stare out at the stars, wondering if he was supposed to participate in this dinner or not. He'd not brought any of his better clothing over from his mother's, and the one suit he had at school he'd left there. He was still sitting in the window, grateful that the room had a window bench just like his room at home, when the door opened and Catherine stepped in. She hadn't knocked, and he thought idly that it was rather rude given that he might've been changing clothes or something for all she knew.

" I had hoped Rowan would discuss this with you, but he was held back at work." Some things, apparently, never changed. She stayed at the doorway, although she had shut the door itself behind her. "I want you to stay up here this evening, Robert. I don't have the time, or the inclination, to explain your presence to the donors who are coming. Marita will bring you dinner later. Also, I don't want you spending time with my daughter. She doesn't need to be exposed to the sort of trouble you're notorious for finding. If we must tolerate your presence for however long this holiday lasts, I expect you to be as quiet and unobtrusive as possible. Am I clear?"  
" Yes, ma'am. You don't want any of those nice donors to know that you aren't some picture perfect family. They'd certainly think differently of you if they knew you'd been waiting anxiously for my mother to finally die so you could get married in the Church -- and imagine the embarrassment of admitting you had a stepson. What horrors."  
" You're just as miserable and ungrateful as Rowan described. We pay your tuition to that school, don't we? I wanted Rowan to get a paternity test, prove that he had no responsibility to you, but he refused. For some reason, he won't make public what everyone already knows."  
" What're you saying?"  
" You really are quite thick aren't you? Rowan Chase isn't your father at all. He was just the poor man married to your mother when she got pregnant. You aren't any part of this family. Didn't you ever wonder why Rowan is so distant from you? If it weren't for some sense of guilt over your mother's death, he'd not bother with you at all."  
" Get out." Rob spat, his fists curled tightly, shaking with the sudden need to hit something -- preferably his stepmother. "You don't know fuck all about my mum. You're just the cheap imitation Dad found to take her place. Not as pretty, not as young…second class in every respect."

" At least I'm not a drunk, who got pregnant with another man's child."  
" At least when Mum was _drunk_, she had an excuse for being a bitch. Apparently, you're just naturally an evil whore." He'd never said anything so cruel, or so vile, to an adult in his life. He'd never even said it someone who wasn't an adult. But it was precisely what he felt at that moment, and he wasn't in the mood to censor himself. "I didn't want to be here at all, but Liz convinced me that I owed you a chance before I decided I hated you. I needn't have bothered."  
" Yes, I've heard about Liz. She's the little tart you're sleeping with, isn't she? Just as easy as your mother, I'd assume. Then, whatever could I expect from someone raised as you were? Certainly not any friends of quality."  
" Get out of my room."  
" It's not your room, Robert. It's simply a bed that Rowan and I are allowing you, since he's still legally responsible for you -- unless I can convince him to get that paternity test."  
" Get one. I'll gladly volunteer. But then, if you had the actual results, you'd not be able to lie to yourself about Mum and me. Then you'd have to feel guilty for ignoring her as she _died _-- and for leaving me to deal with all of that by myself! Get out, before I forget the little patience and forgiveness that the priests have managed to teach me and the manners my mum taught me. Before I decide to hit a woman for the first time in my life. You don't know fuck all about me or my friends, so just shut your fucking mouth and get out!"

" I'll talk to Rowan in the morning. This situation is not remaining as it is, I can promise you that!"  
" Good." Rob bit out, as Catherine slammed the door behind her. So much for Liz's thought that he should give her a chance. She'd not given him one, had she? She just assumed he was horrid right from the start. He'd never heard anyone say such horrible, hateful things about his mother -- not even when she and Dad had been fighting so much at the end of things. Suddenly, the anger just dropped away, and he was sobbing, clutching his knees to his chest, trying to get her words out of his head. It wasn't true, he knew it wasn't true, his mother had been beautiful and happy and she'd loved his father, and she'd been sober, before he was born. Before the marriage started to fall apart. His father was just too busy to be interested in him. It wasn't true. None of it was true.


	28. The Stepmother, Part Two

Growing Up Chase

By Rebel Yell

Subtitle: The Stepmother (age 17)

Part Two

"Robert? Wake up a moment."  
" Dad? What do you want?"  
" Good morning, Robert. You've slept in."  
" It's only nine." Rob replied, sparing a glance at the clock while rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he sat up. To be honest, he was surprised he'd slept that late. At school, they were up every morning by 6 am.

" Catherine tells me you've had a disagreement."  
" That's one possible description."  
" I know this is difficult for you, Robert. I'd appreciate it greatly if you made every effort to be…amenable to Catherine. Your mother and I divorced a very long time ago, and while I know that my marriage came rather quickly on the heels of your mother's death-"  
" You didn't even tell me. You couldn't even tell me about it. I found out from a clipping Dan sent me. This was supposed to be my home, after Mum died. You promised her…and you sent me away and now I come here and I've not even a room. She changed my whole room."  
" We needed another room for guests, and she felt this one had been too personalized to serve that purpose."  
" She put Mum in a box in the closet."  
" Your mother is dead, Robert. It was just a photo."  
" It's not just a photo -- it's…Mum! I know Mum's dead! I know that! I was _there_! You weren't there, you don't know. I _do_. But that photo is all I've left of her, it's more than just a photo. And this fight with Catherine, it wasn't my fault. I didn't do anything. She came up here and…she said I wasn't to have anything to do with her daughter, like I'm contagious. She said things about Mum. I won't let anyone say anything about her. Not anyone."  
" Robert, Catherine is my wife. You can not continue to fight with her. She tells me that you called her several rather…disturbing names. That you said she was merely a replacement for your mother. That's not true. I love her. She's not your mother, nor is she a replacement for her." His dad seemed very earnest on that point, and Rob couldn't help but agree. Catherine was nothing like his mum.  
" No one could ever replace Mum." Rob muttered, pulling his knees up to his chest.

" Your mother was certainly one of a kind."  
" Did she tell you what she said to me? Or did she just go on about how horrid I am and how I should be sent away immediately to…wherever she decided I'd be suited for. Siberia, perhaps?"  
" She mentioned, regretfully, that she was goaded into being unkind to you as well. We've discussed it, Robert, and she'll not speak of it again. I promise you that."  
" Is that…is what she said, is that why you don't love me?"  
" She was upset. She said things she doesn't mean, Robert. I'm sorry you've had an argument. I'd like you to give her another chance. Would you do that?"  
" If I don't, what then? I can't stay here and fight with her all the time can I?"  
" Johanna keeps your mother's house still. You can stay there, if necessary. There are…camps and programs for the school holidays as well. I'd prefer you remain here. Even if it is occasionally difficult."  
" So if I can't get on with Catherine, you're sending me away again? Even knowing that she…what she said?" Robert asked, hoping he kept the tremor from his voice. He wanted his father to love him, to maybe see that he was interesting and worth his time, to want to be around him. He wanted to be able to earn…something from him. Love. Attention. Something. He wanted to be able to stay. He wanted to be more important than everything else, just this once.

" If you can't live with Catherine, Robert…she's my wife. She isn't going away. Her temper can be formidable, I admit, and I'm sorry you've argued so soon. Won't you give her another chance, forgive her for last night? For me?"  
" I can give her another chance." He agreed, wondering if he could earn that something from his father by trying again with his stepmother. For a chance with his father, a real chance, he'd try just about anything. Mum had wanted them to be together. She hadn't wanted him to be alone in the world with her gone. So, he was doing it for both his parents really. He would try. "She has to try as well. She can't…she can't talk about Mum."  
" I've already discussed that with her, Robert. She won't mention any of that again. I promise."  
" It's…good to see you again." Rob tried to smile, knowing that he had a nice smile and people liked you better when you smiled anyway. Mum said that learning to smile when you really wanted to cry was an important lesson in life. He pulled his dad into a hug, knowing from past experience that if he waited for his dad to initiate physical contact he'd be waiting forever.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

" Here. Mum asked me to bring this up." Melissa set a tray down on the dresser, and Rob glanced up from the book he was reading. It was his father's latest book, the copy he'd given Rob just yesterday. It was just coming out, and although he didn't understand everything in it, it was interesting. It was almost nice to see just what was always occupying his dad's time, what was so much more important than coming to a football match or swim meet or just taking time to spend with his son. He'd been spending most of his holiday reading through the books in his father's office, sitting in the window seat in his room. He'd had a few nice chats with Nicola, but mostly he tried to stay away from Catherine and Melissa. Every time he was in a room with them he felt like they were staring at him, waiting for him to do something wrong or…start stabbing people with scissors or something. Which was still better than when they actually spoke to him.

" What's that?"  
" Dinner. God, you really are thick. No wonder Rowan has to keep paying obscene amounts to that school to keep you on." He didn't care for his elder stepsister, for the obvious reasons. Melissa talked to him like he was both stupid and four years old. When she was forced to speak to him, that was. Most of the time, like her mother, Melissa opted to exclude him from conversation entirely.

" Actually, that's because I keep trying to get expelled, not because I'm stupid. Father Kopec nearly had a stroke when the Mother Superior of Sacred Heart Convent School rang to tell him I'd gotten a girl pregnant." He took a perverse sort of glee in the pure shock on Melissa's face -- and he wasn't lying. The Mother Superior _had_ rung to say that (although it turned out not to be true), and Father Kopec _had_ appeared fairly close to having either a stroke or a heart attack when Rob had been called into the dean's office.

"You are utterly disgusting. As if your perversions were something of which to be proud."  
" Sex isn't disgusting -- it's just nature. Not my fault you aren't getting any -- but if you want some advice, from a lad, it might be that you've got the most unattractive personality possible combined with an entirely average appearance." He said that with the closest approximation he could manage to his mother's manager's voice whenever he was talking about a 'B' model, "I wouldn't have you with _someone else's _wedding tackle."  
" And Rowan wonders why Mum won't have you down for dinner-- you're so crude! Your mother must've been a real wonder, raising you. Marita made this for you -- there's potential donors coming for dinner tonight, and you can't be trusted not to be horrible so you're to stay up here. Blood will out, Gran always said, no matter the education or other dressings you put on it."  
" Yet, your mum trots _you_ out every chance she gets. At least Nicki is sweet and pretty -- right clever as well. I can't figure a single charm you've got."  
" It really is sad. Such a bitter little boy, who has to attack the people who are kind enough not to tell the world that he's the product of an extramarital affair by his whore of a mother--" She stopped when the book hit the wall right next to her head, having missed hitting her square in the face by mere inches. He really, in that moment, wished he'd aimed for her face. But he doubted even a broken nose would improve her temperament and teach her not to talk about people's mum -- it wasn't a healthy habit. Someone might have less restraint than him, some day.

" Robert! What's going on?" Nicki appeared at the door, her room was only a door down and she couldn't have possibly missed the sound of the book hitting the wall.

" I told you he was violent. You were so convinced we were just being too hard on him, but he's just missed smashing my face with a book!"  
" I hit right where I meant!" Rob defended, both his aim and his intentions. "You deserved a good smacking at any rate!"  
" Robert!" Nicki gasped, looking at him like he'd just admitted to murdering puppies in his spare time or something.

" He's just a horrible little mongrel, Nicola. Learned it from his drunk mother, no doubt."  
" Melissa! His mother's dead!"  
" Well that hardly gives him license to be cruel or violent does it?"  
" What is going on? What was that ungodly noise, girls? What has Robert done now?" Great, just who he wanted to see. The supreme bitch herself.

" He's violent, Mum!" Melissa shouted, sounding more like she was twelve, than twenty-one. "He threw this at me, just missed my face. All I did was bring him dinner, as you asked."  
" Well, if he can't appreciate that, take the tray back downstairs, Melissa, and finish getting ready for dinner. The Prentisses will be here soon." Melissa shot him a victorious glare, grabbing the tray back as if it were some sort of prize, and walking away. He almost regretted the loss of his dinner, but it felt so good to get some of his anger out that it was mostly worth it. In four days, he'd not had one nice conversation with anyone besides Nicola -- and even with her it was rare, since she spent most of her time with her mum or sister, both of whom clearly hated him for the grand sin of existing. Nicola, with a soft push from her mother, also headed back down the hall, and Rob turned to stare out the window, hoping that his stepmother would get the message that he couldn't care less what she had to say to him.

" You only hurt yourself with outbursts like this, Robert. If you can't live here, you'll be spending your holidays at school."  
" Even Father Kopec would be preferable." He muttered, truly meaning it. At least Father Kopec never said a bad word about his mum, he kept the criticism strictly about Rob and his own behavior. Which was at least fair, if not always particularly pleasant.

" Rowan will be in to speak to you in a moment, I'm sure. Once I've had a word with him. Violent now too. So many sins, Robert. Only further proof that blood will out."  
" Melissa said that too. It must make it so much easier for you, pretending that my mother was horrible and cheated on my Dad and that I'm not really his son or whatever it is you believe that means it's all right to be a frigid, cruel bitch to me. It explains it all so nice and neatly. He wasn't a miserable git of a husband, or a shambolic father -- it was all our fault! It makes it so much easier to think he's perfect and wonderful, that he won't do the same with you as he done with my mum. Truth is, it's him. It's his fault. He left my mother, she didn't do anything but love him! She didn't really get sick until he left her. He just walked out. She was living on gin and tonic and he left me. He's the same now as he was then! His work's still the most important thing, isn't it? How often is he home before seven or eight? Isn't it often closer to nine or ten? It's him. It was never her, or me. You can pretend all you like, but that doesn't change reality. It just makes you a horrible, evil, bitch who can't deal with the fact that your husband has a seventeen-year-old son he ignores because it's inconvenient and I'm not as clever as he'd like, or as…_perfect_ as he'd like. So when he finds out that you aren't either, he'll ignore you or leave you too!" He snorted a hollow victory when Catherine made no reply, just shut the door heavily behind her. On her way to tell his father all about how horrible he was, no doubt, how ungrateful or whatever. Rob could've told her to not bother -- it wasn't as though his father could get much more disappointed or distant. He pulled his bag out from under the bed, and zipped it shut. He'd not bothered to unpack, not wanting to even pretend this place was anything like a home. He had half of his leave left, but he wouldn't be spending it here. He'd go to his mother's house. Johanna would probably be happy to see him at least -- despite the fact that his father paid her, and she managed, apparently, to be polite when speaking to him, Johanna was always there for a good complain about Dr. Rowan Chase, to commiserate over his ass of a father. He'd wait though, and speak to his father one more time. Maybe give him one more hug, just so he'd know Rob still…wanted that something, whatever it was. Still loved him, even though he often wished he didn't.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I understand, Catherine. Cleary, I intend to speak to him."  
" He's an impossible child, Rowan. Crude, cruel, and violent now as well. I don't want him around my daughters, it's only a matter of time until he actually hits one of them."  
" He's not impossible, Catherine. Although, I admit, he is one of those children who are more difficult to love than most. He's just got quite a bit of his mother in him. I'll be downstairs shortly." Rob sighed, hearing the conversation just outside the door. If he'd been expecting anything but another lecture from his father, he was clearly going to be disappointed. He _knew_ he was difficult to love, he didn't need the reminder. That was why almost no one did -- just Danny and Liz, and his mum had too despite it all. He wondered, probably idly, if he asked if his father would tell him just what it was that made him so difficult. He was young, he could maybe change it, if he could just figure out what he needed to change. If he could just figure out how to be what people wanted him to be.

"Robert, I certainly did not give you this to have it thrown at your step-sisters." His dad dropped the book on the bed beside him, sounding nearly as angry as Rob had ever heard him. He never shouted, he just sounded…lower and a lot harder, as if his voice were actually more dense. Rob could so clearly hear his mum screaming, and his dad still sounding just like that.

" It was useful though." Not his best possible reply, but the first one that came to mind.

" This is unacceptable, Robert. I asked you to be amenable, and you've been nothing but difficult since you arrived. You've put everyone out of sorts--"  
" Yes, it's all my fault. You're just like her! Nothing is her fault, or your fault, or Melissa's fault -- it's all me! I'm horrible and impossible and it'd be easier and better if I just never came here ever again, isn't that what she wants?"  
" Robert, that's not what _I_-"

" I'm going back to Mum's. I should've gone with Colin after all. Sleeping on the floor of the room he shares with his brothers would've been a lot nicer than this. At least there people talk to me, and think I'm…think I'm worth something. A bit of time. You don't want me. I get that. I'll not torture you any longer. You'll not need to be bothered with me."  
" Your mother's will stipulated-"  
" She made you the executor of her estate and the law makes you my guardian, but neither makes you…can make you love me. As long as you pay my tuition and keep the house she left me until it's mine fully, we can consider your responsibilities met. You don't have to…pretend any more. Just settle here with Catherine and her daughters and I'll go back home."  
" Robert, it's not a case of not loving you."  
" You don't have time for me. You never have. I've stopped expecting it. I know where I stand in your priorities. I'm seventeen. I'll be at university soon enough. Until then, I'll stay at Mum's when I'm on leave from school. You needn't be put out of sorts again."  
" You can't just walk out--" Rob couldn't help it, he started laughing. He could see the confusion on his father's face, and when he calmed enough to be coherent, he tried to explain.

" I learned from you, Dad. You can always just walk out. You walked out of my life more than two years ago, when you left me and Mum to muddle through best we could on our own. Maybe you tried this time, maybe you didn't. I can't tell. But some things never change. You're not really interested, you've not the time for me. And…I can't stay here. I'm going home. You'll always know where I am, since you've my money until I'm thirty-five, in case you ever have the time or interest." Rob didn't bother with a last hug, although he rather thought he could use a good one right now. It wasn't that late, if he left now there'd be decent bus service still across the city. He'd be home before it was late. Maybe even in time to call Danny over for a bit. He picked up the bag, and after a moment's consideration, the book as well. He found a tiny smile as he did so.

" I really do appreciate the book. Thank you." Typically, his father said nothing. Just stared at him as if trying to figure out the answer to some obscure puzzle. Rob made it halfway to the door before he had a quick second thought, and turned around. He wrapped his father in a hug, but was pulling away quickly. He thought he heard, probably just his imagination, as he walked through the door and towards the back stairs, his father's voice behind him.

" Good bye, Robert."


	29. Lizzie's Boyfriend, Part One

A/N: This is why I stopped pretending I was done with this. These things come to me, and just insist on being written. Please remember, constructive critique and profuse praise are equally welcome in the forms of reviews!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Liz, what on Earth did you do to Rob?" Dan picked up the phone, glancing over at his best mate, who looked like he'd just been told that the world really was flat after all.

" Did Robbie actually put the phone down and walk away? He's impossible. I've asked David to join us on holiday."

" Oh." Dan looked over at Rob again, and shook his head. Typical. Rob was finally getting to see the other side of the coin, and wasn't sure he'd like it -- hopefully he'd be easier on David than Liz was on Rob's girlfriends. But probably not. "It's…serious then?"  
" Yes. We're…sharing a hotel room."  
" You've slept together?" Dan asked, louder than he intended, surprised at that. Liz had always said she wasn't going to sleep with anyone she couldn't see herself marrying (not that she was waiting for marriage, exactly).

" SHE WHAT?!" Rob apparently hadn't known that little tidbit. Oh, this was going to be a great holiday.

" Yes, we've slept together. And tell Robbie to calm down, it's not as if he hasn't done it himself."  
" He…won't see it that way." Dan replied, stretching to keep Rob from grabbing the phone from him. "I have to go, before Rob kills me trying to get to the phone so he can tell you off, I think."  
" I've got to get back on set, I'm turning my mobile off. I'll ring him later. Bye."  
" Bye!" Dan rung off, and laughed as Rob mumbled curses under his breath. He walked back across the room, and flung himself heavily into a chair. Rob was pouting. It was adorable. In a really, really, funny sort of way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Growing Up Chase

by Rebel Yell

Subtitle: Lizzie's Boyfriend

Age: 24

Part One

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just a week later, in the lobby of a very exclusive resort, a couple stood waiting for the rest of their party. Liz Hughes hadn't been this nervous when she introduced David to her parents the first time. For most people, meeting the parents was the most nerve-wracking part of a relationship -- but she had warned him that her parents were an easy audience compared to her best friends. Especially Robbie. She hoped that Danny and Jen had been able to get Robbie to promise not to be too horrible. He could be really difficult when it suited him.

" You look nervous." David pointed out, as if she didn't know that already.

" I am nervous. I've never introduced anyone to Robbie before."  
" Everything will be fine." David assured her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "I love you. He loves you. We already have something very important in common then. You said he really loves Dan's wife -- what makes you think he'll be different with us?"  
" I don't know. I'm just nervous. Please, just remember that…Robbie's not…normal."  
" Yes, you've explained his history, at length. I remember. Liz, I love you, but there's only so much of his behavior you can excuse because his childhood was miserable."

" He's a wonderful man. He just…sometimes he doesn't express himself well. I don't want you to think he doesn't like you because he's different with you than with Danny and Jen and I. He's just…shy around new people sometimes."  
" Is that them?" David asked, gesturing to the lobby entrance, and Liz looked up anxiously. It _was _them, and she felt more butterflies in her stomach than she'd had when she had her first major audition. Still, she waved at them, and smiled when Jen saw her and led the two men across the room.

" Liz, you look wonderful!" Jen hugged her first, and Liz giggled happily. Between her genuine joy at the thought of an entire week with just David and her best friends, and nerves at the same thought, she couldn't help the giggling.

" As usual, my wife is right. You look beautiful." Dan pulled her into a giant hug, lifting her bodily from the ground. When he finally set her down, she turned to Robbie, who was hanging back slightly, mostly staring at his feet. Which was odd, because he never did that unless he was nervous or uncomfortable. She'd been expecting the usual hug and kiss from Robbie. He barely even looked at her.  
" Robbie?"  
" They've said it all. You look…really happy. It's good to see." He said all that still looking at the floor.

" Thank you." She paused, waiting for him to hug her at least, but he didn't, so she smiled as much as she could and made introductions. "David, this is Danny and Jen Kelleher, and Robbie Chase. Everyone, this is David Foster."  
" It's wonderful to meet you." Jen pulled him into a hug, and for some reason, Liz felt like half the butterflies left her stomach. If she had Jen on her side, she'd soon enough have Danny. And there wasn't much she and Danny couldn't talk Robbie around on, either.

" You're Lizzie's guy, then. My apologies."

" Danny! Be nice!" Liz laughed, smiling even wider when Danny shook hands with David, smiling genuinely.

" It's good to meet you. But please, only Liz calls me 'Robbie' -- it's just Rob." Robbie even shook his hand, and Lizzie felt the rest of the butterflies disappear.

" Why don't we go sit down, and have lunch? We have a lot of questions for you two!" Jen laughed, gesturing to the café off the resort's lobby. Liz grinned, remembering grilling Jen about her whole life when she first met Danny's new girlfriend, years ago now. Apparently, it was time for her turn to be on the receiving end of it all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Is Robbie mad at me?" Liz asked, pulling Jen aside after lunch. Danny and David were walking ahead of them, headed out towards the beach, while Robbie was ahead of both of them. He'd tried to beg off joining them at the beach, but Liz and Jen had both insisted that he join them.

" Why would he be mad at you?"  
" David."  
" No, he's not mad." Jen reassured immediately. " I think he's just a bit unsure of things. And he probably feels rather like a fifth wheel. We'll have to be sure we include him in everything so he doesn't feel left out since he's here alone. I told him to invite Colin along, but apparently Colin can't get away this week."

" I don't love Robbie any less or any differently now than I did before I met David. He should know that. All his girls never changed anything between us."  
" He does know that. He's just…adjusting."  
" He barely spoke during lunch. And he didn't even hug me. In fact, aside from shaking David's hand, he's not touched anyone. It's just odd."  
" Sometimes no one can explain Robert Chase, Liz. You know that -- you're the one who told me that."  
" I know. Usually I know him so well, I can predict him easily. So it's very odd that I can't now."

" Dan will talk to him, I promise. Come on, let's make sure our men aren't talking about us." Jen grabbed her hand, and pulled her up to catch up to Dan and David, who weren't discussing them at all, but instead were talking about some new importation tax or something. Well, apparently, the two businessmen were going to get along famously. Liz was happy to see that. She was less happy to see Robbie glancing over his shoulder at them occasionally, but keeping himself very much distant from the foursome. Despite Jen's reassurances, she still thought Robbie looked almost angry.

Once they were at the beach, they grabbed a table for four, and borrowed a chair off the table next to them. It wasn't necessary though, as Robbie had quickly charmed his way into a volleyball game, and that left just the four of them to visit around the table. It went well, and Liz was very happy to notice that she had correctly predicted that her boyfriend and her oldest friends would quickly become friends. Robbie checked in with them briefly every once in awhile, having gone up to the rooms to change into his swimsuit, and was now alternating between swimming and various beach games. Liz did not fail to notice that despite his changing activities, he was never far from a particular young woman. She glared at him, hoping he noticed her displeasure. He never did this on holiday. He never picked up random girls when he was out with them all, he knew she hated that he did it at all, and he didn't do it in front of her. Besides, it was rude, to ditch his friends for the company of some random girl he'd sleep with once and then never see again.

" I think I'm ready for a siesta." David's comment finally got her attention, and she looked over at him with a smile.

" Tired already? It's only afternoon yet."  
" We had a long trip -- so did everyone. I think a nap might be in order."  
" I could definitely nap. I've been rather tired the last few weeks. I think the new job is wearing me out." Jen laughed, snuggling into Dan's side as much as she could, considering they were sitting in different chairs.

" Should we tell Rob we're going upstairs?" David asked, and Liz looked over at the newest volleyball game. Robbie was playing well (he almost always did) and looked to be enjoying himself. She almost didn't want to interrupt. And yet, she really did want to interrupt, hoping he'd leave that random girl alone and spend time with the friends he'd come here to be with.

" I'll tell him. You two go on." Dan volunteered, and Liz found a small smile for him. No doubt, Danny understood her feelings. They'd commiserated many times before about the occasional difficulties of keeping Robbie from doing things he'd regret.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liz had waited two full days for Robbie to break out of whatever funk he was in, and to start being social with them. Instead, he'd continued to go off and do his own thing. He spent his days on the beach, near them but rarely with them. He'd spent his nights (at least, she suspected as much) with the girl from the volleyball games, whom he kept meeting up with every day at the beach. He'd taken her surfing, and he'd virtually thrown them off in favor of her. She was pretty, yes, gorgeous even, but Liz wasn't particularly happy that her best friend was ignoring her when she'd specifically invited her boyfriend along so that he could meet said best friend. She was determined to pull Robbie aside after dinner that night, and talk about whatever was clearly bothering him.

Robbie didn't join them for dinner. He'd left both couples a note on their hotel room door, telling them they had a reservation at a restaurant just up the road that evening, and that it was fairly formal place. Liz had been so excited, thinking Robbie was apologizing in his typical non-verbal way for not even bothering to really get to know David yet. She'd asked the concierge for a confirmation of Robbie's directions to the restaurant, and been surprised to find that it was one of the most popular places in the resort community. He must've been rather persuasive to get reservations at such late notice. At least, that's what she had thought until they arrived, met Danny and Jen, and found it was a reservation for four. She had a sinking feeling that Robbie had made the arrangements some time ago, and David was taking his place at the table. It was a lovely dinner nonetheless, and she enjoyed it immensely. Danny and David talked like old friends, mostly bonding over shared business stories, and of course she and Jen really were old friends by this point. They stopped for drinks afterwards, and it was nearly eleven before they returned to the resort hotel. They parted company from Dan and Jen, and skipped the door to Robbie's room before stopping in front of their own.

" I'm going to thank Robbie for the dinner arrangements -- and make sure he ate something himself." Liz decided, struck with a need to make sure Robbie wasn't sitting alone in his hotel room or something.

" Good idea. I'll see you in a bit, I'm going to get ready for bed. Give Rob my thanks as well, it was a great night out."  
" I will. Love you."  
" Love you too." David responded, smiling at her even as he dropped a gentle kiss on her lips and then went into their room. It was one of her favorite things about David, that he didn't even seem to blink that she was going to another man's hotel room at 11 o'clock. Granted, it was Robbie, not just some man but she wondered how many other men would be so understanding of her relationship with Robbie. She walked to the room next door, and suddenly remembered the random girl. She hoped, desperately, that Robbie wasn't have sex with her or something -- that would be embarrassing and awkward. Still, she knocked, sure that she needed to see Robbie tonight. She must not have interrupted much, because it wasn't very long before the door was opened to reveal Robbie, still dressed, with a soda in hand.

" Come on in, Liz. Unless…you know, you're uncomfortable with coming in. But then, you'd probably not have knocked so…yeah. Come on in." He stepped back from the door, and she wondered why on Earth he might think she'd be uncomfortable in his hotel room. They'd shared a bed quite a few nights, and seen each other in various forms of undress, and never been uncomfortable.

" David and I wanted to thank you for the dinner arrangements. It was lovely."  
" I'm glad you had a nice time. Pete recommended it." Robbie replied quietly, dropping lazily onto his bed, and keeping half his attention on the television. Liz glanced at it, and was surprised to see the end of _Casablanca_ playing. Robbie hated Casablanca, she always had to talk him into watching it and generally he still complained. The only film he disliked more was _Gone With the Wind, _which had been his mother's favorite.

"Why're you watching this?"

" It was on." He shrugged, taking a deep drink of his soda. The bed was still perfectly made, so if he'd had any 'luck' with the girl from the beach, it hadn't been here.

" You hate it."  
" I dislike a lot of things that I do anyway."  
" Are you going to ignore us all tomorrow as well? It seems to be the pattern to the week thus far."  
" I'm not ignoring you." Robbie protested, "I'm giving you space. I thought you'd appreciate it, with David and all. And I couldn't change dinner reservations tonight."  
" I missed you."  
" No, you didn't. You just said you had a good time. And you seemed to be enjoying this afternoon as well."  
" Robbie-"  
" It's fine, Liz. I knew…I always knew you'd find a great guy some day, fall in love and I'd have to give up being the most important man in your life. Well, aside from your father, I suppose."  
" Aren't you feeling protective of me? At least a little curious about him? He could be…horrid for all you know."  
" Do you want me to be protective of you? I mean, I _am_, I just…don't see why I'd need to worry about David. Dan and Jen will let me know if I have reason, and besides, he's not horrid. He can't be. You love him. So…he must be a great guy."  
" Then why don't you actually talk to him?"  
" It doesn't matter."  
" Yes, it does. To me. I want you to like him, just like you do Jen. And I want David to know and like you."  
" What if he doesn't?" Robbie asked, his voice quiet enough that she barely heard it over the television. She grabbed the remote, and turned the film off. It wasn't like he was enjoying it anyway.

" What?"  
" What if he doesn't? What if David doesn't like me? I'm a very difficult person to like."  
" You are not. Didn't you say you've got the best patient-reviews of anyone at the hospital right now?"  
" I'm cute, and the patients don't have to spend more than fifteen minutes in my company. That's easy. Just smile at them. People who have to spend time with me, those are the ones that don't like me. If David gets to know me, he won't like me. And then…"  
" Then what?" Liz sighed, and sat next to him on the bed, but facing him rather than the television.

" Then you'll decide you don't like me either. You'll not want to see me."


	30. Lizzie's Boyfriend, Part Two

Growing Up Chase

By Rebel Yell

Lizzie's Boyfriend (age 24)

Part Two

" Robert David Chase that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! Nothing could make me not like you! I love you!"  
" So did Dad! And Mum! And they both…changed their minds. Mum because of the drink, and Dad because of…well, I think because of me. Although Catherine certainly doesn't help. She doesn't like me, and he loves her, and that's more important than the fact that he used to love me. Or at least, he used to say it. When I was little. I can remember, if I really try. He used to say it some nights, when he tucked me in. But he hasn't even seen me in years because the woman he loves hates me. If David hates me, you'll send me away too. So…if he doesn't know me, he can't hate me. And you won't make me leave."

" Did I stop loving you when my parents said we couldn't be friends?"  
" No." He was whispering, curling into himself, and Liz wanted to wrap him in a hug, but she had a point to make first.

" I love my parents. They don't like you. I'm still your best friend."  
" It's different with spouses."  
" Why?"  
" I don't know. It just is. Jen likes me, so she hasn't made Dan choose. If David made you choose, you'd choose him." He sounded so sure of that, so completely certain that if she had to choose between David and him, she'd pick David. Liz wasn't so sure herself. As much as she loved David, she couldn't imagine a world without Robbie in it. It'd be almost like…losing an emotional limb.  
" No one is making me choose."  
" They always do. It always comes down to that. We're weird, you and I, Liz. This thing between us, no one understands it except Danny and Jen and Colin. It's not sex at all, there's hardly a woman on Earth I'd _**less**_ want to have sex with. But I do love you. And…I can't…not again. So long as David doesn't feel threatened, he won't make you choose. And I can stay."

" Is…Danny said the last fight with Amy, last year, it wasn't pleasant. Is that what it was about? She made you choose?"  
" She was upset. We were sleeping together, it was just sleep but she was still upset and she…said it was you or her. I couldn't have both. They've all said it, eventually. That if I love you, I can't love them. They don't understand it's not the same sort of love."  
" You chose me. Every time…that's why you keep breaking up with all the women you date, the ones you've introduced me to."  
" All but Clara. She dumped me because she found a better guy. Nothing to do with you."  
" You don't think I'd choose you?" Liz asked, running her fingers through his soft hair. She couldn't imagine Robbie making that choice, between a girlfriend and a best friend. He might have horrible taste in girlfriends, but he'd truly loved some of them.

" No one does. I'm sure David's a great guy, but even great guys won't like our relationship, love. So…I'm giving you space. I want everything to go perfectly for you. I want you to be happy. He makes you happy. So…if I have to miss a few dinners and entertain myself a few afternoons, that's fine. It's all right, so long as he makes you happy."  
" You are one of the sweetest people I've ever met." She meant it. He was painfully sweet, so earnest and so genuine. He wanted so badly to take care of the people he loved, to make sure they always had what they needed, or wanted. Still, it was sometimes aggravating. "But I invited David along so he would get to know you. I'm sure he'll love you, just like Jen has come to do. Right now, he thinks you don't like him, or you're jealous or something."  
" He seems nice enough. Dan loves him already. They've a lot more in common than Dan and I do, that's certain. I'm not jealous. I don't want you like that. I'm happy for you, honestly. I just…I know what's going to happen."  
" No, you don't. Look at me, Robert. I love you. You are my best friend, with Danny. I am never going to stop loving you. I am never going to stop wanting to see you as much and as often as I possibly can. It doesn't matter if I marry David, those things will never change. Some aspects of our relationship will change, yes. But I'll still love you."  
" And…if he makes you choose? If he says you can't love us both?"  
" I'd choose you." That truth had come to her over the course of the conversation. She loved David, very much. If he asked her to marry him, she'd say 'yes'. She didn't think it would occur to him to make such a demand, but if he did, he wouldn't be the type of man she thought he was, and not the kind she'd marry.

" Why?"  
" You love me. You've never asked anything of me--"  
" I'm the most demanding person in your life! I think you spend half your time keeping me from doing stupid things."  
" Robbie, let me finish. You'd never ask anything like that. All you've proven just now is that you'd rather that_ I_ was happy, even if that made you _un_happy, than risk making_ me_ unhappy just to preserve your own happiness. That's why I'd choose you."  
"You deserve to be happy. God knows I don't make anyone happy. I try but…that's not important right now. Go, spend your holiday with David. I'm sure you've got lots of night-time entertainment planned." Robbie grinned and winked at her, and Liz felt herself blush. "Leave me to the film marathon and my caffeine to drown my sorrows. Go on."  
" Tomorrow, Robbie Chase, you aren't getting away from me. You and David and I are going to go surfing, and you're going to teach him how, because I'm a horrible teacher. Trust me, he'll like you. You are lot more irresistible than you think." Liz commanded, as she went to the door. He was still sitting on the bed, knees pulled to his chest, looking small and very young, but he looked a bit happier. He was so convinced he would inevitably be the person asked to leave, that he nearly sabotaged himself -- she'd watched him do it in romantic relationships, even at work, and now with her. Sometimes, she really wanted to slap him. Then again, sometimes, she _did _hit him. Thus far, she hadn't been able to slap the sense into him.

----------------------------------------------------------------

At the end of the week, Liz was fairly confident that Robbie had gotten over his belief that David would make her choose between them. He was still acting very differently, keeping a physical distance between them that she wasn't used to, but he was at least spending most of his time with her, David, Jen and Danny. He took only the occasional foray into beach-babe distraction. She had been proven right, as well, that David quite liked him. Even despite the fact that his surfing lessons had resulted in a blackened eye and some serious muscle-soreness, and Robbie hadn't stopped teasing him about either that or the fact that David wasn't very good at any of the sport they tried. According to Robbie, it was because he sat behind a desk all day while Robbie was on his feet and moving. Robbie teased Danny similarly, except that Danny was quite good at both volleyball and rugby (and was decent at surfing), and generally just rugby-tackled Robbie when he was teasing like that. Some day, she hoped, David would feel comfortable enough to join in that sort of mock-fighting between her boys. Still, he seemed to be fitting in well, and she was unreasonably happy with that. In fact, even with the early Robbie-drama, it had turned out to be one of her favorite holidays they'd taken.

------------------------------------------------------------

"'lo?" Rob managed to answer the phone on what he guessed was probably the sixth ring. It was late, nearly midnight, and he had to be in the ICU (and hopefully awake) by 6:45 am. If it was the hospital, they'd have paged him rather than rung, which left a limited number of people who would call him at midnight on a Tuesday.

" Robbie?"  
" Lizzie, what's wrong?" She sounded like she was crying, and he sat, suddenly a lot closer to being awake.

" I'm sorry to call so late, I know you have to work in the morning."  
" Forget that, what's wrong?"  
" Can I come over? I'd rather talk in person."  
" Of course you can, love." Rob agreed, although that definitely meant that he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight. If Lizzie came over, it'd be at least an hour conversation. And he had to be up in…less than six hours as it was.

" Good. I'm…downstairs already."  
" Right. I'll come let you in." He rolled out of bed, and stumbled downstairs to pull open the front door, and sure enough found Liz standing on the veranda. She was crying hard enough at this point that she didn't even try to talk to him, just threw herself into his arms. He managed to shut the door without releasing her (or her releasing him, since he was pretty sure she had a better hold on him than he had on her), and walked her into the family room. The living room, which was closer, was still too much his mother's room -- he never went in it. Johanna even kept the decanter in the same place it had always been, just waiting for his mother to come back for another drink.

Rob just held her, settling Liz into his chest as he settled himself on the sofa, and let her cry whatever it was out of her system. She'd been acting off, rather moody and short with everyone, for the last few weeks, but she'd refused absolutely to talk about whatever was bothering her. Whatever it was, he was going to hear about it tonight. He smoothed her hair gently, rocked her a little, and made those soft noises that people seemed to find comforting, and just waited for her to be able to talk to him. Finally, she began to calm, and he stopped petting her hair, opting instead to put his hand under her chin so she'd actually look at him.

" Lizzie, what's the matter?"  
" David and I…it wasn't working any longer and...we've broken up."  
" I'm sorry." Rob said softly, although he suspected she didn't hear, since she was crying again. He let her curl back into his chest, ignoring the fact that it sort of tickled, tears on his bare chest, and went back to the gentle soothing motions.

" It's…not…your…fault."  
" I should've beaten him to a pulp the minute I met him. Just as a warning, in case he hurt you. See what happens when Dan doesn't let me warn people? _I _wanted to scare the crap out of him, so he'd never dare hurt you. The day you said you were bringing him on holiday, I said 'kill him'. Dan stopped me from killing him, for ten months. This is the thanks I get for restraining my murderous impulses. I'd still do it, if you like."  
"Robbie, you can't." She was half-laughing through the tears though, and that had been his real goal. He couldn't stand it when people he loved were crying, he just wanted to make it better immediately. He was a 'fixer' in that way -- he wanted to fix problems, and he liked quick fixes. He didn't really want to fix people, he just hated feeling helpless when his loved one's needed him. They outlined the problem, and he fixed it for them. That was his nature.

" Believe me, I _could_. I could absolutely, remorselessly, murder him right now."  
" What for? Breaking up with me? It wasn't just his fault."  
" Making you cry." Rob replied, and he meant it utterly.

" You can't kill him for that, Robbie."  
" Why not? I'd gladly kill anyone who ever hurts you."

" I love you, Robbie Chase." Liz sighed, cuddling into his chest even more closely. It felt rather like she was trying to curl into his chest, literally -- as though she wanted to climb into his skin with him. It was late, she was clearly both exhausted and upset, and he was tired as well. Rob prodded her gently, and when she looked up to meet his eyes, he managed a tight smile.

" Let's go upstairs, go to bed. We can talk in the morning, before I have to go in to work, but I think you need some sleep first. Come on, bedtime."  
" Am I…we haven't in awhile, but can I…"  
" Of course you can sleep in with me, love. Have I ever turned you out?"  
" No. You're so good to me, Robbie."  
" Not nearly so good as you deserve." He practically carried her up the stairs, headed towards his bedroom. He pulled her inside, and pushed her to sit on the bed. Without speaking, he simply started to undress her, a task she quickly took over. When she got past her shirt and jeans, he moved to his dresser, and brought her a pair of his boxers and her favorite t-shirt (technically, Rob owned it, but it seemed Lizzie wore it more often than he did). Liz put them on, and did that thing girls do that lets them take off their bra without removing their shirt. She slipped under the covers, then gestured for him to join her. He did, and she promptly curled around him. She started sniffling again, and he knew she'd be crying again in a minute. He held her tighter, and tried to tell himself the many reasons why he couldn't murder David. Even the Fifth Commandment wasn't being particularly persuasive, when he felt tears begin to hit his chest. Arrest, imprisonment, even Hell, it had nothing on holding your best friend while she cried her eyes out and you couldn't do anything to make the hurt stop. All he could was hold her, whisper soft nothings to her, and give her someone to cling to through the pain. It wasn't much, but then sometimes, being a friend meant helping as much as you could with what you could, and just being there for the rest.


End file.
